


An Honourable Man - Cithara

by thesnarrysarchivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Post-War, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 61,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnarrysarchivist/pseuds/thesnarrysarchivist
Summary: Un Hombre Honorable / Autor original: Cithara / Traductor: The Snarry's Archivist~Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling y WB.Resumen: Después de ser rehén de los Mortífagos, un ritual mágico de sangre amenaza la vida de Harry y Severus debe intervenir y casarse con él para garantizar su seguridad. Mientras se embarcan en un matrimonio, Severus se da cuenta de que sabe muy poco sobre el hombre con el que se ha casado y, de hecho, tiene muchas lecciones que aprender sobre sí mismo.





	1. Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Honourable Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877952) by [Cithara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cithara/pseuds/Cithara). 



> ***** Nota de The Snarry's Archivist: La traducción del fic fue hecha con la venia del autor. *****
> 
> ***** Quejas, aclaraciones y sugerencias: thesnarrysarchivist@gmail.com *****
> 
> Fuente original:  
> FF.Net: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12797267/1/An-Honourable-Man  
> AO3: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877952/chapters/31928448

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

A Severus Snape le gustaba pensar en sí mismo como un hombre honorable. No era amable, ni paciente, ni siquiera particularmente divertido, pero estaba seguro de que, si alguien preguntaba, darían fe de que era, al menos, honorable.

Fue por esa razón, y solo por esa razón, que aceptó casarse con Harry Potter. La solicitud había venido de Dumbledore, al igual que todas las solicitudes catastróficas en su vida, y, como solía ser el caso con el viejo fúnebre, se sintió obligado a aceptar la súplica desesperada.

Tendría que haber estado desesperado. Nadie en su sano juicio, especialmente el propio Potter, pensó que el matrimonio era una buena idea; era, sin embargo, necesario. El problema comenzó hace ocho meses cuando un Potter de 19 años había sido capturado por los Mortífagos. Había sido tomado como rehén durante casi una semana antes de que Draco Malfoy, de todas las personas, lo hubiera rescatado y lo hubiera devuelto a Hogwarts.

Severus recordó la noche en que el chico ensangrentado y maltratado había sido colocado en una cama en el ala del hospital, entrando y saliendo de la conciencia, mientras el chico Weasley y la chica Granger se habían acercado, retorciéndose las manos desesperadamente y esperando noticias sobre su amado Chico Maravilla. Draco había lucido ceniciento, con los labios separados y sangrando, y su cabello y túnica, normalmente prístinos, desaliñados y sucios.

Una vez que se había determinado que Potter no abandonaría el bullicio y la agitación de esta vida mortal en el corto plazo, Severus se había sentido justificado de irse. Lo mejor que podía hacer por el niño era preparar las pociones necesarias que necesitaría para su recuperación y dejar el mimo a los que lo hacían mejor. Regresó al ala del hospital solo cuando él o sus brebajes fueron necesarios.

Tenía que decirse que la recuperación de Potter fue lenta. El chico había sufrido todo tipo de abusos a manos de sus torturadores, y aunque Severus no preguntó por ninguno de los detalles, era obvio que, si no fuera por Draco, el chico habría tenido una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

En las pocas ocasiones en que se aventuró a ir al hospital, tuvo que admitir que se había sorprendido por lo que había visto. Había visto a Potter recuperarse de todo tipo de incidentes, por lo general con irritante facilidad al estilo de Gryffindor, pero esto era diferente. La serie de hematomas negros y azules que adornaban su rostro no ocultaban lo pálido y demacrado que estaba debajo, y nunca había visto los ojos del niño tan aburridos y carentes de vida.

Más extraño aún, no toleraba que nadie se acercara a él, a excepción de Draco, a quien Severus lo había visto aferrarse positivamente una noche cuando había ingresado silenciosamente al hospital para depositar una botella fresca de poción de relajación muscular. El rubio Slytherin había estado sentado en la cama de Potter, y lo había recogido en sus brazos, moviéndolo lentamente de un lado a otro mientras la respiración de Potter se hacía ronca y errática.

¾ _Ssh_ —Draco lo había tranquilizado— _respira, estoy aquí, está bien, estoy aquí_ —.

 _—¿No te irás?_  —había venido la voz, que sonaba absolutamente aterrorizada.

_—Te prometí que no lo haría. Trata de dormir un poco, estaré aquí—._

Eventualmente, Potter había permitido que Weasley y Granger ingresaran al hospital, para su gran alivio, pero todavía no dejaba que nadie más se acercara a él, y parecía rehuir cualquier intento de contacto físico hecho por alguien aparte de su salvador.

Sin embargo, en general, estaba todo vivo, que era más de lo que la mayoría podía jactarse, pensó Severus en ese momento. Parecía que todavía tenía una chispa de resistencia sobre él también, porque solo dos meses después, el chico finalmente mató a Voldemort. Todo sucedió bastante anti-climáticamente al final, lo cual, cuando todo estaba dicho y hecho, Severus no iba a quejarse sobre eso.

Después de muchos años de planificación y entrenamiento, las tramas que se habían formado y que habían sido descartadas sumariamente, todo lo que se necesitó fue una simple maldición asesina. Bueno, quizás simple no era la palabra correcta. La fuerza de la maldición que Potter había arrojado había sido realmente impresionante; no solo había matado a Voldemort, lo había aniquilado, lo había destruido por dentro, convirtiendo sus huesos en polvo y sus órganos en gelatina. Cuando finalmente terminó, no había suficiente del Señor Oscuro para poner en un sobre.

Severus se había preguntado si la experiencia de Potter con los Mortífagos había tenido algo que ver con eso. Nunca había dudado de que el muchacho tuviera poder, lo había presenciado en suficientes ocasiones, e incluso tuvo que admitir a regañadientes que cuando se propuso algo, Potter podía lograr más que la mayoría de la gente mágica. Sin embargo, él nunca había creído que el chico poseyera suficiente odio puro en su corazón como para usar la maldición asesina con todo su efecto, pero el Potter que había emergido de su cautiverio había sido cambiado, había pasado por la penosa experiencia con suficiente odio en su corazón para matar no solo a Voldemort, sino a diez de sus Mortífagos más leales.

Ahora bien, casi seis meses después de la caída de la mayor calamidad que jamás haya enfrentado el mundo mágico, hubo un problema. Parecía que durante su permanencia como invitado de los Mortífagos, Potter había sido sometido a un ritual de magia de sangre, que aparentemente había sido parte de un plan mayor que había sido interrumpido por el rescate del niño por Draco. Los detalles del ritual exacto eran borrosos, pero por lo que Severus podía decir, había tenido la intención de enlazar a Potter a los Mortífagos, algo que hubiera sido más fácil ya que Potter había sido menor de 21 años en ese momento.

Ahora, a pesar del hecho de que Voldemort estaba muerto y la mayoría de los Mortífagos también estaban muertos o atrapados en Azkaban, había algunos aún libres, en el exilio, que habían intentado explotar el enlace bastardo, para enlazarlos a Potter. Fue solo por la gracia de Merlín que Severus, como un antiguo Mortífago, no solo estaba vivo sino que probablemente era el único que no deseaba ver a Potter muerto... en un buen día.

La magia que había estado involucrada en la creación y mantenimiento de la Marca Tenebrosa significaba que todos los Mortífagos estaban conectados, y algo tan potente como la magia de sangre permanecía dentro de esa conexión. Como Dumbledore le había explicado a un Severus bastante horrorizado, casándose con Potter, a través de una ceremonia legal y mágica, explotaría la magia de sangre a través de la propia Marca Tenebrosa de Severus y haría que cualquier otro reclamo de un Mortífago fuera nulo y sin efecto.

Así fue que, dentro de dos días, Severus Snape, antiguo Maestro de Pociones de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, se casaría con Harry Maldito Potter, el querido salvador de todos. Era la razón por la que estaba caminando por el callejón Knockturn antes de su horario habitual, sintiéndose realmente enojado por la tarea que tenía que completar.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar al final del callejón en el que se encontraba, deteniéndose frente a una puerta de color rojo sangre y tocando. Fue respondido por el hombre de rostro anguloso que siempre respondía, quien se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a Severus, diciendo:

—Profesor Snape, no lo esperábamos hoy—.

—No, no estoy programado para estar aquí, sin embargo, ¿podría tener un momento para hablar con Julius? —.

—Estás de suerte—dijo el hombre angular con una sonrisa felina—está entre clientes en este momento. Ve derecho—.

Severus inclinó su cabeza hacia el hombre y giró hacia su derecha para ascender por la estrecha y desvencijada escalera. Caminó por el pasillo, sonriendo levemente ante los ruidos que provenían de detrás de las puertas que pasaba, luego se detuvo frente a la puerta número 5. Golpeó y espero solo un momento antes de que la puerta se abriera y un hombre alto y ágil con cabello rubio oscuro estuviera de pie mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—Severus, qué sorpresa. No tienes una cita hoy ¿verdad? —.

—No Julius, no la tengo. Necesitaba hablar contigo—.

Bellas cejas se levantaron con ligera sorpresa, pero Julius se hizo a un lado y dejó entrar a Severus a la habitación familiar. Desde las sábanas revueltas y el leve olor persistente en el aire, Severus supuso que acababa de perderse el último cliente de Julius.

—¿Un trago? —Preguntó Julius, arrojando una bata y cubriendo desobedientemente la vista que Severus había estado admirando.

—No, gracias, no te retendré—respondió Severus, tomando asiento.

—Bien—dijo Julius, sentándose en el diván con practicada soltura—¿De qué se trata todo esto? —.

Severus cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y se sacudió las arrugas imaginadas de su túnica—Me temo, Julius, que he venido a decirte que nuestro acuerdo ha terminado—.

—Estás bromeando—respondió Julius, deteniendo la mano que estaba a punto de colocar un cigarrillo entre sus labios.

—Me temo que no. Me voy a casar—.

Julius soltó una carcajada sincera y dejó que su mano siguiera su camino para ponerse el cigarrillo en la boca. Lo encendió y dio un largo trago, dejando que una bocanada de humo saliera hábilmente de sus labios antes de mirar a Severus con una sonrisa burlona y decir— _Estás_  bromeando—.

—No, no lo estoy. En dos días me casaré con Harry Potter—.

Julius parpadeó por un momento, los rizos de humo que impregnaban su cabeza mientras sostenía su cigarro en éxtasis—¿De que, en el nombre de Merlín, estás hablando? —.

—No puedo decirlo de forma más clara—.

—Bueno, ¿A qué diablos quieres ir y hacer algo así de estúpido? Ni siquiera sabía que estabas viendo al niño—.

Fue el turno de Severus de soltar una carcajada—No lo estoy, ni lo he estado haciendo nunca. Es meramente una formalidad, un pedido que se me ha hecho y que pretendo cumplir—.

—¿Pero por qué demonios eso te impide venir a verme? —Julius preguntó, su labio formando un ligero puchero—Te das cuenta, por supuesto, que más de la mitad de mis clientes están casados, y de alguna manera no puedo ver que seas del tipo fiel—.

Severus sonrió—No, de hecho—dijo—pero desafortunadamente este contrato de matrimonio en particular viene con una cláusula de fidelidad. Ninguno de nosotros puede buscar otras parejas sexuales hasta que el contrato finalice cuando el niño cumpla 21 años—.

—¿Y cuándo exactamente podría ser eso? —.

—Un poco menos de dieciséis meses—dijo Severus, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Julius se burló y tomó otra bocanada profunda de su cigarrillo—¿Y qué? ¿Piensas hacer un voto de celibato por la duración de tu matrimonio? —.

Una lenta sonrisa se deslizó por los labios de Severus—Oh, no, Julius, no diría eso—.

Bellas cejas se levantaron una vez más—¿Entonces pretendes reclamar tus derechos conyugales sobre el chico? —.

—Si él, o cualquier otra persona, piensa que voy a estar sin pecados de la carne durante dieciséis meses, están muy equivocados—.

—¿Y el chico incluso se "balancea" de esa manera? —preguntó Julius con una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Quién sabe? Difícilmente importa. Las necesidades debidas y todo eso—.

—Severus, viejo perro. Es bastante atractivo, supongo, de una manera un poco tonta. Hay algo del trágico huérfano Dickensiano en él. Se ganaría una vida imposible si viniera a trabajar aquí, te sorprenderías de cuántos de nuestros clientes piden exactamente ese tipo de apariencia—.

—Bueno, no hay explicación para el gusto—.

—¿No lo encuentras atractivo? —.

—No particularmente. No puedo decir que lo haya pensado mucho—.

Julius tiró la ceniza de su cigarrillo a un cenicero cercano y miró a Severus de cerca—¿Y crees que te mantendrá satisfecho? —preguntó, su voz baja—¿Crees que sabrá todos los pequeños trucos que pueden hacerte gritar, crees que te dejará usar su cuerpo de la misma manera que usas el mío? —.

Julius apagó su cigarrillo y se levantó de su chaise-longue, caminando lentamente hacia la silla de Severus. Se detuvo por un momento antes de arrodillarse y colocar sus manos sobre las rodillas de Severus—¿Crees que esa boca suya te hará suplicar, te hará retorcerte como lo hace la mía? ¿Crees que el pequeño Chico Maravilla tendrá alguna idea de cómo complacer a su nuevo marido? —.

Severus levantó una ceja al apuesto hombre de rodillas frente a él—¿Qué dices sobre darme un regalo de bodas? —preguntó mientras Julius comenzaba a deslizar sus largos y talentosos dedos por los muslos de Severus.

—Creo, profesor, que eso podría arreglarse—.

* * *

 

Severus llegó a casa un poco después del mediodía, su humor era peor de lo que había estado cuando se fue esa mañana. Romper su acuerdo con Julius fue quizás la peor repercusión de su matrimonio con Potter. Él había estado visitando al hombre durante varios años y decir que el hombre le dio un rasguño a un prurito fue algo así como una subestimación. Era uno de los trabajadores sexuales más hábiles que Severus había tenido el placer de conocer. Lo que Julius no sabía sobre los placeres de la carne no valía la pena saberlo.

Y ahora, para empeorar las cosas, después de tener que terminar el arreglo que lo había mantenido satisfecho por tanto tiempo, tuvo que sentarse y esperar a que Potter apareciera para depositar sus cosas y dar los toques finales al contrato matrimonial. Por supuesto, Potter viviría con él, difícilmente podrían casarse y tener residencias separadas, y el mismo Severus no tenía ninguna intención de establecerse en Grimmauld Place.

Él solo había estado viviendo en su residencia actual por unos meses. Era la antigua propiedad Prince, si podía llamarse así. Se lo habían dejado a un primo que había fallecido hacía un año o algo así, y nadie se sorprendió más que Severus al descubrir que su primo le había legado la propiedad. Era modesta, como lo fueron las antiguas propiedades familiares, pero Severus prefería que fuera así. Había seis habitaciones con baño, una gran sala de estar, estudio, comedor, biblioteca, un sótano que utilizó para sus pociones, y una cocina muy útil.

La casa se encontraba en aproximadamente cinco acres de tierra. Había un jardín paisajístico que rodeaba la propiedad que formaba un poco más de un acre, y más allá de la propiedad, se había entregado a los pastos. En el jardín había un par de invernaderos que Severus tenía la intención de utilizar para cultivar varios ingredientes que necesitaba para sus pociones, y una casa de verano bastante dulce que ofrecía una buena vista de la tierra.

Su primo, al parecer, no había sido demasiado quisquilloso en asuntos de limpieza o mantenimiento de edificios, y aunque el lugar era sólido, necesitaba atención, y desde el final de la guerra, Severus había hecho su misión restaurarlo su hogar a su antigua gloria. El tiempo estaba en sus manos, después de todo. Había renunciado a su puesto en Hogwarts y se había establecido como pocionista "a pedido". Su herencia de la propiedad Prince, aunque disminuida en gran medida de lo que había sido, le dio una asignación mensual mayor que su salario de enseñanza, y, junto con los ingresos que hizo de sus órdenes, se encontraba bastante cómodo.

Se quitó la túnica exterior y la colgó en el porche, pasando a la sala de estar. Una rápida mirada a su reloj le dijo que solo tenía unos pocos minutos antes de que llegara Potter. Se movió hacia su gabinete de bebidas y se sirvió un dedo de brandy. Brandy era aceptable a esta hora del día, se dijo a sí mismo.

Respiró profundamente y bebió un sorbo de su bebida, recordándose a sí mismo que debía agradecerle a McGonagall por la sugerencia de elegir esa botella en particular, y fue a pararse frente a las ventanas francesas que daban a los jardines. Era principios de marzo y los árboles estaban empezando a florecer. Aunque las áreas exteriores indudablemente necesitaban atención, todavía eran hermosas en su estado actual.

El timbre sonó, y Severus suspiró, devolviendo el resto de su brandy con resignación. Se enderezó la túnica y se retiró al porche, preparándose antes de abrir la puerta. Se sorprendió al encontrar no solo a Potter, sino también a Draco, quien estaba un poco detrás de Potter, sonriendo cortésmente.

—Adelante—dijo Severus bruscamente, haciéndose a un lado para dejar que lo hicieran.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y les hizo un gesto para que fueran a la sala de estar, siguiéndolos. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro en el sofá, y Severus se sentó en el sillón frente a ellos, aprovechando la oportunidad para echar un rápido vistazo a Potter. Todavía estaba pálido y parecía cargarse rígidamente, sentado cerca de Draco como si pensara que el niño le ofrecería protección.

—Quería decirle—dijo Potter, sorprendiéndolo. Su voz era suave y silenciosa, como si temiera hablar demasiado fuerte—que estoy muy agradecido con usted por aceptar esto. Sé que es lo último que querría en el mundo, pero realmente aprecio lo que está haciendo por mí—.

Severus apoyó un brazo en el reposabrazos de su silla y resistió el impulso de tamborilear sus dedos—No hay necesidad de agradecerme, Sr. Potter. Debe hacerse, eso es todo lo que hay que decir sobre el tema—.

Potter asintió, su mandíbula apretada, y devolvió su atención al piso. Estaba más delgado de lo que Severus podía recordar qué era, aunque el niño nunca había ganado la cantidad de carne requerida en sus huesos, y a Severus le pareció que el niño estaba haciendo todo lo posible para hacerse lo más pequeño posible.

—Harry tiene sus cosas con él—dijo Draco, su voz eficiente y práctica—¿Tal vez después de que se haya firmado el contrato, podrías enseñarle su habitación y familiarizarlo con la casa? —.

—Por supuesto—dijo Severus—¿Se ha agregado algo al contrato desde la semana pasada? —.

Draco sacó una carpeta encogida de su túnica y la volvió a su tamaño con su varita, la abrió y sacó el contrato de matrimonio—No, no, todo está allí según lo acordado. Tú y Harry seguirán teniendo cuentas separadas en Gringotts, pero, ante la insistencia de Harry—dijo Draco, mirando al chico a su lado—tu nombre ha sido agregado a la de Harry y él te ha otorgado acceso a los fondos allí. Confío en que no abusará de ellos—.

Severus le dio a Draco una mirada fulminante, pero pareció no tener ningún efecto. El rubio continuó—El contrato terminará en el cumpleaños 21 de Harry dentro de dieciséis meses, y hasta ese momento los dos estarán sujetos a un encantamiento de fidelidad: si alguno de ustedes tiene relaciones sexuales con otra persona, el contrato ser declarado nulo e inválido y no puede ser renovado—.

Severus notó que un rubor trepaba por el cuello de Potter. Maravilloso, pensó con una sonrisa burlona, estaba siendo ensillado con un virgen.

>> Harry vivirá aquí por la totalidad del matrimonio y ha dispuesto que una suma de dinero sea transferida a su cuenta mensualmente por... mantenerlo—dijo Draco, obviamente encontrando el asunto desagradable, un hecho que no había ocultado hace una semana, cuando redactaron el contrato por primera vez, Potter había insistido, silenciosa pero firmemente, en que pagaría lo que quisiera. Severus ya había decidido exactamente para qué se usaría ese dinero; no gastaría ni un céntimo, lo guardaría todo y cuando se disolviera el ridículo contrato, se lo tomaría todo y lo gastaría en la quincena más libertina y placentera que su cerebro pudiera idear con Julius.

>> Cualquiera que sea el dinero que realice cualquiera de las partes será retenido por el individuo y no se considerará propiedad del matrimonio. Ambas partes pueden buscar cualquier forma de empleo que elijan, siempre que exista dentro de los parámetros de la ley—Añadió, y Potter logró una pequeña sonrisa—Harry también traerá a Kreacher, el elfo doméstico que actualmente ocupa Grimmauld Place, con él para poder servirles a los dos aquí. Al disolverse el matrimonio, Harry regresará a su propiedad y no tendrá derecho a la propiedad Prince, ya que Severus no tendrá derecho sobre las propiedades Potter o Black—.

Draco levantó la vista y Severus pensó que el chico necesitaba un pequeño par de anteojos que pudiera sacarse de la nariz para completar la apariencia de un eficiente empleado legal—Eso es todo lo que hay que hacer, el lado legal de las cosas es algo secundario al vínculo mágico que tendrá lugar para anular la magia de sangre que usaban los mortífagos—.

—¿Y cuándo, Draco...? —Dijo Severus suavemente—¿...te volviste tan hábil en la ley? —.

Draco sacó la barbilla desafiantemente, y Severus recordó al niño que una vez había conocido—Esto ha sido elaborado por una firma legal perfectamente acreditada. Solo estoy aquí para apoyar a Harry y ser testigo de la firma del contrato. Sin embargo—dijo el chico, una buena cantidad de acero entró en su voz—Hermione y yo, ambos, tenemos intenciones de asistir a la facultad de derecho en septiembre. Nos gustaría poder hacer una diferencia en este mundo por el que hemos luchado tanto—.

—¿Señorita Granger? —Severus preguntó—No me di cuenta de que ustedes dos eran...—.

Esto provocó un bufido de Potter y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los suyos mientras el chico decía con una débil sonrisa—Oh, ellos no "son" señor. Es cierto, sin embargo, que Draco ha formado una especie de apego a un tercio del Trío Dorado, pero no es ni yo ni Hermione—.

Severus volvió su atención a Draco, incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa—¿Weasley? —preguntó, recibiendo una sonrisa en respuesta.

—Pensé que sabías que estábamos viviendo juntos—.

—Había escuchado... algo de ese tipo, pero no me había dado cuenta...—.

—Bueno, ahí tienes, aprendes algo nuevo todos los días. Ahora, si firmas donde he marcado, Harry ya firmó su parte—.

Draco le entregó el contrato y un bolígrafo muggle y le dio al documento una mirada superficial antes de firmar con su nombre al pie de la primera y segunda página.

>> Bien, ahora que ya está hecho, ¿tal vez puedas darle a Harry un pequeño tour y arreglar sus cosas? —Dijo Draco, encogiendo la documentación y poniéndola de nuevo en su bolsillo.

Severus no podía decir que estaba particularmente emocionado por el tono imperioso que Draco había adoptado, ni podía decir que entendía completamente la postura obviamente protectora que el chico estaba usando con respecto a Potter, pero había tenido un día bastante difícil y su humor no estaba en condiciones para discutir

—Muy bien—dijo, levantándose de su asiento—Señor Potter, si es tan amable de seguirme—.

Severus salió de la sala de estar y subió las escaleras, consciente de que Potter estaba detrás de él, y continuó por el rellano hasta que llegó la última habitación a la izquierda. Abrió la puerta e indicó a Potter que entrara.

>> Esta será su habitación. Hay un baño adjunto a través de esa puerta. Confío que esto servirá a su propósito—.

Era una buena habitación, Severus supuso. El mobiliario, afortunadamente, había sido bastante bueno en toda la casa y solo había tenido que reemplazar algunos artículos hasta el momento. Había otros que estaba deseando arrojar, simplemente porque ofendían su gusto, pero esta habitación, al menos para su mente, era bastante agradable.

Observó mientras Potter se movía por la habitación y examinaba los muebles: una robusta cama con dosel, un armario, un escritorio y una silla, una cómoda y una pequeña chimenea con dos sillones frente a ella.

El chico se giró para mirarlo, con una suave sonrisa en sus labios—Esto es encantador, de verdad—dijo en voz baja. Se acercó a la ventana y miró a los jardines, la sonrisa todavía jugando alrededor de su boca—Qué hermoso—dijo en voz baja. Dio media vuelta para enfrentar a Severus y dijo—¿No has estado aquí por mucho tiempo, creo? —.

—Unos meses—respondió Severus—Hay partes de la propiedad que necesitan un poco de atención—.

Potter asintió—¿Te gusta? Quiero decir, ¿te gusta vivir aquí? —preguntó.

Severus se encogió de hombros—Sirve lo suficientemente bien—.

Hubo una pausa por un momento antes de que Potter aclarara su garganta y dijera con obvia vergüenza—¿Esta no es tu habitación y la estoy tomando? —.

Severus lo miró como si esperara el remate—Por supuesto que no—respondió—No vamos a compartir los dormitorios por el amor de Dios. Solo porque nos casemos no significa que necesitemos compartir una cama—.

—Por supuesto—Potter se volvió hacia la ventana y respiró hondo, sus hombros temblaron ligeramente mientras lo hacía. Severus se preguntó cuándo fue la última vez que el niño comió una comida completa. Estaba seguro de que nunca había estado tan delgado cuando estaba en Hogwarts, y había una fragilidad en él que nunca antes había existido.

Pareció sacudirse y apartarse de la ventana, caminando hacia Severus y pescando algo en su túnica mientras lo hacía. Sacó una pequeña caja y se la tendió a Severus, diciendo—Sólo un... agradecimiento por lo que estás haciendo por mí. Si no te gustan, entonces no te preocupes, pero... bueno... aquí tienes de todas formas—.

Severus tomó la caja ofrecida y la abrió para encontrar un par de gemelos de plata y esmeralda, ambos en forma de pequeñas serpientes. Mientras miraba, las serpientes se torcieron ligeramente, alterando sus colas y volviendo a acomodarse en la caja.

>> Si no te gustan, puedes meterlos en un cajón y dejarlos recoger polvo, pero yo quería... Quería que tengas algo simbólico—.

No eran lo que Severus habría elegido para sí mismo, pero podía ver que no habrían sido baratos—Gracias, Sr. Potter. Me temo que no tengo un regalo para usted—.

Potter agitó su mano con desdén y dijo—No me lo esperaba. Después de todo, tú eres el que me hace el favor. Si no hubiera sido tan estúpido como para dejarme ser capturado en primer lugar, si no hubieran logrado...—se detuvo y un profundo ceño fruncido se asentó entre las cejas. Los ojos verdes se desenfocaron y un temblor recorrió el delgado cuerpo—Pero ya es demasiado tarde para eso—susurró—Sucedió, y estoy agradecido de que estés aquí para salvarme... otra vez—.

Pareció sacudirse y después de una respiración profunda dijo con voz más firme—¿Me mostrarías los terrenos? Me gustaría verlos mejor—.

* * *

 

Ahí estaba, su firma secándose lentamente en la parte inferior del certificado de matrimonio. Era oficial, ahora estaba casado con Harry Potter, y lo estaría durante los próximos dieciséis meses. A veces, se preguntaba si era posible que su vida fuera más absurda.

El mismo Potter estaba de pie con Weasley, Granger y Draco, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para parecer estoico y tranquilo, aunque Severus había notado el apretón de manos cuando firmó el certificado. Potter le dijo algo a Granger y ella sonrió, moviéndose con él a la mesa de las bebidas y deslizándoles una copa de champán, uniéndose a Dumbledore.

Todos estaban en la finca Prince, ya que se consideraba un lugar adecuado para celebrar la ceremonia, y todos los asuntos legales habían sido resueltos. Ahora solo estaba el asunto de la unión mágica que se haría en privado cuando todos se hubieran ido y podrían consolidar el vínculo con su noche de bodas.

 _"La noche de bodas"_ , Severus se burló de sí mismo, " _qué chiste_ ". No podía decir que estaba de alguna manera atraído por el flaco cachorro, pero supuso que Julius había tenido razón cuando dijo que había una cualidad despreocupada en él, lo cual, supuso, podría ser un poco atractivo en la luz correcta. Sin embargo, apenas tenía esperanzas de una noche de pasión que le hiciera temblar la tierra con su nuevo marido, de hecho, estaba decidido a que fuera lo más clínico posible.

Vio como Draco pasó un brazo por la cintura de Weasley y acarició su cuello con la nariz. Bueno, no había sido una broma después de todo; allí estaban, grandes como la vida y participando en enfermizas muestras de afecto. Weasley sonrió y jaló más a Draco, su altura le permitió soltar un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza rubia debajo de su barbilla. Los ojos de Severus volvieron a la mesa de bebidas y vio a Potter parado allí, mirando a los dos chicos con una expresión nostálgica.

 _"Interesante_ ", pensó Severus. Se preguntó a cuál de los chicos estaba dirigido el anhelo y pensó que el chico estaba perdiendo el tiempo; incluso a su perspectiva cínica y amarga, era obvio que Draco y Weasley estaban embrutecidos el uno con el otro.

Draco presionó un beso en los labios de Weasley y susurró algo, luego se liberó de los brazos desgarbados del pelirrojo y cruzó la habitación para unirse a él.

—Draco—Severus lo reconoció.

—Severus—respondió el rubio—Nos iremos pronto, dejaremos que tú y Harry lo hagan. Solo quería...—Draco se detuvo con el ceño fruncido, girando la cabeza para mirar a Harry—Tu lo... lo cuidarás, ¿no es así? —preguntó, enfrentando a Severus de nuevo con una mirada tan seria que Severus casi se rió.

—Es un hombre maduro, puede cuidarse solo—.

—No quise decir eso—dijo secamente Draco—Él no es... él no es como solía ser, y tú eres difícilmente el hombre más amable del planeta. Solo... solo prométeme que lo tratarás amablemente—.

Severus alzó una ceja oscura y dijo—¿Desde cuándo te convertiste en su protector más feroz? —.

La expresión de Draco se oscureció y se enderezó—Desde que lo arrastré de vuelta a Hogwarts medio muerto—dijo en voz baja—No espero que lo entiendas, pero me preocupo por Harry y no puedo dejarlo aquí sin saber que él estará bien. No te estoy pidiendo que seas alguien que no eres y te conviertas en Molly Weasley de repente, pero por favor, se gentil con él—.

—No tengo intención de tratar al niño de otra manera que no sea como siempre lo he hecho—.

—De eso es de lo que tengo miedo—respondió bruscamente Draco—Por favor, Severus, él no es ese chico que se sentó en tus lecciones de Pociones y te respondió con comentarios mordaces y frases sarcásticas. Necesita algo de amabilidad, no puede vivir en esta casa contigo durante los próximos dieciséis meses, contigo siendo un bastardo con él—.

—Draco, realmente no me importa tu tono, ni esta conferencia no solicitada. Este matrimonio—dijo, su labio fruncido con la palabra—tiene la intención de mantener a Potter fuera de peligro hasta que llegue a 21. Todo lo que necesitamos hacer es relativamente pacífico hasta que eso suceda. Mientras él se mantenga fuera de mi camino y yo me mantenga alejado de él, todo estará bien—.

—Como estás casado con él, ¿te mataría llamarlo Harry? —Draco negó con la cabeza y miró tristemente a Severus, diciendo—¿Sabes qué? Lo intenté. Realmente no sé por qué me molesté. ¿Confío en que no tienes ninguna objeción en que visite a Harry mientras él vive aquí? —.

—No—dijo Severus con rigidez—Serás bienvenido—.

—¿Y Ron y Hermione? Él necesita a sus amigos, por favor no los excluyas—.

Severus sintió que el músculo de su mandíbula se contraía y estaba terriblemente cerca de maldecir a la rubia amenaza que sentía que podía hablarle de esa manera—Este será el hogar del niño, por supuesto que pueden venir—.

Draco asintió—Bien. No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que se asegurarán de que salgas antes de que lleguen. Te veré entonces. Solo... piensa en lo que dije—.

Draco giró sobre sus talones y caminó de regreso a Weasley, luego ambos se unieron a Potter y Granger en la mesa de bebidas. Weasley y Granger se turnaron para abrazar al chico, todo un poco dramático para el gusto de Severus, luego se movieron hacia el flu. Draco también abrazó a Potter y luego se paró con las manos en los hombros del chico, diciendo algo tranquilo y sin duda alentador. Potter sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, entonces Draco se inclinó hacia adelante para colocar un beso en su frente.

Severus le echó un vistazo a Weasley, quien todavía estaba esperando en la chimenea, pero no parecía perturbado en lo más mínimo por el beso. De hecho, estaba mirando a Draco con un poco de orgullo y afecto, y cuando Draco se unió a él, la sonrisa en sus ojos se intensificó. Los tres desaparecieron en el flu, dejándolo solo con Potter y Dumbledore, el notario que había supervisado los asuntos legales se había ido tan pronto como se firmó el certificado.

—Estás usando los gemelos—dijo Potter, mientras se acercaba a él. Parecía complacido por el hecho.

—Sí, iban bastante bien con las túnicas—.

—Te ves muy inteligente, esas túnicas son preciosas—.

 _"Dios mío, el chico estaba tratando de felicitarlo"_ —Gracias—dijo, esperando que Potter no esperara un sentimiento similar; parecía como si le hubiera prestado su túnica a un hombre de varios tamaños más grande que él, y su rostro era pálido y algo demacrado.

—Bueno, mis muchachos, si están listos, podemos comenzar la unión mágica—dijo Dumbledore, viniendo a unirse a ellos.

Si era posible, Potter palideció aún más, pero se mantuvo firme y asintió, al igual que Severus.

>> Muy bien entonces, tómense la mano izquierda—instruyó Dumbledore, y Severus lo hizo, sintiendo que la mano de Potter temblaba. Dumbledore sacó su varita y golpeó sus muñecas, donde la vena más grande era visible y murmuró suavemente— _Ligaveris Sanguinem Amet_ —.

Un hilo púrpura brotó del extremo de la varita de Dumbledore y se envolvió alrededor de sus manos unidas y Severus sintió el pulso en su muñeca latir incómodamente. Una sensación de hormigueo viajó por su brazo, seguido por una sensación de calor intenso y luego frialdad.

— _Tempus Nexum_ —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza, seguido por— _Sanguinem Nuptias_ —y el hilo violeta se desvaneció con un destello. Cuando bajó la mirada hacia su mano, había una alianza de oro en su dedo anular, su gemela estaba en la de Potter.

El chico lo miró maravillado, entonces, por alguna razón desconocida, sonrió. Miró a Severus y dijo en voz baja—No pensé que tendríamos anillos de bodas. Es... algo agradable—.

Severus levantó una ceja pero no dijo nada, pensando en privado que el chico era un idiota.

—Bueno—dijo Dumbledore, sonriéndoles benignamente a los dos—Debería dejarlos a los dos en paz—.

 _"Oh, sí"_ , pensó Severus,  _"déjanos disfrutar de nuestra muy anticipada noche de bodas sin obstáculos"._

—Gracias por todo lo que ha hecho, señor—dijo Potter en voz baja, extendiendo su mano, que Severus notó temblaba una vez más, a Dumbledore.

—No hay necesidad de gracias, Harry, lo sabes—contestó Dumbledore, tomando la mano ofrecida y sacudiéndola firmemente—Severus mi muchacho—dijo el hombre, volviendo su atención hacia él—espero verte pronto. Me encantaría que aceptases mi oferta de venir a tomar el té a Hogwarts uno de estos días—.

—Iré Albus, cuando me encuentre libre— _"Lo que puedes apostar no será pronto"_ , añadió mentalmente.

El viejo idiota centelleó y, no por primera vez, Severus se alegró de no estar en deuda con el exasperante hombre. Se dirigió al flu y agarró una pizca de polvo antes de devolverles la sonrisa a los dos y luego desaparecer en las llamas.

Bueno, eso fue todo, finalmente estaba a solas con Potter. La habitación pareció resonar de repente de una manera que no había notado antes. Potter se acercó a las ventanas francesas y se paró sosteniendo su vaso de champán sin haberlo bebido, mirando hacia los jardines. Había algo pasivo en sus rasgos, algo que era extraño para Severus. Estaba acostumbrado al chico que parecía impúdico o desafiante, incluso suponía a veces divertido, pero esta expresión facial en blanco que no revelaba nada de lo que podría estar debajo era desconocida para Severus.

—Un lugar tan hermoso—dijo Potter en voz baja, y Severus no supo si se estaba dirigiendo a él o no—Es tan pacífico aquí, como si el resto del mundo no existiera. Debes amar este lugar—dijo, dándose la vuelta para enfrentar a Severus.

—Sirve para un propósito—dijo Severus, sorprendido cuando la cara del chico cayó ligeramente.

—¿No te gusta aquí? —preguntó.

—Como dije, sirve para un propósito—.

—Puedo ayudar a mejorarlo—dijo Potter, su rostro se iluminó ligeramente—Soy sorprendentemente bueno en bricolaje, y me encanta trabajar en jardines—.

—Tal vez—dijo Severus sin comprometerse, no del todo seguro de querer involucrar a Potter en la restauración de su hogar—De todos modos, Sr. Potter, deberíamos asegurarnos de que el vínculo esté finalizado—.

La cara ya pálida de Potter perdió el resto de su color y Severus resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco. Querido Merlín, él no estaba deseando que llegara el momento, pero el sexo era sexo al final del día, no había necesidad de ser tan remilgado al respecto.

>> Llegaré a tu habitación dentro de una hora y podremos ponernos en eso—.

Potter no dijo nada, simplemente asintió y bajó los ojos al piso.  _"Merlín, sálvame de los ingenuos sonrojados"_ , pensó Severus mientras salía de la habitación, con la intención de sumergirse en un baño caliente con un vaso de whisky de 20 años antes de tener que sucumbir a su destino.

E hizo justo eso, disfrutando de la bañera maravillosamente grande que tenía su propio baño, y un vaso de excelente whisky terminó siendo tres. Para cuando salió de la bañera y cruzó el pasillo hacia la habitación de Potter, estaba cómodamente confundido y se sentía más divertido con la tarea que tenía entre manos, de lo que había permitido imaginar con su molestia previa.

Golpeó rápidamente, luego entró a la habitación y encontró a Potter sentado en el asiento de la ventana, la habitación solo iluminada por el suave resplandor de un par de velas. Severus contuvo un bufido ante eso, apenas creyendo que el chico esperaba que esto fuera un esfuerzo romántico. Potter se puso de pie, sus manos girando frente a él, luego se movió un poco más cerca de él.

>> Potter, antes de que... debo preguntar ¿eres virgen? —.

Algo extraño revoloteó en la cara de Potter y parpadeó rápidamente antes de mirar hacia abajo y sacudir rápidamente la cabeza—Yo... no... no soy virgen—dijo, su voz apenas por encima de un susurro—Esta... esta no será mi primera vez—.

Bueno, eso fue una sorpresa. Por el rubor y los ojos bajos, Severus habría puesto una buena cantidad de dinero en Potter siendo un pequeño inocente intocado.

—Bien—dijo bruscamente—Eso hace las cosas más fáciles—.

Potter asintió y luego se movió el resto del camino a través de la habitación para pararse frente a él. Para alguien que había hecho esto antes, el chico era una bolsa de nervios. Severus pudo ver que estaba temblando levemente, pero había una mueca decidida en su mandíbula y podía ver un poco de la vieja capacidad de recuperación de Potter.

—¿Deberíamos... deberíamos besarnos? —Preguntó Potter en voz baja.

Severus levantó una ceja y dijo—No creo que sea necesario. Ve a la cama y quítate la ropa—.

Potter se estremeció ligeramente pero asintió y se movió hacia la cama, quitándose la túnica por encima de la cabeza y moviéndose para desabrochar sus botones, deteniéndose después del primer par y volteándose hacia Severus, quien estaba quitándose los gemelos y colocándolos en el escritorio.

—Yo... estoy un poco... quiero decir... ¿podríamos hacer esto en la oscuridad? No eres tú—agregó rápidamente—Estoy solo un poco... consciente de mí mismo—.

 _"Dios mío"_ , Severus gimió internamente,  _"¿qué tan mojado podría estar el chico?"_ —Bien—dijo lacónicamente—Desnúdate y metete en la cama, prometo que no voy a mirar—agregó, incapaz de disimular su desprecio.

Se giró para continuar desvistiéndose, oyendo al chico pelear detrás de él, eventualmente oyendo el leve crujido de los muelles cuando Potter se subió. Severus bajó su ropa interior y luego apagó las velas, agradecido de que fuera una noche lo suficientemente brillante para permitirle moverse a la cama con una pequeña luz de guía para ayudarlo. Él se quitó los pantalones y los pateó ligeramente hacia un lado antes de trepar a la cama junto a la forma temblorosa a su lado.

—Ponte de lado—instruyó, sin importarle hacer esto cara a cara con el chico. Buscó su varita, maldito si iba a preparar a Potter manualmente; apenas condescendió en hacerlo con Julius, un hombre que le garantizaba un placer incalculable no iba a molestarse por el tembloroso chico que era tan inexperto que Severus de pronto sintió lástima por sí mismo y por los siguientes dieciséis meses de tales encuentros.

>> Voy a usar un hechizo para prepararte—dijo desapasionadamente, inmediatamente después de murmurar el hechizo y escuchar el aliento de Potter mientras lo hacía. Apuntó su varita hacia su propia palma y murmuró el hechizo de nuevo, su mano repentinamente cubierta de lubricante resbaladizo. Se lo limpió por completo, poniéndose duro a sí mismo, ya que Merlín sabía que la situación no lo había hecho.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente preparado, y su propia erección se cubrió generosamente, se deslizó en la cama hasta que su pecho se presionó contra la espalda de Potter. Se inclinó y levantó la pierna del chico y la apartó, alcanzando su mano hasta que encontró su destino. Guió su erección hacia la entrada del chico y, sin previo aviso, comenzó a empujar dentro. Inmediatamente sintió el cuerpo de Potter tensarse y dijo con un gruñido—Por los dientes de Merlín, Potter, si haces eso, entonces nunca entraré en ti y estaremos aquí toda la maldita noche—.

—Lo siento—dijo Potter, su voz entrecortada y temblorosa—Yo... lo estoy intentando... lo prometo—.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Potter para prepararse e intentó avanzar otra vez. Hubo menos resistencia esta vez, pero el cuerpo de Potter estaba tan tenso como una cuerda de piano y Severus se preguntó si tal vez el chico había estado mintiendo cuando dijo que no era virgen en un caso de bravuconada equivocada. Severus descubrió que realmente no le importaba. Se aseguraría de tener cuidado, no era un monstruo, pero si el chico quería mentirle, ese era su problema.

Empujó un poco más y lentamente se envainó dentro del cuerpo del chico. Había algo que decir acerca de los nervios, pensó Severus al encontrarse totalmente incrustado; el cuerpo alrededor de su erección ahora completamente dura estaba deliciosamente apretado, y cuando comenzó a moverse hacia adentro y hacia afuera en empujes lentos y precisos, pensó que tal vez podría soportarlo, por lo menos por un tiempo.

Se movió un poco más rápido, tirando cada vez más y empujando completamente hasta la base, sintiendo que su placer crecía cada vez. La respiración de Potter todavía estaba desgarrada y el hombro bajo su mano temblaba con cada embestida. Continuó empujando, sintiéndose acercándose más al borde mientras lo hacía, sabiendo que probablemente estaba siendo demasiado duro pero que solo quería encontrar su liberación. Llegó con fuerza y con un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, clavando los dedos en el hombro de Potter.

Permitió que su respiración se equilibrara mientras volvía en sí mismo y lentamente se deslizó del cuerpo del chico, murmurando un rápido  _Scourgify_  mientras lo hacía. Pensó que sería mejor que cuidara a su nuevo marido y, por lo tanto, le pasó una mano por la cadera al chico solo para descubrir que el chico ni siquiera estaba duro.

—Está bien—fue la voz amortiguada, seguida de un ruido que sonaba sospechosamente como el chico tratando de contener un sollozo.

—¿Te lastimé? —preguntó Severus.

—No, no, está bien. Yo solo... no es nada... honestamente—.

—Muy bien—dijo Severus, rodando y saliendo de la cama, recuperando sus pantalones y deslizándose en ellos. Se movió hacia el escritorio y recogió el resto de su ropa, moviéndose hacia la puerta y volteándose hacia la cama mientras permanecía de pie con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta. Podía ver a Potter aún acostado de costado, iluminado ligeramente por la franja de luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, sus rodillas llegaban hasta su pecho.

>> Como este arreglo ridículo significa que no podré buscar ninguna otra gratificación para los próximos dieciséis meses, confío en que no tenga inconveniente en que repita este encuentro cuando pueda sentir la necesidad—.

Hubo un silencio por un momento, seguido de una fuerte inspiración, luego una voz suave, diciendo—Por supuesto. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, dadas las circunstancias—.

—Bien. Te daré las buenas noches entonces—dijo Severus, luego se giró y salió. Dieciséis meses del sexo más básico de su vida con el compañero de cama más insípido, ¿cómo iba a hacerle frente?

* * *

 

Potter ya estaba levantado cuando bajó a desayunar. Estaba sentado a la mesa de la cocina, con una taza de té, mirando la delicada taza de porcelana, círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos y una palidez enfermiza en su piel. Sin embargo, levantó la vista cuando Severus entró y le ofreció una sonrisa, diciendo:

—Buenos días. No sabía si pedirle o no a Kreacher que le prepare un desayuno, pensé que preferiría hacerlo—.

—¿No estás comiendo? —Preguntó Severus mientras se sentaba frente a Potter.

Potter se encogió de hombros—Realmente no como el desayuno—dijo, reanudando su acción anterior de mirar su té.

 _"No comes mucho de nada por tu aspecto"_ , pensó Severus. Se volvió hacia el viejo elfo doméstico que esperaba instrucciones de él y le dijo—Dos huevos, escalfados, sobre pan integral—.

Kreacher asintió y se concentró en su tarea y Potter volvió a mirarlo, con una pequeña sonrisa tirando de las comisuras de su boca.

—Iba a pedir eso para ti. Recuerdo que lo tomabas todo el tiempo para el desayuno en la escuela. No quería suponer, no siempre mantenemos viejos hábitos, ¿verdad? —.

La pregunta realmente no parecía estar dirigida a él, así que Severus decidió no contestarla. Dirigió su atención hacia la pila de periódicos al lado de su codo y levantó el primero de la pila, sus ojos girando por sí mismos cuando vio que las noticias de la primera página eran su matrimonio con Potter. Miró al chico, quien se encogió de hombros y dijo:

>> Les dije. Parecía mejor adelantarse a cualquier historia sin sentido que pudiera abundar. Seamus (¿te acuerdas de Seamus?) Trabaja para El Profeta ahora, así que tomé una cerveza con él hace un par de días y le di la primicia.... lo hice parecer como si hubiéramos estado juntos por un tiempo y solo quería hacerlo oficial, solo un asunto tranquilo y privado. Estoy seguro de que la historia real no sería tan agradable... ni tan prudente como para publicar en esa publicación—.

Bueno, eso fue una delicadeza inesperada de parte del chico. Era un curso de acción sensato y, por supuesto, enviaría un mensaje de una vez por todas a los Mortífagos existentes que podrían haber tenido la tentación de intentar explotar el vínculo mágico de sangre.

—Suena lógico—dijo Severus, descartando el periódico e intercambiándolo a favor del muggle local que se entregaba todas las mañanas.

Potter asintió y bebió un sorbo de té, haciendo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta de que se había enfriado. Lo dejó a un lado y se acomodó en lugar de mirar hacia la mesa, con las manos en el regazo, todavía separado de un ligero temblor que lo seguía agitando.

Los huevos de Severus se colocaron frente a él, y después de servirse una taza de café de la cafetera recién preparada frente a él, se dispuso a tomar su desayuno, el cual, admitió, estaba muy bien hecho. Miró hacia arriba una y otra vez entre bocado y bocado para ver a Potter flexionando los dedos de su mano izquierda, frunciéndole el ceño mientras temblaba cuando enderezaba sus dedos.

>> ¿Cuál es el problema con tu mano? —Preguntó Severus, y Potter levantó la vista rápidamente, como sorprendido de que le hablaran.

—Oh... nada—dijo en voz baja—Es solo... hay algún daño nervioso residual de... antes—.

—¿Estás teniendo tratamiento para eso? —.

Potter negó con la cabeza—No deseo pasar más tiempo en el hospital de lo estrictamente necesario. Además, me han dicho que es poco lo que pueden hacer—Bajó la mirada hacia la mano temblorosa que descansaba sobre la mesa—No importa—dijo en voz baja—es solo un temblor—.

Severus estaba a punto de comentar que creía que el chico era tonto por no buscar el tratamiento adecuado, y que debería superar el estúpido miedo a los hospitales que pudiera albergar, cuando Potter se puso de pie y dijo:

>> Pensé que podría conocer mi lugar un poco mejor hoy, pasar algún tiempo en el jardín y en los alrededores, espero que esté bien contigo—.

—Por supuesto. Pasaré el día haciendo pociones—dijo Severus, satisfecho de saber que Potter no le exigiría que le proporcionará una fuente interminable de entretenimiento.

—¿Algo interesante? —Preguntó Potter, inclinando su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado.

—No para ti, estoy seguro—respondió Severus, y las mejillas del chico se tiñeron ligeramente.

—No, no, estoy seguro de que tienes razón. Ningún talento para Pociones, como bien sabes. Bueno, espero que tengas un buen día de todos modos, te veré más tarde—dijo Potter, deteniéndose en su silla e inclinándose para rozar un beso contra la mejilla de Severus.

Severus resistió el impulso de maldecir al maldito muchacho y en su lugar se conformó con volverse hacia él con su mirada más fulminante, diciendo—El hecho de que estemos casados no significa que tengamos que rebajarnos a tan ridículas demostraciones de sentimentalismo—.

Los ojos de Potter volvieron al suelo y él asintió, diciendo en voz baja—Por supuesto, lo siento—.

Salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás y Severus negó con la cabeza. Realmente, estaba casado con la criatura más insípida.

* * *

 

Severus había esperado que Potter fuera un ruidoso, desconsiderado, compañero de casa. Tal como estaban las cosas, el chico estaba tan callado y cauteloso, que a veces tenía que comprobar que todavía estaba en la casa. Se movía por el lugar como un fantasma, y hubo varias veces que Severus casi había saltado de su piel cuando se dio vuelta y vio que Potter había entrado silenciosamente en la habitación en la que estaba.

Parecía pasar gran parte de su tiempo al aire libre, ya fuera en el jardín o caminando por los numerosos senderos que salpicaban el campo de Somerset en el que se encontraba la finca. Salía de la casa todos los lunes, miércoles y viernes, aunque Severus no tuvo problemas él mismo para descubrir a dónde iba su marido; realmente no le importaba mientras no le molestara.

Pasaron las comidas juntos, aunque a menudo por accidente en lugar de planearlo. Kreacher cocinaba para los dos, y ambos parecían gravitar naturalmente hacia la cocina al mismo tiempo, aunque por qué Potter se molestaba, Severus no tenía ni idea. Picaba su comida y nunca había terminado una comida completa, a pesar de que Kreacher era, de hecho, un cocinero sorprendentemente experto.

Severus había terminado la comida, solo esta vez, ya que su poción había tomado más tiempo de lo habitual, cuando decidió pasar el resto de la tarde en la biblioteca, leyendo cualquier libro que le apeteciera. Le gustaba la biblioteca. Era una habitación de buen tamaño, bien equipada con todo tipo de material de lectura, acogedor y cálido. Había una chimenea en un extremo de la sala, frente a la cual se colocó un sofá algo angosto, pero sin embargo muy cómodo.

Fue en este sofá que Severus encontró a Potter acurrucado cuando entró en la habitación. Sintió un matiz de molestia; él había querido la habitación para él mismo, no para compartirla con su irritante ex-alumno. El chico levantó la vista cuando la puerta se abrió y le ofreció una suave sonrisa, diciendo:

—¿Te importa que esté sentado aquí? Es un lugar tan acogedor para acurrucarse y leer, y el clima es horrible esta noche—.

—No, no me importa—dijo Severus, más bien magnánimamente, pensó. Se dirigió a la última fila de estanterías y examinó detenidamente los lomos de los libros, decidiendo un texto teórico familiar sobre las propiedades comburentes de ciertas pociones.

Se movió para sentarse en el sofá junto a Potter y cruzó las piernas por los tobillos, apoyando el libro en su regazo. Era una habitación acogedora, no se podía negar eso, y el fuerte golpe de lluvia contra las ventanas creaba un agradable telón de fondo. Nuevamente, se sorprendió de lo silencioso que era su compañero; no había ningún sonido en él excepto por el giro de las páginas de su libro y el ocasional crujido de la ropa cuando cambiaba de posición.

Finalmente, Severus decidió echarle un vistazo al chico, solo para ver si podía ver las sacudidas reveladoras que el chico solía exhibir en su clase cuando hacía lo posible por comportarse como un ser humano racional. Se sorprendió al descubrir que en lugar de mirar como si pudiera explotar por el esfuerzo de controlar su comportamiento irritante, Potter simplemente estaba mirando hacia el fuego, su cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia abajo, sus ojos apagados desenfocados.

La mano en su regazo se retorcía y había un ligero temblor recorriendo todo su cuerpo mientras estaba sentado allí, aunque si el chico era consciente de eso o no, Severus no podía decirlo. Parecía estar en otro mundo, su mente en otro lugar más allá de la habitación agradable y el alegre fuego con el que parecía estar obsesionado.

Era extraño ver esta versión de Potter, tan diferente de la persona que se había sentado en el aula de Severus hace solo un par de años. Ese chico se había reído y gritado, enfurruñado, discutido, bromeado y molestado; este chico era una imitación pálida. Este chico tenía la piel pálida y círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos, este chico decía todo tan suavemente que a veces estaba justo encima del susurro. Se movía como un fantasma y sonreía cuando creía que debería hacerlo, sonriendo incluso a Severus, que estaba seguro de que la otra versión de Potter nunca lo hubiera hecho.

El fuego crepitó ruidosamente y Potter saltó, volviendo repentinamente a sí mismo. Parpadeó un par de veces y miró el libro olvidado en su regazo, sacudiendo la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño. Lo cerró y miró la cubierta por un momento antes de tomar una respiración profunda y mirar hacia arriba, justo a tiempo para que Severus bajara la cabeza y evitara ser atrapado mirando.

—No quiero interrumpirte—comenzó Potter, y Severus le rezó a Merlín para que el chico no quisiera tener un corazón a corazón por lo que sea que lo había preocupado—pero me preguntaba ¿si tal vez podrías compartir un poco de los libros de aquí? —

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó Severus, perplejo ante la extraña pregunta.

—Los estaba revisando antes y muchos de ellos son libros para niños. Me preguntaba si tal vez ¿podría persuadirte para apartarte de ellos? —.

—Y qué, ora, dime, ¿te gustaría con libros para niños? Creí que tu lectura era un poco más avanzada—.

Potter sonrió levemente y dijo—Son para el centro—Ante la mirada obvia de perplejidad de Severus, él continuó—¿El centro que Draco y yo hemos fundado, pensé que lo sabías? —.

Severus pensó que tal vez Draco había mencionado algo hace unos meses, pero si lo recordaba bien, fue cuando estaba en camino a encontrarse con Julius y realmente no había estado prestando mucha atención.

>> Lo arreglamos en enero, para los huérfanos de la guerra—continuó Potter, bajando la mirada hacia la alianza de bodas en su dedo y girándola ligeramente. El mismo Severus no había usado la suya desde el día de la boda, la había guardado en un cajón de su mesita de noche—Draco heredó la finca Malfoy después... después de Lucius...—.

Potter se apagó. Nadie hablaba realmente del hecho de que Lucius había muerto a manos de su propio hijo, un hecho que había sido fundamental para que Draco lograra salvar a Potter y llevarlo sano y salvo a Hogwarts.

>> De todos modos, decidió usar la mayor parte del dinero para establecer el centro, lo dejó virtualmente sin un centavo—dijo Potter en voz baja—Mantuvo un poco para comprar el pequeño lugar que él y Ron tienen en Hogsmeade, pero lo que tienen ahora es de ellos. Puse el resto del dinero y abrimos hace un par de meses, es a donde voy cada semana—dijo levantando los ojos para encontrarse con los de Severus.

—Ya veo—dijo Severus, sorprendido de saber que allí era donde desaparecía Potter. De todas las cosas que había imaginado que haría el chico, cuidar a los niños huérfanos no era una de ellas—¿Y dónde está este centro? —.

—Kent, un poco en las afueras de Canterbury. Está yendo bien hasta ahora, hemos capacitado a trabajadores sociales que viven en el lugar y el abogado de Draco nos ha puesto en contacto con alguien que se especializa en la recaudación de fondos de beneficencia, así que esperamos tener fondos decentes pronto también. Dios sabe que los niños necesitan toda la ayuda que pueden obtener, algunos están tan... tan rotos—.

>> Hay una niña, ella tiene ocho años... su madre está en coma mágico en San Mungo. Lydia se llama, y es la niña más inteligente e intensa que hallas conocido. Tiene esta barrera alrededor de ella. piensa que si deja entrar a alguien entonces admitirá que no hay esperanza para su madre... que por lo que he oído, no es así. Es muy triste. Sigo tratando de comunicarme con ella, pero ella solo... no quiere ser alcanzada—.

Potter desvió su mirada hacia el fuego, su cara suave a pesar del ceño fruncido sobre ella—Puedo entenderlo, no es fácil abrirse cuando el mundo se siente como si se hubiera derrumbado a tu alrededor. Quieres ser capaz de acercarte, pedirle a alguien que mejore todo para ti, pero la idea de hacerlo y ellos mirándote como... como que eres patético por preguntar... como si fueras capaz de arreglártelas tú mismo... ese pensamiento simplemente te detiene por completo—.

Potter cerró los ojos por un momento y parecía parecer mucho más viejo que sus 19 años. Parecía más cansado y fatigado de lo que cualquier persona que no fuera adolescente tenía derecho a hacerlo, y Severus se preguntó, no por primera vez, si el chico dormía en absoluto. Los ojos se abrieron de nuevo y Potter sacudió su cabeza ligeramente, luciendo repentinamente molesto.

>> Divagando de nuevo—dijo, su voz tomando un borde—Debería dejarte en paz, has estado haciendo pociones todo el día, lo último que quieres es escucharme continuar—.

Potter se levantó del sofá, sorprendiendo a Severus con el repentino cambio de ritmo—Toma todos los libros que quieras—dijo—estoy seguro de que serían más útiles en el centro que recogiendo polvo aquí—.

—Gracias—dijo Potter, sonriendo con la primera sonrisa genuina que Severus había visto. El chico se inclinó y rozó sus labios contra la mejilla de Severus y Severus retrocedió, diciendo:

—Pensé que habíamos establecido que ese tipo de tonterías no iban a suceder—.

Potter se enderezó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del torso, asintiendo mientras decía—Lo siento, solo estoy siendo estúpido. Fuerza de la costumbre. Bueno, buenas noches entonces—.

* * *

 

Severus salió de las puertas francesas, con café en la mano, y tomó una bocanada de aire fresco. Había pasado toda la mañana preparando varias pociones que lo involucraban profundamente y estaba agradecido de tomarse un descanso. Se dirigió hacia la pequeña mesa de hierro y se sentó, estirando sus largas piernas frente a él y examinando los jardines.

Era un día hermoso, la primavera estaba casi lista para ceder el verano cuando llegaba a su fin. Los jardines estaban comenzando a tomar forma ahora, gracias en gran parte a la insistencia de Potter en pasar casi todos los momentos libres en ellos. Parecía que realmente sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando se trataba de horticultura y por lo que Severus había visto, era el único momento en el que no usaba esa mirada constante de preocupación en su rostro.

Severus sorbió su café y dejó que los olores del árbol de magnolia recién florecido flotaran sobre él. Tenía los ojos cansados por el aburrimiento del sótano y su mente estaba un poco borrosa por los emanaciones embriagantes en donde había estado inclinado durante toda la mañana. Realmente debería haber tomado algunos descansos más en el camino, pero cada paso había sido importante y Severus odiaba romper su ritmo una vez que estaba en él.

Un movimiento a su izquierda llamó su atención y se volvió para ver a Potter dirigiéndose hacia la mesa. Iba vestido con pantalones vaqueros con una camiseta vieja, ambos sucios, y su frente sudorosa, su cabello negro pegado a él en mechones. Lo frotó con su antebrazo, posiblemente la única parte de él que estaba limpia, haciéndolo sobresalir en ángulos incómodos.

—Hola—dijo, viniendo a detenerse en la mesa, tirando la cesta de flores muertas y hierbas que había estado cargando.

—Hola—respondió Severus—¿Ocupado? —.

Potter asintió y se limpió las manos en la parte delantera de sus jeans, sacudiéndose el resto del barro y tomando asiento frente a Severus—Estaba trabajando en la parte del lado oeste de la casa, los macizos de rosas necesitaban desyerbarse y me quité un poco del bulto de la enredadera de Virginia. Se verá hermoso en otoño cuando cambien los colores—.

—¿Dónde aprendiste todo esto? —Preguntó Severus, genuinamente interesado.

—Hacía todo el trabajo de jardinería en casa de mi tía y tío... bueno, hacía todo el trabajo para ser sincero, pero en realidad siempre disfruté de estar en el jardín, hay algo así como... terapéutico al respecto—.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que hiciste todo el trabajo? —Preguntó Severus, frunciendo el ceño.

Potter se encogió de hombros y se reclinó en su silla, diciendo—Mis tíos no estaban muy interesados en tenerme cerca pero se aseguraron de darme un buen uso. Es comprensible; estaban estancados conmigo, supongo que tuvieron que tener alguna compensación por ello—.

 _"Qué cosa más extraña de decir"_ , pensó Severus. Sabía que Potter no había tenido el mejor de los momentos con su así llamada familia, pero pensar que lo habían puesto a trabajar como un elfo doméstico común era una idea extraña.

>> ¿Mañana ocupada? —Preguntó Potter, cambiando el tema abruptamente.

—Bastante—respondió Severus, usado ahora para que Potter altere rápidamente el tema de conversación cuando lo estaba molestando—Los pedidos aumentan en frecuencia y complejidad. Estoy considerando contratar a un asistente—.

—El negocio realmente está despegando, debes estar orgulloso—.

Severus inclinó levemente la cabeza—Es lo suficientemente exitoso—.

Potter se rió entre dientes y dijo—Nunca exagerando el caso ¿verdad? —.

Severus levantó una ceja pero no dijo nada y Potter volvió su rostro hacia el sol, cerrando los ojos y tomando un par de respiraciones largas y profundas.

>> Un par de semanas más y podrás oler la madreselva—dijo en voz baja—Es un lugar tan hermoso—dijo, abriendo los ojos—El mundo simplemente se derrite tan pronto como te pones en el límite. Es lo más... es lo más en paz que he sentido en mucho tiempo—dijo, mirando a Severus vacilante, como si esperara que el hombre se burlara de él por su declaración.

Severus no dijo nada, solo asintió levemente. Sabía lo que Potter quería decir; era un lugar tranquilo y la casa en sí tenía algo que parecía calmar a los espíritus rebeldes e inquietos que tan a menudo lo perseguían.

Potter respiró hondo y flexionó su mano izquierda un par de veces, el temblor aún aparente, y luego dijo—El sábado a la noche tendremos nuestra primera recaudación de fondos para el centro, ese amigo del abogado de Draco se está convirtiendo en un verdadero enviado de Dios. Yo... Me preguntaba si vendrías conmigo, me gustaría que estuvieras allí—.

Severus colocó su café sobre la mesa y se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante—Debo declinar, tengo varias pociones para hacer esa noche que requieren preparación intensiva—No tenía tales planes, pero estaba condenado si iba a ser arrastrado a alguna función de caridad para ser exhibido como el esposo de Harry Potter, apoyando a su esposo en sus esfuerzos filantrópicos.

—Oh... por supuesto—dijo Potter, luciendo realmente decepcionado—Supongo que tu tiempo es demasiado valioso para desperdiciarlo en fiestas—dijo, mirando hacia los jardines—Qué vergüenza... Me hubiera gustado que conocieras a Lydia. Todavía no dice mucho, pero pasa mucho tiempo en pociones. Hace pequeñas mezclas... cosas inofensivas, por supuesto, pero creo que algún día puede tener una talento para eso. Pensé que tal vez podrías haber hablado con ella—.

Potter negó con la cabeza y miró su temblorosa mano—Fue un pensamiento tonto, no importa. Yo... creo que voy a hacer el arbusto de rododendro, se ve un poco peor por el desgaste—.

Potter se levantó, recogió su canasta de nuevo y desapareció por el otro lado de la casa. Severus negó con la cabeza. ¿Pasar su tarde conversando con idiotas y niños hoscos? Él pensó más bien que no.

Cuando llegó la noche del sábado, Potter se detuvo en el amplio pasillo, ajustándose la corbata en el espejo e intentando, en vano, cepillarse el cabello. Severus lo observó mientras se inclinaba sobre la puerta de la cocina, con una copa de vino en la mano.

—No me molestaría si fuera tú—dijo, haciendo saltar a Potter—Nunca he visto que parezca nada más que un nido de pájaros—.

Potter se volvió hacia él y en lugar de arrojarle una grosera contestación hacia él, o ponerle una cara como Severus había estado esperando, el chico simplemente se giró para mirarse al espejo y asintió a su propio reflejo—Tienes razón.  _Feo_ —llegó el susurro apenas discernible cuando la cabeza del chico se inclinó.

—Solo quise decir...—Severus comenzó, perturbado porque Potter, al parecer, no podía tomar una broma, pero el chico negó con la cabeza y dijo en voz baja:

—Sé lo que querías decir. Soy muy consciente de cómo me veo. No es de extrañar que no quisieras venir esta noche, no culparía a nadie que no quiera que me vean de su brazo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio lo haría? —.

—Potter...—gruñó Severus y el chico levantó la vista bruscamente, con los ojos horriblemente enrojecidos.

—No lo hagas—dijo sin entusiasmo—Mucha gente además de ti ha hecho grandes esfuerzos para asegurarse de que sepa lo indeseable que soy. Créeme cuando te digo que no necesito que lo reiteres—.

Se movió al porche y agarró su capa, manteniéndose de espaldas a Severus mientras la envolvía alrededor de sus hombros—Espero que tus pociones vayan bien esta noche—dijo en voz baja antes de que se apareciera.

Severus miró el lugar donde Potter había estado, frunciendo el ceño en el vacío. ¿Quién era este chico que había adoptado la forma de Harry Potter? ¿Dónde estaba el sarcasmo, la impudicia, la audacia? ¿Quién era esta persona que hablaba en susurros y evitaba el más mínimo enfrentamiento? No tenía sentido para Severus y se frustraba un poco con esta extraña encarnación de la persona que creía haber conocido.

Tomando una gran bocanada de vino, resolvió no perder más tiempo pensando en la persona exasperante que era su marido. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer con su tiempo.

* * *

 

A la mañana siguiente, mientras estaba sentado a solas en el desayuno, sacó El Profeta de la pila de periódicos sobre la mesa y vio la foto de Potter en la primera página. El chico estaba sentado solo en una gran mesa de comedor, vasos y platos vacíos desparramados a su alrededor, su corbata ligeramente aflojada y sus codos hacia adelante, descansando sobre sus rodillas.

El titular decía  _"Potter asiste a la primera función sin su nuevo esposo"_  y Severus puso los ojos en blanco mientras el artículo describía cómo Potter había lanzado la fiesta en un intento de generar fondos para su nueva empresa de mentalidad social, y estaba teniendo que hacerlo sin la ayuda de su nuevo esposo.

Severus escaneó el artículo y encontró una cita de Potter que decía  _"A mi esposo le hubiera encantado haber estado aquí conmigo esta noche, pero debes entender que su tiempo es muy valioso, y que actualmente está en proceso de preparar pociones que toman un talento y habilidad incalculables. Si hubiera podido hacerse del tiempo para estar conmigo, lo habría hecho"._

El resto del artículo insinuaba que el llamado reportero no creía ni una palabra, y se dio cuenta de que Harry era el cónyuge más descuidado en la historia del mundo. Severus se burló, pero su atención se centró en la fotografía y no pudo evitar sentir una ligera punzada de culpa al ver a la pequeña y solitaria figura sentada mirando al suelo.

Él no había estado en el mejor estado de ánimo cuando se había ido, por supuesto; El comentario brusco de Severus lo había enviado a un humor negro que, a pesar de sus mejores intenciones, Severus no había podido olvidar toda la noche. Miró la imagen de su marido, e imaginó que esa mano izquierda temblaría en su regazo mientras estaba sentado allí, mirando a otras personas que se arremolinaban, regocijándose y con suerte gastando dinero.

Tal vez, y solo tal vez, él podría ser persuadido de asistir a la siguiente función que Potter y Draco lanzaran para su pequeña cruzada, aunque solo fuera para evitar que se publicara otra foto tan triste y trágica.

No vio al chico durante todo el día, pero supuso que estaba deambulando en el jardín o en una de sus muchas caminatas por los alrededores. Severus no estaba seguro de qué tan buenos eran esos paseos para él; Estaba demasiado delgado como estaba y, aunque era bueno para él salir al aire libre, poner un poco de color en esas pálidas mejillas, no necesitaba exactamente los paseos de 6 millas que parecía emprender constantemente.

Fue solo mucho más tarde cuando se sentó a la mesa de la cocina, alrededor de las 8 en punto, para servirse una taza de café y finalmente vio a su joven esposo. Caminó hacia la cocina con un "hola" tranquilo y se movió hacia la cocina, colocando la tetera sobre ella y encendiéndola con su varita mágica. Sacó una taza del armario y revolvió las cajas de té hasta que encontró la mezcla que quería y colocó una bolsita de té en la taza, llenándola con agua hirviendo de la tetera que silbaba.

—¿Cómo te fue anoche? —Preguntó Severus mientras Potter estaba apoyado con la espalda contra el fregadero.

—Estuvo bien—respondió Potter—Llegó mucha gente y aunque no he tenido la oportunidad de conversar con nuestro contador, creo que logramos recaudar una buena cantidad. Fue una buena tarde, me divertí—.

 _"Tu imagen decía lo contrario"_ , pensó Severus, pero se conformó con decir—Bueno, eso es algo entonces—.

—¿Y tus pociones? —Preguntó Potter, y algo en el arco de su frente le dijo a Severus que el chico era muy consciente de que no había habido pociones.

—Todo fue bien—dijo suavemente Severus.

Potter asintió, un resignado, triste tipo de asentimiento, luego se levantó del fregadero y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

>> Potter—dijo Severus antes de que el chico pudiera irse—Yo... estaré... yendo a tu habitación más tarde. ¿Confío en que todo estará bien? —.

Los labios del chico se pusieron blancos cuando su boca se apretó, y pareció encogerse, doblando un brazo protectoramente alrededor de su estómago—Por supuesto. Te veré luego—dijo, girando bruscamente y saliendo de la habitación, Severus oyó el aliento tembloroso mientras se alejaba.

Pasaba de las 11 cuando entró en la habitación de Potter. La habitación estaba en la oscuridad, pero él podía ver a Potter acurrucado de costado en la cama, listo y esperándolo. No dijo nada mientras se quitaba la ropa mientras cruzaba la habitación para pararse junto a la cama. Se quitó los pantalones y los echó a un lado, deteniéndose un momento antes de quitarse los pantalones. Este no era el alivio que hubiera elegido para sí mismo; quería estar de vuelta en la habitación de Julius, dejando que el hombre trabajara sus maravillas en su carne, sus manos astutas y su boca perversa molestándolo hasta el final, pero los mendigos no podían elegir y necesitaba una liberación.

Se deslizó en la cama y preparó a Potter con el hechizo de nuevo, escuchando el alboroto familiar del aliento del chico en la oscuridad. Se lubricó a sí mismo y se endureció, lo que no fue difícil ya que había estado medio duro cuando entró en la habitación. Movió la pierna de Potter y se colocó en la entrada del chico, sintiendo la misma resistencia que la vez anterior cuando trató de empujar hacia él.

>> Lo siento—dijo Potter, su voz áspera y rota—No soy muy bueno en esto—.

 _"Me lo estás diciendo"_ , pensó Severus con un suspiro—Solo relájate—dijo lacónicamente, y Potter asintió mientras Severus intentaba presionar nuevamente. Esta vez fue más exitoso y Severus se deslizó dentro lentamente hasta que estuvo completamente enfundado. Le dio tiempo al chico para ajustarse y luego comenzó a moverse, entrando y saliendo en largos y lentos empujes, acercando un brazo para mantener a Potter apretado contra su cuerpo. Potter estaba tenso y cada músculo estaba tenso, su cabeza se convirtió en la almohada debajo de él, su respiración desigual y vibrante.

 _"Por el amor de Merlín, no es tan malditamente malo"_ , pensó Severus con irritación, aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas. Potter no sería tan malo si tuviera un poco de carne en sus huesos, suponía, mientras se movía con fuerza dentro del chico. Era bastante fuerte y tenía algo de fortaleza, pero necesitaba cuidarse mejor, ya que corría el peligro de consumirse. Severus empujó una y otra vez en el cuerpo apretado, finalmente viniéndose mientras se mordía el labio para evitar que el ruido se le escapara. No era uno para los ruidos ridículos en el dormitorio, a menos que, por supuesto, Julius los arrancara despiadadamente de él.

Se retiró cuidadosamente de Potter y echó un rápido hechizo de limpieza, rodando hacia el borde de la cama. Encontró sus pantalones y se los puso, de pie para recuperar sus pantalones y deslizarse dentro de ellos. No se había molestado en acercarse para ver la erección de Potter, era muy consciente de que no había nada allí en primer lugar.

—¿Estas bien? —dijo bruscamente mientras agarraba su camisa.

—Sí—fue la respuesta suave—Yo... buenas noches—.

Al reconocer una despedida cuando escuchó una, se dirigió a la puerta, poniendo los ojos en blanco y diciendo—Buenas noches Potter, gracias por el encuentro alucinante—.

Se retiró a su habitación y fue directamente al baño, dirigiéndose a la ducha, dejando que el rocío caliente golpeara su piel mientras permanecía allí durante unos buenos diez minutos. Él no entendía al ridículo chico. Las cosas seguramente podrían ser mejores que eso, ¿verdad? El chico le había dicho que él no era virgen, ¿entonces seguramente tenía experiencia más allá de acostarse de lado y tomarla?

Severus tiró del agua y agarró su toalla, secándose rápidamente y lanzando un hechizo de secado sobre su cabello. Se movió a su habitación y sacó un par de pantalones limpios de la cómoda y se desplomó en la cama. Se quedó allí por un buen rato, mirando el dosel de la lujosa cama, preguntándose si realmente podría arreglárselas hasta que el chico cumpliera 21. Faltaba poco menos de un año, y por supuesto, Severus no tenía más remedio que lidiar con eso, pero a veces no podía creer su mala suerte.

Finalmente, se durmió y terminó sumido en un sueño tan profundo como podía recordar, razón por la cual fue sobresaltado al ser arrancado de él tan repentinamente. Al principio no sabía por qué estaba despierto y yacía allí, frunciendo el ceño en la oscuridad hasta que escuchó el grito. Era crudo y áspero, sonaba como un animal adolorido y Severus escuchó hasta que se dio cuenta de que el siguiente venía de la habitación al otro lado del pasillo, de Potter.

Saltó de la cama y agarró su bata del gancho de la puerta, poniéndola sobre él mientras abría la puerta y cruzaba el rellano hacia la puerta de Potter. Golpeó y llamó al chico, pero los gritos volvieron a aparecer, por lo que se internó solo para encontrar a Potter dando vueltas en la cama, gritando y llorando simultáneamente.

>> ¡Potter! —gritó, pero la paliza no disminuyó. Caminó hacia la cama y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Potter, dándole al chico una sacudida firme.

—¡No! —Potter lloró—¡Por favor, por favor, no más! No puedo... ¡por favor no me lo hagas, no puedo soportar más! —gritó, tambaleándose hacia arriba y hacia los brazos de Severus.

Estaba temblando, los sollozos ásperos y desgarrados le desgarraron todo el cuerpo mientras agarraba la bata de Severus. Severus se quedó aturdido por un momento, pero finalmente se movió para poder abrazar al chico, manteniéndolo firmemente en su lugar mientras Potter temblaba de miedo puro e incontrolable, los sollozos continuaban.

—Ssh—dijo Severus mientras sostenía al chico cerca de su pecho—Fue un sueño, necesitas calmarte—.

—No era un sueño, era real... era real—llegó la voz diminuta, dura por la emoción.

—Estás a salvo ahora, estás en casa, estás en tu propia cama, no te está pasando nada—.

El cuerpo en sus brazos se puso rígido y la mano agarrando su bata se soltó lentamente—Oh, Dios mío—llegó el susurro horrorizado y Severus sintió que Potter luchaba por liberarse de sus brazos—Oh, Dios mío, lo siento mucho—.

Potter finalmente se separó de Severus y prácticamente voló sobre la cama, susurrando  _Lumos_  mientras lo hacía. Las velas en la habitación cobraron vida y Potter se puso de pie contra la pared cerca de la ventana, con los ojos desorbitados y su respiración en estallidos agudos y frenéticos.

>> Lo siento mucho—repitió, mirando a Severus con horror.

—Potter qué demonios...—.

—No quise... Dios, yo... ¿qué estarás pensando de mí? Debo haber olvidado poner los encantamientos silenciadores. Yo... Soy un idiota... Yo...—.

Severus se puso de pie y se movió hacia Potter, perturbado por las lágrimas que surcaban la cara del chico y el puro terror que podía ver grabado en cada línea. Levantó la mano para colocarla sobre el hombro de Potter y se horrorizó al ver que el chico se estremecía ante el movimiento, como si esperase que lo golpearan.

—Potter, yo nunca...—.

—Lo sé—susurró Potter mientras las lágrimas rodaban lentamente por sus mejillas—Sé que no lo harías... —se calló, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo cuando una expresión de tristeza se asentó en su rostro, algo profundamente desagradable se retorció en la boca del estómago de Severus—Lamento haberte despertado—murmuró el chico—no volverá a suceder, lo prometo—.

—No importa—dijo Severus frunciendo el ceño.

—Por favor, vuelve a la cama. Me aseguraré de que los encantamientos de silenciamiento estén listos esta vez—.

—Potter, no puedo dejarte así—.

—Estoy bien—dijo el chico, limpiando rápidamente sus lágrimas, con una repentina expresión de resolución en sus ojos—Fue solo... estoy bien... de verdad. No tendrás problemas otra vez—.

—Otra vez, Potter ¿con qué frecuencia sucede esto? —.

Potter negó con la cabeza y bajó la vista al suelo—No importa—.

—Sí, importa, ¿por qué no...? —.

—Severus por favor—susurró Potter, y Severus se sorprendió por el uso de su nombre, la primera vez que Potter lo había usado alguna vez—Por favor, vete, no te molestaré más—.

—No estas... —comenzó a decir Severus, pero se apagó ante la mirada desesperada en los ojos del chico—Bien, bien, me iré—dijo con un gesto resignado. Se dirigió a la puerta y se detuvo con la mano en el mango, girando su cuerpo ligeramente para devolver la vista a la desdichada figura que todavía estaba acurrucada contra la pared.

No estaba familiarizado con la sensación arañando su pecho y parte de él sentía que hacer cualquier cosa menos que quedarse y ofrecer algún tipo de consuelo a la miserable criatura que no se parecía en nada al chico que una vez conocía, habría sido nada menos que abyecta crueldad. No estaba en su naturaleza, sin embargo, ofrecer consuelo a nadie, y menos a alguien con quien ya había tanta distancia, y aunque se sentía mal, se fue, haciendo todo lo posible por ignorar el llanto desgarrador que había oído mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

 

Encontró a Potter en la casa de verano a la mañana siguiente, con una taza de té intacta sobre la mesa a su lado, mirando a lo lejos con ojos cansados y desenfocados. El chico no lo miró, sino que continuó mirando al frente, con la mano temblando en su regazo y el resto temblando a pesar del calor de la mañana de mayo.

Severus se sentó frente a él en la mesa y cruzó una pierna larga sobre la otra, incapaz de apartar la mirada de la figura que sabía que estaba indudablemente herido—Esa no fue la primera vez que sucedió esto—dijo. No era una pregunta y no obtuvo respuesta. Suspiró y dijo—¿Por qué no me dijiste? —.

La dura risa que siguió fue una sorpresa para Severus y Potter finalmente se giró para mirarlo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no dejaría caer mientras decía—¿Y cuál hubiera sido el punto en eso? —.

Severus abrió la boca para responder, pero descubrió que no tenía una respuesta.

>> No hay nada que puedas hacer—continuó Potter, su voz en carne viva—no hay nada que nadie pueda hacer—.

—Es posible que haya escapado a su atención, pero soy un maestro de pociones. Por lo menos, podría haberte elaborado un lote de Sueño Sin Sueños de alta calidad—.

Potter negó con la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado, sorbiendo ligeramente y secándose los ojos con irritación—Tienes mejores cosas que hacer que hacerme pociones. Sé lo ocupado que estás—.

—Pero...—.

—Además—dijo Potter, poniéndose de pie y tomando su taza de té intacta—Pensé que si te preguntaba, tú dirías que no—.

Se había ido antes de que Severus tuviera la oportunidad de protestar. ¿Eso era realmente lo que el chico pensaba de él? ¿Era tal monstruo en los ojos de Potter que realmente pensó que Severus le negaría una simple poción si lo hubiera pedido?

Bueno, tenía la intención de demostrar que el ridículo pequeño cachorro estaba equivocado. Pasó el resto del día encerrado en el sótano trabajando en una variación de Sueño Sin Sueños que no solo garantizaría que Potter no estaría plagado por las pesadillas que le preocuparan, sino que también le permitiría dormirse en primer lugar. Fue un proceso más envolvente que el estándar Sueño Sin Sueños, y decidió hacer algunos lotes para poder regalarle al chico lo suficiente como para durar unos pocos meses.

Él no estaba completamente seguro de sus motivos si era honesto. ¿Lo estaba haciendo para demostrar que el chico estaba equivocado, para demostrar que no era tan difícil como Potter lo había hecho? ¿o era otra cosa? No podía olvidar cómo Potter se había aferrado a él la noche anterior, lo salvajes y asustados que habían estado sus ojos cuando salió corriendo de la cama y se presionó contra la pared. Sin embargo, más que nada, no podía olvidar el desgarrador llanto que había escuchado al salir de la habitación del chico. Había estado sonando en sus oídos desde entonces y deseó, con todas sus fuerzas, que nunca lo hubiera escuchado en primer lugar.

Buscó a Potter cuando finalmente terminó más tarde esa noche y lo encontró en la biblioteca, acurrucado y profundamente dormido. Severus suspiró, reacio a despertarlo ahora que obviamente había logrado encontrar un momento de respiro. Sacó un libro del estante más cercano, sin prestar realmente atención a lo que era, y se sentó en el sofá junto al chico dormido.

No había estado leyendo lo que resultó ser un libro sobre las costumbres mágicas Tudor durante mucho tiempo cuando Potter se movió mientras dormía, y de repente, Severus sintió que el peso del chico se apoyó sobre su hombro. Su primer instinto fue sacudirlo, enviarlo de vuelta a su lado del sofá y salir de su espacio personal, pero Potter estaba tan cansado, tan gastado, que despertarlo cuando finalmente había encontrado un descanso parecía lo más alto de la crueldad

Severus se conformó con moverse levemente para poder sentarse cómodamente con la cabeza de Potter apoyada en su hombro. Se sumergió tanto en el libro, que se convirtió en una lectura mucho más interesante de lo que esperaba, que en realidad no se dio cuenta cuando pasó la hora siguiente, con Potter acurrucado en su costado, ocasionalmente emitiendo un suave suspiro mientras se acurrucaba más profundo.

Fue solo el sonido del reloj en la repisa que finalmente despertó a su compañero dormido, y sintió que el peso cambiaba de su hombro, seguido por un suave murmullo—Oh... oh Dios, lo siento—.

Potter se levantó del sofá tan rápido que Severus no estaba seguro de cómo no se había caído en su prisa—Potter está bien—dijo Severus, mirando al chico, que estaba parado allí como si esperara alguna forma de reprimenda.

—No, no, no lo está—dijo Potter, sacudiendo la cabeza—Sé que no quieres que haga cosas así—dijo el chico, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo—El hecho de que estemos casados no significa...—agitó su mano con desdén, su alianza de boda brillando mientras lo hacía—No volverá a suceder, lo prometo—.

Se dirigió a la puerta, pero Severus no debía ser despedido tan fácilmente esta vez. Se levantó y lo siguió, diciendo—¿Potter te quedarías quieto por solo un minuto? —.

El chico hizo lo que le dijeron y se quedó encorvado junto a la puerta, como si esperara salir disparado en cualquier momento. Severus metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó uno de los frascos de Sueño Sin Sueños que había hecho, entregándoselo a Potter.

>> Tómalo media hora antes de acostarte. Te ayudará a conciliar el sueño y... debería brindarte una noche tranquila—.

Potter tomó el frasco, frunciendo el ceño mientras lo sostenía en su mano—¿Tú hiciste esto? —preguntó en voz baja.

—He hecho lo suficiente para que te dure en lo previsible. Debería ayudar—.

—Yo... gracias...—dijo Potter, continuando con el ceño fruncido hacia la botella.

Hubo silencio por un momento y Severus sintió un extraño desgarro en su pecho otra vez. Necesitaba hacer algo más, algo para ahuyentar ese ruido del chico sollozando solo en su habitación—Yo...—el ruido salió en un graznido indignó y se aclaró la garganta—Podría echar un vistazo al temblor en tu mano—dijo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

Potter mira hacia arriba, su cara guardada, como si esperara a que Severus terminara la broma—¿Qué quieres decir? —él preguntó eventualmente.

—Hay... hay algunas pociones que han sido formuladas específicamente para el daño a los nervios. No confiaría en que los curanderos de San Mungo conozcan el árnica de la equinácea cuando se trata de lo último en pociones curativas experimentales, no es de extrañar que no hubieran intentado nada—.

—Tú... ¿tú harías eso? —Potter preguntó en voz baja.

—Claro que si—.

Potter lo miró por un momento, luego lentamente extendió su mano como para tocarlo, pero aparentemente lo pensó mejor, al retraerla de nueva y sostenerla contra su pecho, el familiar temblor omnipresente—Gracias—dijo, su voz un poco temblorosa, antes de darse la vuelta y finalmente huir, dejando a Severus solo en la habitación, preguntándose qué demonios les pasaba a los dos.

* * *

 

—¿Té? ¿No te sientes muy bien? —preguntó Potter mientras se sentaba frente a Severus en la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Mm? ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Severus, mirándolo.

El chico asintió con la cabeza hacia la taza de té frente a él y dijo—Solo bebes té cuando te sientes indispuesto—.

Severus frunció el ceño y miró a su marido, diciendo—¿Lo hago? —.

Potter sonrió y acunó su propia taza contra su pecho—Normalmente nunca dejas de tomar tu café a menos que te sientas áspero. ¿Cuál es el problema? —.

—Nada, un ligero dolor de cabeza. He pasado la mañana inclinado sobre algunos gases bastante nocivos—.

—Oh, ¿hay algo que pueda conseguirte? ¿Es ese té de manzanilla? A menudo encuentro que eso ayuda—.

—No, no, estoy bien, pero gracias—.

—Ok, bueno, me voy al centro. Volveré alrededor de 5. Espero que te sientas mejor, trata de no pasar toda la tarde inclinado sobre un caldero, ¿eh? —.

Potter se levantó de la mesa y colocó su propia taza de té en el fregadero, sabiendo que Kreacher se encargaría de eso una vez que él se hubiera ido. Se dirigió a la puerta, deteniéndose junto a Severus, y estaba a punto de inclinarse y ofrecer un beso en la mejilla del hombre, pero se detuvo antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

>> Lo siento, debo dejar de hacer eso—dijo en voz baja—Te... Te veré luego—.

Y con eso, el chico se fue, llevándose su sonriente y gentil presencia con él. Severus no pudo evitar pensar mientras estaba sentado allí mirando su té, que tal vez, solo tal vez, un beso no sería tan objetable.

A pesar de tomar una decisión consciente de mantenerse alejado del laboratorio de pociones durante el resto de la tarde, el dolor de cabeza de Severus empeoró progresivamente hasta que se encontró sentado en el último escalón de la escalera grande, con la cabeza entre las manos, dispuesto a hacer el viaje repentinamente insuperable hasta su habitación.

Fue ahí donde Potter lo encontró cuando regresó a casa desde el centro, cortándose a mitad de la frase mientras decía:

>> Estoy en casa. Uf, tuve el día más ridículo. ¿Sabes a veces cuando...? ¿Severus? ¿Qué pasa? —.

Sintió que Potter se arrodillaba a su lado y una mano se posó sobre su espalda, frotando hacia adelante y hacia atrás en suaves círculos.

—Creo que mi cabeza va a explotar—gruñó Severus, clavando sus dedos en su cráneo.

—Oh, suena como una migraña. Vamos, llevémoste a la cama, no deberías estar sentado aquí así. ¿Puedes pararte? —.

—No es fácil—murmuró Severus, y luego se sintió atrapado en un par de brazos sorprendentemente fuertes. Tal vez todo el trabajo en el jardín estaba dando sus frutos. Su brazo estaba colgado alrededor de los hombros de Potter y Potter apoyó una mano en el pecho de Severus, diciendo en voz baja:

—Solo una escalera a la vez, haremos esto despacio. Te habría levitado, pero hay algo un poco indigno sobre eso, ¿no crees? También un poco impersonal, supongo. Allí vamos, eso es todo, un pie frente al otro—.

—No sabía que había otra forma de caminar—se quejó Severus, el dolor en su cabeza le impidió poner su habitual rencor en la frase.

Potter se rió suavemente y dijo—Buen punto. Puedes apoyar más peso en mí, te prometo que no nos enviará a los dos a caer por las escaleras—.

Severus era escéptico pero hizo lo que le indicaron sin embargo, no tenía la fuerza para caminar sin ayuda y estaba agradecido por el apoyo de Potter. Llegaron a la habitación de Severus y Potter instaló a Severus sobre la cama antes de dirigirse a la ventana y colocar las cortinas, ocultando el sol de verano del atardecer.

>> Vuelvo en un segundo—murmuró Potter, y Severus cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseando que el dolor insoportable en su cabeza desapareciera. Sentía como si alguien le hubiera abierto un agujero en el costado del cráneo y le estuviera vertiendo ácido sistemáticamente. Él estaba dispuesto a ofrecer su alma en servicio al próximo Señor Oscuro si podía prometer quitarle ese dolor insoportable.

Sintió la cama hundirse cuando Potter se sentó junto a él, y una franela fría se colocó sobre su frente mientras una mano se detenía en su nuca. Estaba a punto de preguntar qué estaba haciendo Potter cuando el chico dijo:

>> Ssh, está bien. Voy a intentar aliviar los músculos un poco—.

Potter movió sus dedos, presionando suavemente en los horribles nudos tensos y murmurando— _Relevabor_ —.

No le libró de la espantosa migraña, pero sí alivió un poco el dolor, y aunque le parecía extraño que alguien le prestara atención tan inocentemente, no podía decir que no fuera agradable.

>> Toma, es parte del Sueño Sin Sueños que hiciste—dijo Potter, presionando un frasco en sus labios y sosteniendo la parte posterior de su cabeza suavemente para inclinarlo para que pudiera beber. Severus bebió con cuidado, saboreando su propio trabajo y Potter dijo—Dormir será lo mejor para ti ahora. Solo necesita salir de tu sistema—.

Los dedos suaves peinaban su cabello y Severus no recordaba cuándo alguien le había cuidado tanto, incluso cuando era niño. De repente, Severus se sintió extrañamente agradecido por esta presencia callada y templada en su vida.

>> Te dejaré dormir—susurró Potter, y Severus sintió que la cama rebotaba cuando el chico se levantó. Abrió los ojos tanto como pudo y tentativamente tomó la mano de Potter. Incluso a través de su bruma de dolor podía ver la sorpresa cuando se registró en la cara del chico.

—Gracias, Harry—murmuró, y estaba dotado de una dulce y amable sonrisa, una que parecía deshacer la horrible sensación de garras que había tenido en el pecho durante semanas.

* * *

 

—Eso me enseñará a comenzar a preparar pociones para aliviar la migraña—dijo Severus mientras tomaba una taza de café a la mañana siguiente. Afortunadamente se había despertado con una cabeza maravillosamente clara y parecía no haber ningún rastro de la migraña que le destrozó el cerebro el día anterior.

—¿Y nunca has tenido una antes? —Preguntó Harry, sirviéndose una taza de té de la tetera y sacudiendo la cabeza mientras Kreacher intentaba ofrecerle un plato de pan tostado.

—He experimentado muchas variaciones de dolor a lo largo de mi vida, pero nunca eso. Espero por Merlín que nunca vuelva a hacerlo—.

—Bueno, odio decirte esto, pero cuando tienes una a menudo es el comienzo de un grupo de ellas—.

Severus detuvo su café en camino a sus labios y miró a Harry con una de sus expresiones patentadas, diciendo—Gracias por eso—.

Harry se rió entre dientes suavemente y dijo—Perdón, hoy estoy fuera de las conversaciones de ánimo—.

Se sentaron en un extraño silencio amistoso por unos momentos, Severus comenzando con los huevos escalfados que habían sido colocados frente a él mientras Harry continuaba sorbiendo su té. Severus había despertado sintiéndose inusualmente amable con su esposo, y no podía negar que el cuidado y la atención que Harry le había mostrado el día anterior habían sido sorprendentemente bienvenidos.

Como era, Harry no estaba equivocado en su predicción de que Severus estaba a punto de ingresar a un grupo de migrañas, y tuvo una cada semana durante el próximo mes y medio. Las pociones no las tocaban, ni tampoco los analgésicos muggles que Harry le había comprado en una farmacia en un intento de ayudar con el próximo ataque. No había más remedio que llevarlo a su cama y cerrar cualquier indicio de luz, tomar el somnífero que había preparado hasta que cayera inconsciente y rezar para que cuando volviera a despertar, su cabeza estuviera despejada.

Cada vez que sufría un ataque, Harry estaba allí, ayudándolo a regresar tambaleándose a su habitación, poniéndole una franela fría sobre la frente y aliviando el horrible dolor en su cuello con sus hábiles dedos o con el hechizo susurrado que relajaba sus músculos. Murmuraba palabras suaves que Severus nunca escuchó correctamente, pero no importó, todo lo que quería escuchar eran los suaves tonos que se filtraban sobre el borde de su cerebro, calmándolo a él y su energía díscola.

Severus no podía recordar que alguien lo tratara de esa manera. Ni una sola vez en toda su niñez, ni siquiera cuando tuvo neumonía cuando tenía ocho años, pudo echar atrás su mente y recordar manos gentiles y dulces palabras de bondad o consuelo. Era completamente desconocido para él, pero a medida que pasaban las semanas, Severus comenzó a pensar que, salvo por las atenciones de Harry, se habría vuelto loco después del segundo ataque de migraña.

>> Tal vez podríamos ponerte en un coma mágico por los próximos meses—dijo Harry mientras tiraba de una hierba particularmente resistente. El jardín lucía espectacular a la luz del sol del final del verano, gracias por completo a los esfuerzos de Harry.

—Oh, muy gracioso—dijo Severus, poniendo los ojos en blanco y tomando un sándwich de la bandeja que Kreacher había traído. Técnicamente, se suponía que Severus estaría ayudando, pero descubrió que sentarse en la mesita y sillas y ofrecer consejos útiles de vez en cuando era mucho más beneficioso.

—Bueno, cualquier cosa sería mejor que estos ataques semanales. Tu pobre cerebro, debe estar más allá de lo desastroso—.

Severus sofocó una risa ante la respuesta bastante ingeniosa. No se reiría de algo que el cachorro había dicho, sin importar cuán divertido pudiera haber sido. Su resolución había sido probada varias veces en las últimas semanas; a pesar de que el chico todavía se guardaba demasiado para sí mismo y, a menudo, parecía estar en otro mundo, podía ser sorprendentemente divertido cuando quería.

—¿No vas a comer nada? —Preguntó Severus, alcanzando otro bocadillo de la fuente.

—No tengo hambre—respondió Harry, finalmente ganando contra la hierba y arrancándola de la tierra, arrojándola hacia la cesta que esperaba triunfante.

 _"Nunca la tienes"_ , pensó Severus irritado. El chico todavía estaba demasiado delgado, a pesar de los músculos nervudos que estaba construyendo de todo el tiempo que pasaba en el jardín. Raramente comía una comida completa, y en cambio solo picoteaba trozos de comida durante el día.

—Quizás deberías dejar eso por ahora, son casi las 9 en punto y has estado aquí desde las cuatro—.

—Hay cosas que hacer—respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros—Oh, por cierto, arreglé el fregadero de la cocina—.

 _—¿Tú?_  —Preguntó Severus con una ceja levantada.

—Sí, yo—dijo Harry con una sonrisa—Te dije que podía hacer bricolaje, y que la plomería es una de mis áreas de especialización. Apuesto a que nunca te diste cuenta de que te habías casado con este buen partido—.

—De hecho—dijo Severus con un bufido poco elegante—Vamos, eso servirá por esta noche, acabemos y volvamos adentro—.

Harry suspiró y se limpió las manos en los pantalones vaqueros y asintió con la cabeza en señal de derrota—Muy bien. Estoy bastante cansado. Una taza de té y un par de capítulos de mi libro suenan bastante bien—.

 _"Cuidado Harry, no quieras caminar demasiado lejos en el lado salvaje"_ , pensó Severus con una mirada interna. El chico se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo, estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Severus no pudo evitar mirar los movimientos algo elegantes y pensó para sí mismo que quizás esta noche era hora de otra visita conyugal con su esposo.

Siguió a Harry a la casa, repentinamente muy interesado en la forma en movimiento frente a él. Habían pasado un par de semanas desde su último encuentro con el chico y se sentía un poco nervioso. La última vez había sido tan poco inspirador como todos los demás, pero se había tomado un poco más de tiempo con Harry, sintiéndose un poco más generoso de lo normal después de la amabilidad que Harry le había mostrado al cuidarlo.

Se apoyó en la puerta de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados, mientras miraba a Harry tomar un trago de agua y engullirlo con sed. El chico se pasó una mano por su cabello desordenado y de repente Severus pensó que tal vez esperar hasta la hora de acostarse era innecesario.

Harry se giró para mirarlo e inclinó su cabeza inquisitivamente—¿Algo mal? —preguntó, dándose cuenta de que los ojos de Severus habían estado sobre él.

Severus se movió en la habitación y se paró frente a Harry en el fregadero—No, no pasa nada—dijo suavemente, observando las facciones de la cara del chico. Nunca sería tan llamativo como Julius, ni exudaría nada como el crudo magnetismo sexual que su ex-amante había hecho, pero Severus supuso, bajo la luz adecuada, que había algo levemente atractivo en su joven esposo.

>> Me preguntaba cómo te sentirías acerca de una noche temprana—dijo, acercándose aún más.

—¿Una noche temprana? Yo... oh...—dijo Potter en voz baja, dándose cuenta de su cara.

—Tal vez—dijo Severus, extendiendo la mano y arrastrando un largo dedo por el pecho de Harry hasta que alcanzó la pretina de los pantalones del chico—podríamos hacer algo un poco diferente esta noche—.

Él extendió su mano hacia Harry para atravesar sus pantalones y el chico se apoyó contra el fregadero tanto como pudo. Severus vio la expresión de horror en el rostro del chico y gruñó de frustración. Querido Merlín, ¿qué estaba mal con él?

>> Pero quizás, tal vez no—dijo Severus, retrocediendo con una sonrisa burlona—¿Cómo podría ser tan tonto como para pensar que el hombre más reticente y sexualmente reprimido en el mundo querría hacer otra cosa que simplemente quedarse allí y tomarla? —.

Harry se estremeció como si hubiera sido golpeado pero Severus no había terminado—Quiero decir, realmente Potter, fue malo que tuviera que ser encadenado a ti por más de un año, pero ser sentenciado al sexo más aburrido y patético de mi vida realmente fue la cereza del pastel. Todo lo que puedo decir es que tu primera vez debe haber sido realmente un número que te haya hecho ser el compañero más insulso y poco inspirador con el que he tenido la desgracia de compartir una cama—.

Lamentó las palabras en el instante en que las dijo, pero nada pudo prepararlo para la sensación de absoluta miseria que lo atrapó cuando vio la abyecta devastación en el rostro de su marido. Los ojos verdes nadaban con lágrimas derramadas, y las mejillas que habían tenido un color tan saludable hacía solo unos momentos ahora estaban pálidas. Su respiración era irregular, como si estuviera teniendo problemas para recuperar el aliento y Severus podía ver que la mano del chico temblaba más que nunca.

—Lo siento—susurró Harry, el esfuerzo de contener sus lágrimas hacía su voz áspera y desigual. Sus ojos se dirigieron al piso y él se encogió sobre sí mismo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su torso en un esfuerzo por protegerse—Debería... debería estar mejor... mejor... en lugar de esto... esto... lo siento—dijo, todo su cuerpo temblaba ahora y Severus deseó poder volver a meter las palabras en su boca, hacer que nunca las hubiera dicho.

—Harry...—comenzó, pero el chico sacudió la cabeza furiosamente, negándose a mirar hacia arriba.

—Todo lo que dices de mí es correcto—dijo con la voz más triste que Severus había escuchado, y se fue directo a su pecho, apuñalándolo como un cuchillo—Lo siento, no puedo ser más para ti—.

Empujó a Severus y casi salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando que Severus se parara en la cocina débilmente iluminada, maldiciendo su propia naturaleza odiosa.

* * *

 

Esa noche no habría sueño para él. Se quedó solo en su habitación silenciosa mirando hacia el dosel de su cama y deseando no haber abierto nunca la boca. Sabía que lo que había dicho había sido cruel, y se quedó con una profunda y desagradable sensación de remordimiento.

Era un hombre amargado y retorcido, lo sabía. Después de toda la amabilidad que Harry le había mostrado, las muchas, muchas veces, que el chico había cepillado el cabello de su frente y susurrado palabras de consuelo cuando había estado sufriendo, ¿así era como le pagaba?

Finalmente, se había cansado del sonido de sus propios pensamientos y se había encerrado en su laboratorio de pociones desde las tres de la mañana en adelante, sin intención de abandonarlo a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Se las arregló ocho horas seguidas antes de tener que salir a la superficie, buscando una taza de café muy necesaria para poner en marcha su cerebro después de la espantosa noche que había tenido.

Llegó a la parte superior de las escaleras del sótano, deteniéndose en seco cuando escuchó voces que venían de la sala de estar. La primera que reconoció como la de Harry y mientras escuchaba, se dio cuenta de que era Weasley a quien su esposo le estaba hablando.

 _"Oh maravilloso"_  pensó Severus.  _"Él estará allí, gimiendo acerca de cuán horrible es su vida aquí, y qué terrible, horrible esposo soy"_.

Con su propia curiosidad sacando lo mejor de él, Severus lanzó un hechizo silenciador y desilusionador sobre sí mismo y se acercó a la puerta. Las voces se volvieron más claras, y se sorprendió al no escuchar las quejas de lloriqueo que había estado esperando, sino la voz de Harry diciendo en su tono suave habitual:

—Bueno, ¿por qué no elegiste los platos azules si te gustaban? —.

Weasley resopló y respondió—¿Qué, y tener a Drake pasando el mes siguiente en un ataque de nervios conmigo? ¿Quién sabía que los platos serían tan importantes? —

—¿No puedes comprometerte e ir por algo intermedio? —.

—Oh, sí—se burló Weasley—terminaremos con platos del color de los mocos. Qué encantador—.

Harry rió suavemente y Severus pudo oír el tintineo de porcelana mientras se servía el té—Oh, estas pequeñas disputas domésticas, te van a matar—.

—No, Draco será mi muerte, te lo prometo—Hubo una pausa, seguida por Weasley preguntando—¿Cómo estás? Te ves cansado—.

—Oh... no dormí mucho anoche—fue la respuesta suave y algo afilado se retorció en el pecho de Severus.

—¿Sigues teniendo dolor? —Preguntó Weasley, la preocupación evidente en su voz.

—Sí—respondió Harry, su voz cansada—Algunos días son mejores que otros, pero sé que algunas cosas no sanarán, no importa cuánto me gustaría—.

—Harry—dijo Weasley en voz baja y Severus inclinó levemente la cabeza para poder ver a los dos hombres sentados uno al lado del otro en el sofá, Harry con un aspecto horriblemente pálido y más enfermo de lo que Severus lo había visto en meses—Dime qué sucede—imploró Weasley amablemente.

—No es nada Ron, de verdad. Estoy cansado—.

—Puedo ver eso, te ves agotado—.

Harry se rió sin alegría y dijo—Sabes, pensarías que la gente se cansaría de decir eso—.

—¿Las cosas no van bien aquí? La última vez que te vi parecías un poco más brillante sobre las cosas, un poco más positivo—.

—Las cosas están bien—dijo Harry, y Severus sabía que no le tomaría al mejor amigo del chico ver más allá de esa delgada mentira—Quiero decir, tan bien como se puede dadas las circunstancias—.

—Ok, dilo una vez más y trata de no volverte verde esta vez. ¿Qué pasó, Harry? —.

Severus vio como Harry torcía sus manos en su regazo y las miraba miserablemente, mordiéndose el labio inferior y frunciendo el ceño—Lo estoy haciendo miserable—dijo Harry en voz baja y Severus apenas podía creer lo que oía—No soy suficiente para él, ¿cómo podría serlo? —.

—Harry, ¿de qué estás hablando? —Weasley preguntó, obviamente confundido.

Harry hizo una pausa y respiró hondo un par de veces, luego miró a su amigo, con los ojos doloridos y huecos—Él quiere... él quiere que yo pueda ser un marido adecuado... en todos los sentidos—susurró Harry—Y simplemente no puedo—dijo, exhalando la última palabra en serio.

—Oh Harry—dijo Weasley, cerrando su mano sobre la de Harry—Por supuesto que no puedes. Después de lo que te sucedió... Me sorprende que hayas logrado superar tu noche de bodas en una sola pieza. ¿Estás... diciendo que te has acostado con él desde entonces? —Preguntó Weasley, y Severus se sintió levemente ofendido por el tono horrorizado de la voz del chico.

Harry asintió y dijo—Él... tiene todo el derecho a hacerlo. Lo estoy deteniendo... de poder hacer eso con cualquier otra persona, él... está perfectamente justificado para...—.

—¿Para qué? ¿Demanda acceso a tu cuerpo? —Weasley preguntó, su rostro sonrojado—Harry—dijo Weasley, agarrando suavemente a Harry por los hombros—Ellos te violaron—.

Severus sintió como si alguien hubiera sacado el mundo de debajo de él. La sangre corría y palpitaba fuertemente en sus oídos y sus palmas se erizaron horriblemente a medida que el calor antinatural inundó su cuerpo. Apenas escuchó las siguientes palabras de la boca de Weasley, pero se obligó a escuchar mientras el chico decía:

>> Lo que te pasó fue horrible... lo que esos bastardos te hicieron... fue... fue malvado. No puedes esperar simplemente poder recuperarte de eso y poder ver el sexo normalmente otra vez. Harry, amor, tomaron tu virginidad, te brutalizaron—.

Severus no pudo soportar más; se volvió y vació el contenido de su estómago en una maceta cercana, agradecido de haber tenido la presencia de la mente para lanzar el hechizo silenciador. Oh Dios, él era realmente un monstruo. Se sentó desplomado contra la pared, su corazón latía con fuerza cuando escuchó a su esposo derrumbarse en sollozos suaves y silenciosos.

—No fui tan tonto como para esperar amor de mi matrimonio, Ron—dijo la voz rota—Sabía que nunca podría sentir eso por mí, pero... pero esperaba que él pudiera mostrarme algo... de ternura... algo de afecto. Hay días en que me siento tan hambriento por cualquier cosa amable o gentil que siento que podría romperme. Odio sentirme así, odio ser tan débil —.

—Escúchame—dijo la voz de Weasley, firme e inflexible—Eres la persona más fuerte que he conocido en mi vida. ¿Crees que muchas personas podrían pasar por lo que hiciste y salir de eso no solo para continuar, sino para derrotar al mago más malvado que el mundo haya visto jamás? Harry, tienes más fuerza dentro de ti de lo que nunca sabrás—.

Severus no pudo escuchar más. Se levantó tembloroso del suelo y se dirigió a su laboratorio de pociones lo más silenciosamente que pudo, con la cabeza palpitando y el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. ¿Cómo podría no haberlo sabido?  _"Porque no te importaba lo suficiente como para descubrirlo"_ , llegó una maldita voz en su cabeza. Harry había pasado por esa horrible y terrible experiencia, había sido brutalizado y herido de la peor manera posible y Severus había insistido en que Harry le diera acceso a su cuerpo... para usarlo...

Si le hubiera quedado algo en el estómago, lo habría estado jalando en ese momento. Se sintió enfermo y mareado y en ese momento, realmente se odió a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, necesitaba respuestas, y no pensaba ir a pedirle a Harry que reviva los peores momentos de su vida. Trató de recomponerse, pero, todavía temblando y profundamente atormentado, se apareció de la habitación de su bodega y llegó al borde de Hogsmeade. Se abrió paso entre la multitud, ignorando a todos los que se cruzaban en su camino, hasta que estuvo de pie afuera de la casita que Draco y Weasley tenían.

Golpeó la puerta, no cesó hasta que finalmente se abrió de golpe y Draco se quedó allí parado mirándolo exasperadamente, diciendo:

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué malditamente tratas de patear mi puerta? —Severus pasó junto a él en el pasillo y Draco cerró la puerta, volteándose para mirarlo y decirle—Severus, ¿qué demonios es el problema? —.

Severus trató de ordenar sus pensamientos, trató de formular una oración coherente, pero estaba tan alterado que no pudo hacer otra cosa que soltar un balbuceo—¿Cómo nadie pudo haberme dicho lo que le pasó a Harry? —.

Algo ilegible se movió en la cara de Draco y una mirada dura apareció en los ojos grises—No era asunto de nadie más que de Harry—.

—¡Soy su marido! —Protestó Severus, provocando una áspera carcajada de Draco.

—¡Y qué marido eres! No te importa él, ¡No te importa lo que le haya pasado! —.

—¡Por supuesto que me importa! Si hubiera sabido que eso le había pasado a él, nunca hubiera...—Severus se detuvo y Draco lo miró sospechosamente.

—¿Nunca hubieras qué? —preguntó el rubio, su voz peligrosamente baja.

—No lo sabía Draco. Nunca lo hubiera hecho... nunca hubiera seguido acostándome con él si me lo hubiera dicho—.

—¿Tú... lo hiciste dormir contigo? —Draco preguntó, algo parecido al horror en sus facciones. Miró a Severus con disgusto por un momento antes de girarse lentamente, de espaldas a Severus, con los hombros rígidos. Tomó a Severus completamente por sorpresa cuando su antiguo alumno giró y le dio un puñetazo directamente en la mandíbula.

Él se recostó contra la pared, conmoción y dolor floreciendo a través de él, agarrándose un lado de su rostro mientras Draco estaba parado frente a él irradiando pura ira.

>> ¿Como pudiste? —él siseó—Te lo pedí, te supliqué, que fueras amable con él, que fueras gentil con él, pero no podías hacerlo ¿podías? Debería haber sabido que no había suficiente humanidad en ti para poder mostrarle a otro ser humano un poco de compasión, un poco de ternura.

>> ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pasó? Cuando lo encontré, apenas se parecía a una persona, y mucho menos a Harry Potter. Lo habían brutalizado de todas las maneras posibles, se había tomado días de implacable y vicioso abuso y estaba tan destrozado. que realmente pensé que iba a morir ¿Sabes sus cosas favoritas de hacer? ¿Lo haces? Bueno, te diré que les gustaba lanzar el  _Cruciatus_  sobre él mientras lo violaban—.

>> ¿Puedes imaginar algo tan cruel, tan malvado? El haber sobrevivido a lo que le hicieron es casi milagroso, y además, lo superó por ser una de las personas más amables, gentiles que he tenido la buena suerte de conocer. Él nunca piensa en sí mismo, él mismo trabaja mucho tratando de hacer que el centro sea un éxito, tratando de darles a esos niños una vida buena y feliz—.

>> ¿Y a qué llega él a casa? A un hombrecillo amargo, retorcido y desagradable que nunca ha pensado en nada más que en él. Un hombre que lo considera nada más que un idiota y lo utiliza para su propia satisfacción enfermiza—.

Severus quería discutir, para defenderse, pero no había nada que decir. Todo lo que Draco dijo era cierto, no había forma de refutar las acusaciones dirigidas contra él. Sabía que no podía hacer nada más que permanecer allí y tomarlo.

>> Tenía la esperanza de que tal vez, después de que estuvieras casado un tiempo, comenzarías a ver qué persona tan maravillosa es él, que llegarías a preocuparte por él. Pensé que tal vez podría suavizar tus bordes un poco, que te convertiría en algo que se asemejaba vagamente a un ser humano. Pero debería haberlo sabido, no hay fuerza en esta tierra que pueda evitar que seas el bastardo más egoísta y descontento que haya existido jamás—.

Draco sacudió su cabeza y Severus sintió que su mandíbula comenzaba a palpitar. ¿Quién sabía que un Sangre-pura refinado podría conseguir un gancho de derecha?

>> Solo vete Severus. Ron volverá dentro de poco y dudo que quiera verte aquí—.

Severus hizo una pausa por un momento, su mente todavía se tambaleaba, antes de que asintiera con resignación y se apareciera del lugar. Volvió a la finca, pero no volvió a entrar en la casa, todavía no estaba preparado para enfrentar a Harry.

Decidió ir a dar un paseo, tomando uno de los muchos senderos que estaban en las cercanías. Tenía que intentar aclarar su mente, tratar de descubrir qué diablos iba a decirle a Harry. ¿Qué podría decir? No había nada que no pareciera inadecuado o trillado, no había nada que pudiera deshacer el daño que había causado, el daño que le había hecho a una persona que no hizo nada para merecer su frialdad, su rencor.

Draco tenía razón; Harry era la persona más amable, gentil que Severus había conocido, y todo lo que Severus le había mostrado era desprecio. Había sido rudo y desdeñoso... y la forma en que lo había tratado en la cama... se le heló la sangre al pensarlo. Después de lo que Harry había experimentado en las manos de esos monstruos... todo para que Severus viniera meses más tarde y lo forzará a... Dios... él era tan malo como los abusadores de Harry.

Caminó durante un par de horas, pero no pudo encontrar ninguna manera de justificar su comportamiento, ni de aliviar el espantoso tumulto de sentimientos que se negaba a disminuir. Volvió a la casa, entrando silenciosamente y de pie en el pasillo por unos momentos, tratando de ver si podía escuchar alguna prueba de que Harry estaba en casa.

Un ruido vino de la sala de estar y Severus se acercó lentamente, deteniéndose en la puerta de entrada para observar subrepticiamente a Harry mientras se movía por la habitación, sacudiendo y limpiando. Sus movimientos eran lentos y Severus podía decir que estaba dolorido, ¿cómo nunca lo había notado? ¿Cómo no se había molestado en averiguar cómo estaba la salud de su esposo después de su horrible experiencia?

Draco había tenido razón sobre todo menos una cosa; a él  _le importaba_  Harry. No se había dado cuenta antes, realmente no lo había pensado mucho, pero lo hizo. Quería evitar que el chico sufriera, quería mejorar las cosas para él, pero no tenía idea de cómo.

—Harry—dijo en voz baja, entrando en la habitación, haciendo que el chico saltara y se volteara para mirarlo—Lo siento, no quise asustarte—.

—Oh... no, no lo hiciste—dijo Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza—Simplemente no te escuché entrar—.

Harry cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, y Severus reconoció el gesto ahora, se dio cuenta de que Harry todavía se sentía miserable y vulnerable por su horrible altercado la noche anterior.

—Harry, te debo una disculpa—dijo Severus, deseando que Harry dejara de mirar al suelo y lo mirara para que pudiera ver la sinceridad en su rostro.

—No, no lo hagas—dijo el chico en voz baja—Todo lo que dijiste era verdad—dijo, mirando hacia arriba con una sonrisa triste—No hay necesidad de disculparse por la verdad—.

Severus se movió más adentro de la habitación y caminó lentamente hacia Harry. No sabía cómo se suponía que debía arreglar esto, cómo se suponía que debía corregir todos los errores de los que había sido responsable.

—Harry, yo...—.

—Severus realmente, no hay necesidad. Te lo prometo, la próxima vez que vengas a mi habitación, voy a... esforzarme más—dijo Harry con un aire de resolución estoica.

Severus sintió como si no pudiera respirar. Le picaba la piel y se sintió enfermo de nuevo. Después de todo lo que Harry había pasado, todo lo que había sufrido, aquí estaba él, prometiéndole a Severus que se ofrecería voluntariamente la próxima vez que Severus sintiera el impulso.

—Harry, no habrá... quiero decir... las cosas van a cambiar—.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

Severus hizo una pausa. Realmente no sabía a qué se refería, pero tenía que hacer que el chico viera que la vida no iba a continuar como lo había hecho.

—Yo solo... quiero decir...—.

—Severus, ¿crees que quizás podamos continuar esta conversación más tarde? Me esperan en el centro y no quiero llegar tarde—.

Severus suspiró y asintió. Esto no iba como esperaba. De repente, la inspiración golpeó—Harry, ¿crees que... podría... podría llevarte a cenar esta noche? —.

La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Harry fue casi cómica, pero Severus no pudo encontrar humor en la situación.

—Yo... ¿por qué querrías? —Preguntó Harry cautelosamente, y Severus se entristeció al saber que esa era la primera pregunta que Harry pensaba.

—Quiero pasar algo de tiempo contigo—dijo Severus en voz baja, rezando a Merlín para que Harry lo tomara en serio—Me gustaría que... pasemos un tiempo para conocernos un poco mejor. El pub del pueblo tiene una comida sorprendentemente buena. Podríamos dar un paseo por allí esta noche, después de que hayas terminado en el centro—.

Harry lo miró por un momento, buscando en su rostro algún rastro de que se burlaban de él, que Severus se reiría de él si aceptaba. Todo lo que Severus podía hacer era pararse ahí y dejarse escudriñar, esperando que Harry pudiera ver su sinceridad.

—Bien entonces—dijo Harry finalmente, su expresión aún resguardada—eso suena bien—Miró el reloj en la repisa y dijo—Será mejor que me vaya, pero te veré más tarde—Se acercó y Severus reconoció el signo revelador de que el chico estaba a punto de besar su mejilla y esta vez, no estaba dispuesto a alejarlo. Resultó que no era necesario, Harry se detuvo antes de que sus labios pudieran encontrarse con la mejilla de Severus y bajó los ojos al piso—Lo siento—susurró—debe dejar de hacer eso—.

Pasó junto a Severus al vestíbulo de la entrada y de repente, la realización golpeó a Severus. Cada vez que Harry había ido a besarlo o tocarle el hombro, cada roce casual de sus dedos o la forma suave en que Harry lo tocaba cuando estaba sufriendo una migraña, todas estas cosas eran las mismas señales que Severus debería haber visto que mostraban solo lo hambriento que Harry estaba por afecto, lo mucho que necesitaba un poco de ternura.

No sabía si alguna vez podría reparar el daño que había hecho, pero sabía cómo podría comenzar a intentarlo. Siguió a Harry al pasillo y colocó su mano sobre el hombro del chico, dándole la vuelta para enfrentarlo. Se encontró con los ojos de Harry abiertamente y luego gentilmente puso su mano en la mejilla de Harry. De repente se sintió nervioso, expuesto, pero lo apartó a un lado mientras bajaba la cabeza y tomaba los labios de Harry en un beso lento y dulce.

Sintió que Harry se tensaba un poco, pero estaba decidido a hacerlo, a mostrarle a su marido la ternura por la que estaba tan desesperado. Mantuvo una mano en la mejilla del chico mientras que la otra se detenía en la parte baja de la espalda de Harry, sosteniéndolo suavemente. Besó a Harry suavemente, moviendo sus labios en una ligera caricia sobre los de Harry. Nunca en su vida había tenido un beso así de dulce, nunca antes había sentido los labios debajo de su propio movimiento tan tentativamente, o sintió el menor temblor de músculo bajo su mano mientras sostenía el cuerpo en sus brazos cerca de él.

Lo que más notó fue que Harry lo estaba devolviendo el beso. Pudo haber sido cauteloso y un poco vacilante, y Severus pensó que si hubiera experimentado este beso al comienzo de su matrimonio, habría reaccionado con poco más que una mueca de desprecio. Ahora, sin embargo, pensó que podía perderse en la embriagadora sensación.

Se separó lentamente, sin querer abrumarse, ni a él ni a Harry. Con su mano todavía en la mejilla de Harry, miró a los ojos brillantes de su esposo y algo en él se movió. Harry lo miraba con una expresión tan abierta y vulnerable, aturdido por haber sido besado y sin duda sorprendido de cuán amable había sido Severus con él.

—Llegarás tarde—dijo Severus, pasando los dedos por el pómulo de Harry.

—Lo haré—murmuró Harry. Se sacudió ligeramente, tratando de salir del extraño aturdimiento que los había asaltado a ambos—Te veré más tarde—dijo, y Severus retrocedió de mala gana, permitiéndole a Harry espacio para aparecer.

El chico lo miró y luego lentamente permitió que una pequeña sonrisa tirara de las comisuras de su boca. Severus sintió su forma gemela en su propia boca y antes de que pudiera avergonzarse con una sonrisa en toda regla, Harry desapareció de la vista.


	2. Parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Era ridículo, iría al pub local para una cena, no requería este nivel de pensamiento. Él estaba nervioso. Estaba sacando a su esposo a cenar y estaba nervioso. Harry regresaría en cualquier momento e iban a dar un pequeño paseo hasta el pueblo y compartir una comida juntos. No era gran cosa, pero después de ese beso más temprano, las cosas se sintieron diferentes.

Buscó los gemelos que Harry le había comprado y los colocó en su lugar, luego, en un momento de inspiración, se acercó a su mesita de noche y abrió el cajón, moviendo algunas cosas a un lado hasta que encontró su anillo de bodas. Examinó la banda de oro y le dio un rápido pulimento en su camisa, deslizándola en su dedo anular. Se veía bien, pensó con una sonrisa.

Fue sacado de sus reflexiones por un fuerte golpe en la puerta de entrada, seguido por la voz de Draco que subía desde el recibidor, gritando su nombre. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras y encontró a Draco buscándolo en las habitaciones de la planta baja.

—Draco, ¿qué pasa? —Preguntó Severus, pensando que después de su altercado esa mañana no volvería a ver a Draco por un tiempo.

—Es Harry—dijo Draco, obviamente preocupado.

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —Preguntó Severus, una sensación de pavor se apoderó de él.

—Ha sido golpeado por una maldición—.

—¿Que? ¿Cuándo? —.

—Hace unos minutos. Se estaba yendo del centro, acababa de pasar nuestras barreras de seguridad cuando lo golpearon. Todavía no sabemos qué es, pero está en San Mungo—.

—Será mejor que lleguemos allí—dijo Severus y en cuestión de segundos él y Draco se habían aparecido en la recepción del hospital. Después de consultar con el personal, fueron dirigidos a la habitación correcta y subieron al tercer piso, buscando a Harry.

—Aquí, habitación 6—dijo Draco.

Severus lo dejó conducir y siguió al rubio a la habitación, conteniéndose un poco cuando escuchó a Harry hablando con Weasley.

—Ron, no puedo quedarme aquí, por favor. No puedo estar aquí, odio los hospitales—.

—Harry, amor, lo sé, pero escuchaste lo que dijo el Sanador, tardarás mucho tiempo en recuperarte de esta maldición, necesitan mantenerte aquí—.

—¡Pero están hablando de semanas, Ron! No puedo estar aquí tanto tiempo, sabes que no puedo, me matará. Me devolverá todos esos recuerdos y simplemente no puedo lidiar con eso.... No puedo...—.

Severus se contuvo un poco, permitiendo que Draco entrara a la habitación apropiadamente mientras se quedaba en el pasillo. Miró a su alrededor y vio a una Sanadora que venía por el pasillo hacia él y él dio un paso adelante, agarrando el codo de la mujer y diciendo:

—Disculpe, necesito hablarle sobre el hombre en esta habitación—.

La mujer lo miró detenidamente y dijo—¿Es pariente suyo? —.

Severus se enderezó y dijo en su voz más autoritaria—Soy su esposo—.

—Ya veo—dijo la mujer. Ella consultó su gráfico y luego lo miró, diciendo—Su esposo ha sido golpeado con un hechizo _Languorem_ —.

 _—¿Languorem?_ ¿Se refiere a un maleficio de enfermedad? —Severus preguntó.

La mujer negó con la cabeza—No, no, es más grave que eso. Después de un período de incubación de 24 horas, el señor Potter experimentará todo tipo de virus en las próximas semanas, lo que empeorará si nunca ha tenido la enfermedad antes. Estamos hablando de gripe, neumonía, herpes zoster, gastroenteritis, la lista es interminable. Además de eso, su magia se habrá agotado hasta que la maldición desaparezca de su sistema y el período de recuperación será largo y arduo—.

—¿Qué tratamiento le dará? —.

—Necesitará hechizos de curación para contrarrestar la maldición una vez al día y lo pondremos en un curso de pociones antivirales y un proyecto de restauración para ayudar con el drenaje mágico que sufrirá—.

Severus asintió y dijo—¿Hay alguna razón por la que él necesite quedarse aquí para recibir el tratamiento? —.

—Estamos hablando de al menos un período de curación de dos meses, señor—.

—Lo entiendo, pero ¿hay alguna razón por la cual no pueda recuperarse en casa? Estaría más que feliz de pagar por un sanador que venga todos los días a administrar los hechizos de curación—.

—Bueno, eso es solo el comienzo—dijo el sanador—Necesitará que lo cuiden a lo largo de las enfermedades por las que pasará y el hospital simplemente no puede perdonar a ningún sanador en este momento—.

Severus hizo una pausa por un momento, considerando lo que iba a decir—¿Qué pasa si cuido de él? —.

—Señor, no creo que comprenda cuán involucrado estará. Necesitará cuidados intensivos mientras lo cuida a través de cada virus, ahora ¿puede honestamente decirme que está preparado para hacer eso? —.

Si se lo hubieran preguntado hace tan solo una semana, Severus hubiera dicho absolutamente que no, pero ahora... después de escuchar las súplicas desesperadas de Harry para que no lo obligasen a quedarse en el hospital, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

—Lo estoy—dijo con firmeza.

La Sanadora no parecía muy convencida, pero Severus no podía moverse. Eventualmente ella cedió, y después de que todo el papeleo necesario se completó, Severus regresó a la habitación de Harry para encontrar que Weasley tenía su brazo alrededor del chico y que Draco estaba tomándolo de la mano.

—¿A dónde fuiste? —Draco preguntó—Estabas justo detrás de mí—.

Severus se dirigió a la cama de Harry y se dirigió directamente a su esposo—He hablado con tu Sanadora, ella dice que puedo llevarte a casa—.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Harry confundido—Me dijeron que tendría que quedarme aquí—.

—Lo sé—dijo Severus, tomando la mano de Harry e ignorando las miradas que Weasley y Draco le enviaban cuando se apartaban—Pero hablé con ella y ella estuvo de acuerdo en que, mientras esté preparado para cuidar de ti, puedes irte de aquí hoy—.

Harry frunció el ceño y buscó en la cara de Severus algún signo de que estaba mintiendo—¿Tu harías eso? —preguntó incrédulo.

Severus se acercó y apartó el cabello de Harry de sus ojos—Los papeles están todos firmados. Déjame llevarte a casa—.

La expresión de gratitud que apareció en la cara de Harry era casi abrumadora, y si él no hubiera estado en una habitación con Weasley y Draco, Severus habría estado muy tentado de inclinarse y capturar esos labios carnosos en un beso.

—¿Estás seguro? —Harry preguntó en voz baja y aunque lo intentó, Severus no pudo evitar dejar de sonreír al chico.

—Ya es demasiado tarde, todos los papeles están firmados, te echarán de aquí para allá—dijo, esperando que el chico leyera el humor que intentaba inyectar en sus palabras.

La sonrisa resultante le dijo que había tenido éxito, y Harry se bajó arrastrando los pies de la cama, parándose junto a él y mirándolo con esos ojos intensos. ¿Cómo nunca había notado lo convincentes que eran los ojos de Harry? ¿Estaban siempre todos inmovilizados?

Continuando ignorando las miradas que venían de los demás ocupantes de la habitación, con una mirada incrédula y desconfiada, envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry, abrazándolo suavemente mientras decía—Espera, te sacaré de aquí—.

Los sacó del hospital y de vuelta a la finca, directamente a la habitación de Harry. Harry se balanceó ligeramente y Severus lo sostuvo, diciendo—¿Estás bien? —.

—Me siento un poco mareado, y un poco complicado—dijo Harry, cerrando los ojos para evitar el súbito mareo.

—El Sanador dijo que esto pasaría—murmuró Severus mientras abrazó a Harry—Tenemos que llevarte a la cama. Vamos, entremos en algo más cómodo—dijo, colocando a Harry contra uno de los postes de la cama y sacando el pijama del chico de su cómoda.

—Puedo hacerlo—protestó Harry cuando Severus se detuvo frente a él, pero incluso mientras lo decía, se tambaleó de nuevo.

—No seas ridículo, apenas puedes estar parado—argumentó Severus. Sus manos se dirigieron a los botones de la camisa de Harry y Harry las alejó suavemente.

—No, no, puedo hacerlo yo mismo—insistió Harry, y las campanas de advertencia comenzaron a sonar de inmediato en la cabeza de Severus.

—Harry—dijo, bajando la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos algo turbios de Harry—¿Qué pasa? —.

—No... no quiero que me veas—susurró Harry, y el estómago de Severus se tambaleó cuando vio la vista familiar de Harry encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, encogiéndose de hombros e intentando hacerse más pequeño.

—¿No quieres que te vea sin ropa? —Severus preguntó cuidadosamente.

—No puedo Severus, por favor... no sabes...—.

—Ssh, ssh, no te molestes, necesitas preservar tu fuerza. Por favor, tienes que dejar que te ayude, debes confiar en mí—.

Harry tomó un gran aliento tembloroso, con los ojos llorosos y el cuerpo rígido. Eventualmente él asintió y Severus devolvió sus manos a los botones de la camisa de Harry, deshaciéndolos lentamente mientras los ojos de Harry se posaban en el suelo, su expresión desesperadamente infeliz. Deslizó la camisa por los hombros del chico e incluso con las habilidades que había adquirido durante sus muchos años de espionaje, no pudo evitar el grito ahogado que salía de sus labios, ni enmascaró la expresión de horror que sabía que estaba en su rostro.

Todo el torso de Harry estaba cubierto de cicatrices de todo tipo de tamaño y forma. Había cicatrices de quemaduras, cicatrices de heridas de cuchillos, cicatrices mágicas y, de vez en cuando, una telaraña negra de venas que yacía sobre la piel, una marca que Severus sabía que solo estaba hecha de un daño severo causado por la exposición prolongada al _Cruciatus_.

—Te lo dije—susurró Harry—soy un monstruo—.

Severus nunca había entendido esa ridícula expresión de “sentir el corazón roto” ¿cómo podría romperse un corazón? Y, lo que es más importante, ¿cómo demonios se podría sentir eso? Pero en ese momento, mientras estaba en esa habitación frente a su esposo, mirando la letanía física de los horrores que el hombre había soportado, pensó que la sensación insoportable en su pecho solo podía ser explicada como la angustia en carne viva que sentía ante el conocimiento de por lo que Harry había pasado

Deslizó un dedo debajo de la barbilla de Harry y lentamente inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba hasta que sus ojos se encontraron—Harry, no eres un monstruo. Las personas que te hicieron esto son monstruos. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte—.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —Preguntó Harry, su expresión lastimera—Mírame—.

—Estoy buscando—dijo Severus con firmeza—No veo nada más que a un hombre que ha sobrevivido horrores indecibles, un hombre con más fuerza y paciencia de lo que la mayoría de nosotros podríamos esperar tener. Estas cicatrices son insignias, y te imploro que nunca, nunca te avergüences de ellas en mi presencia de nuevo—.

—Severus...—Harry susurró, y Severus suavemente sacudió las lágrimas que habían comenzado a rodar por las mejillas de Harry. Él nunca había sabido que era capaz de tanta dulzura, nunca había sabido que podía preocuparse por otra persona más que de sí mismo, pero así como Harry estaba parado frente a él, roto y expuesto, le habría dado todo lo que apreciaba para quitar el dolor de él.

—Vamos, tienes que ir a la cama—.

Ayudó a Harry a ponerse el pijama y luego lo acomodó en la cama. Recordando lo reconfortante que siempre se sintió cuando Harry lo hizo, comenzó a pasar sus dedos por el espeso cabello negro, satisfecho cuando Harry cerró los ojos y se recostó en las almohadas.

>> Duerme un poco—dijo—Estaré aquí cuando despiertes—.

* * *

Las primeras tres semanas fueron las peores. Harry pasó por la gripe, la neumonía y la gripe estomacal, todos uno tras otro. Estaba desesperadamente enfermo, su cuerpo, que no estaba en la mejor condición física para empezar, apenas podía soportar la tensión bajo la que se encontraba.

El Sanador vino una vez al día para administrar los hechizos de curación que Harry necesitaba, pero en su mayor parte, fue solo Severus quien atendió a Harry. Nunca hubiera creído que podría ser capaz de cuidar a otra persona, pero cuando se trataba de su esposo, parecía ser fácil para él.

Era cierto que era un proceso agotador y exhaustivo, y Severus pasó todo el tiempo que no atendía a Harry, ya sea desmayándose en la cama o sacando un sándwich rápido de la cocina. Estaba completamente destrozado y no había hecho nada tan frívolo como leer un libro o simplemente pasear por el jardín ya que Harry había sido maldecido, pero valía la pena en lo que a él respecta, para permitirle a Harry mantener la cordura permaneciendo lejos del hospital.

Severus nunca antes había experimentado la intimidad en su vida; no consideró los muchos, muchos actos de libertinaje que había cometido con Julius como íntimos, simplemente una cuestión de rutina. Cuidar a Harry, ayudarle a meterse en el baño, literalmente darle de comer a cucharadas a veces, eran _cosas_ de intimidad. Había pasado noche tras noche al lado de la cama del chico, tratando de hacerlo sentir más cómodo, tratando de darle momentos de alivio del dolor que estaba experimentando.

Se sentaba con franelas frías contra la frente del chico cuando la temperatura de Harry estaba por el techo, o lo envolvía en mantas extra cuando estaba temblando tanto que Severus estaba seguro de que debía estar sacudiendo su cerebro. Le leía durante la noche y a veces simplemente se sentaba con él, sosteniéndole la mano y murmurando en voz baja que pronto estaría mejor.

—¿Severus? —Harry murmuró una noche mientras yacía en la cama, débil y entrando y saliendo del sueño.

—Estoy aquí—dijo Severus desde su lugar en el sillón al lado de la cama de Harry. Se había quedado dormido, el libro que le había estado leyendo a Harry anteriormente abierto sobre su pecho.

—¿Qué hora es? —Harry dijo, su voz ronca.

—Un poco después de las 3—respondió Severus, mirando su reloj—¿Puedo traerle algo? —.

—Un poco de agua por favor—murmuró Harry, su voz en carne viva. No fue sorprendente, pensó Severus mientras alcanzaba el vaso en la cabecera de la cama de Harry y le llevaba la pajita a los labios, el chico había estado vomitando por casi dos días seguidos.

Severus se había sentado con él en el suelo del baño mientras Harry apoyaba su brazo en el asiento del inodoro, con la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante entre vómitos. Envolvió una manta alrededor de los hombros de Harry y le frotó la espalda, susurrando palabras de consuelo y encantando el suelo del baño para que fuera cálido y acolchado, tratando de proporcionarle a Harry un poco de consuelo mientras se sentaba y miraba miserablemente al inodoro.

Eventualmente, él había convencido a Harry para que volviera a la cama, con un balde colocado a su lado por las dudas. Lo había persuadido para que tomara un poco de té de jengibre y comiera una tostada seca, argumentando que Harry necesitaba algo en el estómago para darle un poco de energía después de haber perdido tanto. Harry se había recostado contra las almohadas mientras Severus pasaba sus dedos por la negra mata de cabello, murmurando en voz baja que la maldición pronto estaría fuera de su sistema y que finalmente estaría recuperándose.

>> Gracias—dijo Harry después de haber bebido hasta saciarse, y Severus movió el vaso hacia la mesa, recordándose a sí mismo buscar una jarra de agua fresca cuando Harry se quedara dormido.

Harry se recostó contra las almohadas y miró el dosel de la cama por un momento antes de decir en voz baja—Creo que debería volver al hospital—.

Severus se inclinó hacia delante frunciendo el ceño y envolvió sus largos dedos alrededor de la mano de Harry—¿Pasa algo? ¿Necesito llamar a un sanador? —.

Harry negó con la cabeza—No, no pasa nada... bueno... no más de lo habitual de todos modos—.

—Entonces, ¿por qué quieres volver al hospital? —.

—Severus estás agotado, no puedes hacer esto, y no puedo esperar que lo hagas. No es justo—.

Severus negó con la cabeza con exasperación cariñosa y movió su mano hacia el cabello de Harry, pasando sus dedos a través de los espesos y negros mechones—No seas tonto, no vas a volver al hospital—.

—Pero…—.

—¿Realmente quieres discutir conmigo cuando acabas de vomitar durante las últimas 48 horas? El mejor lugar para ti ahora es aquí, tu hogar—.

Sabía que había dicho lo correcto cuando Harry le regaló una de sus brillantes sonrisas—Casa—repitió en voz baja—Amo este lugar—dijo, inclinando la cabeza para poder mirar a Severus—Nunca me he sentido tan en paz en ningún lugar como lo hago aquí... incluso cuando estoy tirando mis tripas—agregó con una suave sonrisa.

—¿Realmente te gusta tanto? —Preguntó Severus, continuando acariciando el cabello oscuro de Harry.

—Lo hago—murmuró Harry—Todo sobre esto se siente tan... bien. Me encanta estar aquí. Me va a matar irme—terminó, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Irte? —Preguntó Severus frunciendo el ceño.

—Tendré que irme—murmuró Harry somnoliento—el contrato no es para siempre. Cuando llegue el próximo julio ya no estaremos casados y tendré que volver a Grimmauld Place—.

Los dedos de Severus continuaron acariciando el cabello rebelde, a pesar del hecho de que estaba seguro de que Harry había vuelto a dormirse. Frunció el ceño en la oscuridad de la habitación, su estómago se retorcía incómodo. ¿Un momento en que Harry ya no estaría allí? Inconcebible.

* * *

—Ve a dormir—.

—Estoy durmiendo—.

—La mayoría de las personas duermen con los ojos cerrados—.

—Soy especial—.

—Puedes decir eso de nuevo—.

—Soy…—.

Severus colocó su dedo sobre los labios de Harry y lo fulminó con la mirada. Estaba sentado en el sofá de la biblioteca, Harry yacía tendido junto a él, con la cabeza del chico acolchada en su regazo. Estaba en la etapa de enfermedad de la maldición, pero ahora estaban en su período de recuperación. Todavía tenía poca o ninguna magia de la que hablar, y era innegablemente débil, pero el color volvía a sus mejillas y había estado pasando largos períodos de tiempo fuera de la cama.

Harry le sonrió y Severus se esforzó por evitar que su labio se moviera bruscamente en respuesta. Apartó su dedo de presionar contra el labio de Harry y devolvió su mano a su lugar habitual en el sucio mechón de pelo, pasando sus dedos a través de él. Volvió su atención al libro en su mano, ignorando los ojos verdes que lo miraban.

—Léeme—dijo Harry adormilado.

—Se supone que debes ponerte al día con tu descanso—.

—No puedo dormir más, ¡estoy cansado de dormir! —Harry protestó—Además, me gustaría volver a tener el hábito de solo dormir por la noche y son solo las 4 p.m.—.

—No quieres que lea este pedazo—argumentó Severus—es donde muere Smike—.

—Oh—dijo Harry con un pequeño suspiro, sus ojos se cerraron—Odio esa parte. Pobre Smike, me rompe el corazón—.

Severus sonrió y movió su mano para deslizar un largo dedo por la nariz de Harry, por sus labios y hasta su garganta. Harry se estiró como un gato debajo de él, emitiendo un suspiro de satisfacción mientras lo hacía. Severus no podía evitar tocar a Harry. Había pasado el último mes en una forma de contacto físico con el chico, ofreciéndole consuelo, acariciándole el pelo y colocando una mano firme sobre la espalda del chico cuando lo ayudaba a levantarse y salir de la cama.

Con cada toque, era como si Harry comenzara a regresar lentamente a la vida. Todo el afecto del que había estado tan hambriento lo había inundado de repente y lo bebía con avidez, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Al principio le había resultado extraño a Severus, ajeno a estar en contacto tan íntimo con otra persona de una manera tan inocente y casta, pero al ver el efecto que sus toques tenían en Harry, descubrió que no podía parar. De alguna manera, siempre encontraba la manera de poner sus manos sobre él, y comenzaba a preguntarse quién se estaba beneficiando realmente de esas suaves caricias.

Quería reconstruir a Harry de nuevo, para ayudarlo a recuperarse no solo de la maldición con la que había sido golpeado, sino del terrible y trágico abuso que había sufrido todos esos meses atrás. Quería a Harry bien, quería que sonriera, riera y se moviera con un propósito una vez más. Quería devolverlo a la vida, cuidarlo y hacerlo sentir... querido.

Fue abrumador. Nunca en su vida había estado preocupado por otro ser humano, al menos de este modo de cualquier forma. Cada vez que estaba despierto pensaba en Harry, en cómo cuidarlo, en cómo restaurarlo. Fue por esa razón, y solo por esa razón, que se había sentido impelido a escribirle a Weasley esa mañana.

Ahora que Harry era capaz de soportar más que el caldo y las galletas saladas, Severus quería comenzar un régimen que le permitiera ver carne muy necesitada en los huesos de su esposo. Sin embargo, no tenía idea de por dónde empezar, cómo instruir a Kreacher para tentar a Harry a comer más de un par de bocados, como había estado haciendo durante meses, así que le había escrito al mejor amigo del chico para pedirle consejo.

No podía creer que lo hubiera hecho. Se había rebajado tanto como para pedirle ayuda a ese imbécil pelirrojo. Un par de meses atrás no hubiera habido forma de que su orgullo le hubiera permitido pedir esa ayuda, pero ya no se trataba de él, tenía que dejar todo eso de lado si quería ayudar a Harry.

>> Es muy triste—murmuró Harry, sus ojos aún cerrados mientras los dedos de Severus jugueteaban sobre su clavícula. Severus estaba a punto de preguntar qué era tan triste cuando Harry se expandió—Smike muere antes de que Ralph descubra que es su hijo. Nunca podrán reunirse—.

—Me temo que Ralph Nickleby nunca tendría esa posibilidad de redención, no con el señor Dickens a cargo—.

—No, supongo que no. La redención solo es posible para las personas que tienen algo de moralidad—.

Decir que Severus se había sorprendido al descubrir que Harry era un fan rabioso de Dickens era una subestimación. Resultó que el chico era un ávido lector y había leído más de lo que Severus habría sospechado, en todos los géneros, en todos los períodos de tiempo y en todos los niveles de popularidad. Le encantaba que le leyeran, y en uno de sus momentos más febriles había murmurado algo acerca de que la voz de Severus era demasiado sexy como para permitirle leer a Dickens. Severus casi se había caído de la silla por ese comentario, y había decidido atribuirlo a la fiebre.

El timbre de repente sonó y, sabiendo que Kreacher había decidido ocuparse en el jardín, Severus dijo—Yo iré. Quédate aquí y no te muevas—.

—¡Tendrás que permitirme moverme solo en algún momento! —Harry protestó.

—Ese día no es hoy—respondió Severus, deslizándose suavemente por debajo de Harry y resistiéndose a la tentación de besar la frente del chico como se había acostumbrado a hacer cuando salía de la habitación de Harry después de que el chico se durmiera.

Cuando abrió la gran puerta principal, Severus se sorprendió al encontrar a Ron Weasley de pie en la puerta de su casa, con una gran bolsa en una mano. El pelirrojo hizo un gesto a Severus para que callara y saliera, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Algo desconcertado, Severus siguió las instrucciones y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho diciendo—¿De qué se trata todo esto? —.

—Pensé que respondería a tu carta en persona—dijo Weasley.

—¿Y por qué podría ser eso? —.

Los ojos de Weasley se entrecerraron ligeramente y dijo—Honestamente, quería averiguar cuáles eran tus motivos para todo esto—.

—¿Todo… qué? —Preguntó Severus, sintiéndose a la defensiva.

—Este asunto de traer a Harry a casa desde el hospital, cuidarlo tú mismo, escribirme para preguntar qué comida le gusta. Hace unas semanas no te habría importado que Harry se cayera de un precipicio—.

—Eso no es verdad—insistió Severus.

—Oh, ambos sabemos que es así—dijo Weasley con seguridad—Entonces, ¿para qué sirve todo esto? ¿Por qué estás tan desesperado por ser niñera de alguien a quien apenas puedes soportar? —.

—No sabes nada al respecto—gruñó Severus—Lo he cuidado durante el último mes, me he sentado con él en las primeras horas de la mañana tratando de bajar su temperatura, frotándole la espalda para calmarlo cuando se ha pasado toda la noche vomitando. He estado allí cuando sollozó de dolor mientras sufría de pesadillas febriles, lo he abrazado y lo he consolado, así que no te atrevas a decirme que no me importa—dijo Severus, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por permitirse estar tan expuesto, pero necesitaba desesperadamente que Weasley viera que estaba equivocado.

Weasley lo miró con atención, intentando, sabía Severus, atraparlo en una mentira, para discernir sus verdaderos motivos para mostrar una chispa de humanidad.

Severus negó con la cabeza. Estaba agotado; no había dormido bien en semanas y ser acusado de tener otra razón para cuidar a Harry, aparte de preocuparse por el bienestar del chico, era algo irritante—No sabía lo que le había sucedido—dijo en voz baja, esperando que esta confesión no le diera otro golpe en la cara como lo había hecho con Draco—No tenía idea de lo que había pasado, ni idea hasta que te oí hablar con él aquí hace unas semanas—.

La misma expresión que Draco había usado en la revelación de Severus ahora estaba en la cara de Weasley y Severus lo reconoció ahora como una repentina y profunda oleada de protección hacia Harry, una necesidad de protegerlo de los horrores que pudiera haber dentro de alguien aparte de ellos mismos que sabía lo que había pasado.

>> Quiero ayudarlo, _tengo_ que ayudarlo—dijo Severus en voz baja—Más allá de su recuperación de esta enfermedad, más allá de su drenaje mágico. Tengo que hacerlo mejorar. Querido Merlín, ¿crees que pediría tu ayuda en cualquier otra circunstancia? —.

Weasley parecía pensativo, una expresión que Severus no estaba acostumbrado a ver en la cara del chico—Tienes que decirlo en serio—dijo Weasley finalmente, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué? —.

—Tienes que decirlo en serio—repitió Weasley, un poco más firme esta vez—Tienes que hablar en serio sobre esto. Harry necesita... necesita toda la ayuda que posiblemente puedas darle, y más. No puedes simplemente levantarlo y soltarlo cuando te apetezca, cuando todo se vuelve demasiado. Está dañado, roto, y nada en toda nuestra historia contigo me ha indicado alguna vez que tienes algo como la bondad o la paciencia que se necesita para hacerlo recuperarse—.

—¿Crees que no soy consciente de eso? —Preguntó Severus, su voz áspera—¿No crees que soy muy consciente de que soy la última persona que alguien elegiría para este esfuerzo? Pero ahora que lo sé... ahora que he visto lo que pasó, lo que todavía está pasando, quiero... _necesito_ ayudarlo... y creo que puedo—.

Weasley suspiró y miró la bolsa que tenía en sus manos—Lasaña—dijo después de un silencio incómodo.

—¿Perdón? —.

—En la bolsa, es la lasaña de mi madre. Es la comida favorita de Harry en todo el mundo, ha hecho una especialmente para él, junto con pastel del pastor, estofado de ternera y bistec y pastel de riñón. Hará un lote de comidas todas las semanas y yo las traeré—.

—Eso no es…—.

—Créeme, si quieres que Harry comience a comer nuevamente, entonces la cocina de mi madre es la forma de hacerlo. Ella hace las cosas como a él le gusta y nunca ha sido capaz de resistirse—Weasley hizo una pausa por un momento, y luego dijo—Harry tiene familia a su alrededor, gente que lo quiere y lo ama. ¿Quieres que Harry vuelva a estar bien? Necesitas dejarnos entrar también—.

Al parecer, Weasley no esperaba una respuesta a esa declaración, y le tendió la bolsa a Severus, diciendo—Te dejaré por ahora, pero volveré con más comida la próxima semana. Este... este fue un buen primer paso, pero todavía va a tomar un poco convencerme—.

Severus estaba a punto de comentar que no le importaba lo que Weasley pensara y que el chico podía tomar su actitud imperiosa y pegársela donde el sol no brillaba, cuando el chico desapareció de la vista, dejando a Severus afuera de su casa, sosteniendo una bolsa de comida

Ligeramente desconcertado, regresó adentro, encontrando a Harry todavía tumbado en el sofá, mirando hacia el techo somnoliento.

—¿Quién era? Creí que habías sido secuestrado—.

Severus se aclaró la garganta y levantó la bolsa—Es... era el señor Weasley. Estaba dejando las provisiones de su madre—.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Harry, sentándose en una posición más erguida.

—Molly te ha… hecho algo de comida. ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de lasaña? —.

Harry se detuvo por un momento, mirando la bolsa en la mano de Severus, antes de mirarlo y sonreír levemente—Tal vez... tal vez solo un poco—.

Severus se sintió triunfante. Harry nunca hubiera pedido esto por sí mismo, nunca le habría pedido a Molly que lo hiciera por él, pero ahora que estaba aquí en su casa, Severus podía ver que Harry se alegró al pensar en comerla.

El chico intentó levantarse del sofá, pero como de costumbre, sus débiles piernas cedieron debajo de él. Severus estaba a su lado en un instante, con la bolsa de comida abandonada al lado del sofá, mientras agarraba una de las manos de Harry y usaba su mano libre para sostener a Harry en la parte baja de su espalda.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que esperes para que te ayuden? —Preguntó Severus, acercando a Harry un poco más y envolvió su brazo con más fuerza alrededor de él.

—Al menos una vez más—respondió Harry con una sonrisa perezosa, levantando su mano libre para descansar sobre el hombro de Severus. Permaneció allí por un momento antes de que pasara a pasarse los dedos a lo largo de la mandíbula de Severus y Severus sintió su aliento enganchado en el gesto íntimo. Se había acostumbrado a tocar a Harry, pero que Harry lo tocara era algo completamente distinto.

Los dedos se movieron hasta que se burlaron de su nuca, y antes de que hubiera registrado lo que estaba sucediendo, Harry lo estaba jalando hacia un beso. Gruñó levemente cuando los suaves labios del chico se encontraron con los de él, y acercó a Harry para que no hubiera distancia alguna entre sus cuerpos. Harry todavía era cauteloso, un poco vacilante, pero el beso lento y suave era quizás la cosa más sensual que Severus había experimentado alguna vez. Era embriagador, y confirmó lo que había pensado después del primer beso que habían compartido: podía habituarse peligrosamente a esto.

Los dedos de Harry rozaron la base de su cabello y se estremeció, sin haberse dado cuenta nunca antes de que tal ministración pudiera producir tal reacción. Oh Dios, el chico lo iba a enviar a la locura. Harry se separó, una sonrisa tímida jugando en sus labios, labios ligeramente hinchados y más rojos de lo normal.

>> No podía esperar más—dijo, su voz apenas por encima de un susurro—He estado esperando que me volvieras a besar, tuve que tomar el asunto en mis manos—.

—¡Habías estado en la puerta de la muerte, cachorro recalcitrante! —Severus gruñó, sosteniendo a Harry fuertemente en sus brazos.

—Estoy mejor ahora—

—No, maldita sea, no lo estas—.

—Me estoy poniendo mejor—argumentó Harry—Por favor—susurró—Me gustaría... me gustaría que lo hagamos... un poco más a menudo—.

Fue tan dulcemente dicho, el pedido tan dolorosamente inocente, que Severus sintió algo apretarse en su pecho. Miró a su esposo, la expresión implorante tan cautivadoramente entrañable que Severus pensó que Harry podría haber pedido su brazo derecho y se lo habría arrancado allí y para luego dárselo.

Apartó los cabellos oscuros de la frente del chico y luego movió su mano para tomar a Harry de la mejilla, satisfecho de notar el saludable matiz de color que había allí. Pasó el dedo pulgar sobre el pómulo de Harry, y luego susurró suavemente—Cada vez que gustes Harry—.

* * *

Severus nunca había imaginado que algo tan casto como un beso pudiera tener un efecto tan poderoso sobre él. Desde la instigación de Harry en la biblioteca, los dos habían compartido varios besos más, cada uno dulce y lento, lleno de ternura y afecto. Nunca se volvieron apasionados, Severus nunca se los permitió; era consciente de que Harry necesitaba un camino lento y cuidadoso hacia la recuperación en lo que se refería a la intimidad física, pero con cada beso, Severus gradualmente se dio cuenta de que cada vez se sentía más atraído por su esposo.

La recuperación de Harry aún continuaba, pero gracias a la entrega constante de comida de Molly y un pequeño ejercicio suave en el jardín, lentamente comenzó a llenarse un poco, haciendo una complexión mucho más saludable que la que había tenido en meses. Sus ojos brillaban, y estaba perdiendo los círculos oscuros debajo de ellos, y cada vez que Severus se sorprendía mirando al chico, se daba cuenta de que estaba encontrando cosas nuevas que llamaban su atención cada vez.

Cómo podría haber mirado a Harry con otra cosa que no fuera un ojo muy apreciativo estaba más allá de él. Peor aún, el hecho de que alguna vez tuvo el descaro de compararlo con Julius era totalmente vergonzoso. Harry era hermoso de una manera que Julius nunca podría ser.

—Deberíamos volver adentro—murmuró Severus en la mata de pelo oscuro debajo de su barbilla.

—Mm, un poco más—fue la respuesta amortiguada cuando Harry se acurrucó más cerca. Severus apretó su brazo alrededor del cálido cuerpo que estaba acurrucado en él y levantó la manta para cubrirlos mejor.

Estaban en la casa de verano, Harry había insistido en quedarse en el jardín después de haber dado un paseo por el jardín y los pastizales circundantes, su brazo pasó por Severus mientras caminaban. Era principios de noviembre, y realmente, era demasiado frío para estar sentado en una casa de verano, pero Severus había colocado un encantamiento de calor sobre los dos y añadió la manta por si acaso.

—Vas a atrapar tu muerte aquí—advirtió Severus.

—No así, no lo haré—respondió Harry descaradamente—Eres como un horno—Acarició su mejilla contra el pecho de Severus y Severus respiró hondo, preguntándose si Harry tenía alguna idea del efecto que tenía sobre él. Su mano encontró su lugar habitual en el cabello de Harry y pasó sus dedos a través de él, permitiéndose la indulgencia de darle un pequeño beso en la parte superior de la cabeza a Harry.

Harry inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba y sonrió soñoliento a Severus y Severus no pudo resistir inclinarse y rozar un beso contra esos suaves labios. La poca tensión que había en el cuerpo de Harry pareció derretirse y emitió un pequeño gemido contento cuando los labios de Severus se movieron contra los suyos.

>> ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? —Harry murmuró suavemente mientras se separaban.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó Severus frunciendo el ceño.

—Cuando tengo que irme—respondió Harry con una sonrisa triste—Cuando todo haya terminado—.

—Harry…—comenzó Severus, pero fue interrumpido por la llegada de un búho, que aterrizó en la mesita justo afuera de la casa de verano. Severus suspiró y se movió ligeramente, desenredándose de Harry y levantándose para ver al pájaro.

Desató el pergamino de su pierna y escaneó el contenido rápidamente, mirando hacia Harry con un ligero ceño fruncido, sin saber cómo el chico iba a tomar la noticia que el pájaro había traído.

>> Es de Kingsley—dijo, y Harry lo miró interrogante—Han atrapado a la persona responsable de maldecirte. Fue Evan Rosier—.

Harry palideció visiblemente y de inmediato su lenguaje corporal cambió. Él se encorvó sobre sí mismo y el corazón de Severus se hundió al verlo. Él estaba vulnerable y herido y todo lo que Severus quería hacer era quitar eso de él. Regresó a la casa de verano y se arrodilló frente a Harry, tomando las manos del chico y dijo—Lo han puesto en Azkaban, no puede hacerte daño ahora—.

Harry asintió, pero se negó a mirarlo a los ojos y Severus no sabía cómo mejorarlo. Estaba buscando lo correcto para decir cuando Harry se puso de pie abruptamente y dijo—Será mejor que entremos, hace un poco de frío aquí afuera—.

Observó a Harry dar unos pasos inciertos, preguntándose cómo su pequeño capullo podría haber sido destrozado tan fácilmente por un trozo de papel con algunas oraciones garabateadas. Fue solo hasta más tarde esa noche que Severus se dio cuenta de lo mal que Harry había estado al escuchar el nombre del hombre.

Fueron los gritos lo que lo despertaron. Estaba de regreso en su propia habitación, como lo había estado desde que Harry ingresó en su período de recuperación y ya no necesitaba la supervisión del reloj, y fue arrancado de su sueño por un grito áspero y crudo.

Se levantó de la cama, salió por la puerta y se dirigió a la habitación de Harry en cuestión de segundos. Al igual que la vez anterior, Severus encontró a Harry dando vueltas, enredándose en las sábanas y gritando como si sintiera dolor.

Él tomó a Harry en sus brazos y lo sostuvo cerca de su pecho, tratando de alejarlo suavemente de su pesadilla, para hacerlo sentir seguro y protegido.

—Ssh, está bien, estoy aquí—se tranquilizó mientras mecía a Harry de un lado a otro mientras el cuerpo del chico estaba atormentado por fuertes sollozos—Estás a salvo Harry, estás a salvo—murmuró mientras alisaba el negro cabello y abrazaba a su esposo. Harry lloró incontrolablemente mientras se aferraba a Severus, todo su cuerpo temblaba, su mano izquierda temblaba.

—Severus—Harry susurró, su voz aterrorizada y pequeña.

—Estás bien, te tengo. No voy a dejar que nadie te lastime—prometió en voz baja.

Era una noche fría, y, preocupado de que Harry sintiera frío en su ya debilitado estado, Severus recogió las sábanas y las envolvió alrededor de las dos. Sostuvo a Harry firmemente contra su cuerpo y murmuró palabras suaves de consuelo, susurró promesas de que nadie iba a lastimarlo, que nadie lo lastimaría nunca más.

—Siento tanto haberte despertado—murmuró Harry finalmente cuando se había calmado un poco.

—No hay nada por lo que disculparse—Severus le aseguró mientras continuaba sosteniéndolo—Esto es para lo que estoy aquí—.

—No debería... no debería ser tan patético—dijo Harry sorbiendo, y Severus sintió esa horrible sensación arañando su pecho una vez más.

—Eres todo menos patético—Severus le dijo con firmeza—Es comprensible que la carta... al escuchar el nombre de ese bastardo te traiga todo de vuelta. Harry después de lo que te hicieron...—Severus se calló cuando el cuerpo en sus brazos de repente se puso terriblemente tenso.

Hubo un silencio antinatural por un momento y Severus estaba seguro de que Harry estaba conteniendo la respiración, ya que ya no podía sentir el ritmo de su respiración. Harry se apartó un poco y miró a Severus, su expresión dolida y afligida.

—Lo sabes...—susurró—Sabes lo que me pasó—dijo. No era una pregunta, pero Severus asintió sin embargo—¿Cómo? —preguntó sin aliento.

—Yo... te escuché a ti y al señor Weasley hablando... el día que fuiste maldecido—.

—Oh Dios—dijo Harry, luciendo como si estuviera enfermo. Se desenredó completamente de Severus y se levantó contra la cabecera de la cama, tirando de sus rodillas hacia su pecho y mirando tristemente a Severus—Nunca quise que lo descubrieras—dijo en voz baja.

—Harry, _debería_ haberlo sabido—insistió Severus—Si hubiera tenido alguna idea de lo que te había pasado, nunca habría...—.

—¿Qué? —Harry preguntó bruscamente—¿Nunca tendrías qué? —.

Severus respiró hondo, deseando que no estuvieran teniendo esta conversación bajo estas circunstancias—Nunca te hubiera tratado de la manera en que lo hice con respecto a nuestra... relación física—.

Una extraña mirada apareció en la cara de Harry y se levantó de la cama, moviéndose para pararse junto a la ventana—¿No hubieras dormido conmigo si lo hubieras sabido? —preguntó, y Severus no pudo descifrar la mirada que le enviaban.

—Yo... no... no, no lo hubiera hecho—dijo Severus vacilante.

—Ya veo—dijo Harry, su rostro se puso duro—Bueno, por supuesto que no ¿Quién querría compartir una cama con productos dañados como yo? —preguntó ferozmente.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir, Harry—dijo Severus, poniéndose de pie y moviéndose para pararse frente a Harry.

—¿Ah, y qué quisiste decir? —Preguntó Harry, su respiración errática y sus ojos salvajes—¿Que no hubieras querido acercarte si hubieras sabido que yo era un producto usado? ¿Que no era más que un juguete de segunda mano de los Mortífagos? —.

—Harry, por favor, no estás lo suficientemente bien como para agitarte así—.

—Creo que deberías irte—dijo Harry, con voz dura—Me sorprende que puedas soportar estar en la misma habitación con un indeseable, contaminado...—.

—¡Harry, detén esto! —Severus imploró, avanzando y colocando sus manos firmemente sobre los hombros de Harry. Harry estaba al borde de la histeria y Severus estaba preocupado de que él se lastimaría seriamente a si mismo si continuaba.

Harry se liberó y se alejó de la ventana—¿Es por esto por lo que me has ayudado los últimos meses? —preguntó, sus ojos brillando.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó Severus, perplejo.

—Tú, la dulzura repentina, cuidándome cuando estaba enfermo, leyéndome... besándome—dijo Harry, de repente, como si le hubieran quitado todo el aliento.

Severus suspiró y trató de ordenar sus pensamientos por un momento antes de contestar—Sí—dijo eventualmente—pero no de la forma en que piensas—agregó con firmeza al ver la expresión en el rostro de Harry—Harry... cuando supe lo que te había sucedido... me dio náuseas. Estaba... tan avergonzado de la forma en que te había tratado, necesitaba reparar el daño, necesitaba arreglar las cosas. Me encontré a mí mismo queriendo cuidarte, queriendo darte todo lo que necesitabas, todo lo que mereces—.

—Nada de esto... nada de esto ha sido por mí, por lo que sientes por... todo ha sido por lo que me sucedió—dijo Harry, la locura y la ira desaparecieron de sus ojos para ser reemplazados por la tristeza resignada.

Severus cruzó la habitación en un par de pasos rápidos y tomó las manos de Harry entre las suyas, encontrando los ojos cansados del chico tan abiertamente como pudo—No te mentiré y diré que ese no fue el ímpetu inicial de mi cambio de actitud hacia ti, pero... ahora...—soltó una de las manos de Harry y movió la suya para acariciar la mejilla sonrojada del chico—ahora es... más que eso—.

No pudo dar más detalles sobre eso, no sabía cómo hacerlo. No sabía cómo vocalizar exactamente lo que sentía por Harry y rezaba para que el chico no se lo pidiera. Los ojos verdes lo sostuvieron sin vacilar y supo que estaba perdido—Lo que te sucedió fue... aborrecible—susurró Severus—y haré lo que esté en mi poder para ayudarte a que te recuperes de eso. Me preocupo por ti, Harry—dijo, sintiéndose horriblemente vulnerable ante la admisión—Por favor, déjame ayudarte—.

Harry soltó un suspiro tembloroso y se arrojó a los brazos de Severus. Severus fue golpeado con tal sentimiento de alivio que todo lo que pudo hacer fue abrazar a su esposo y susurrar palabras de consuelo cuando Harry comenzó a llorar.

Sostuvo a Harry hasta altas horas de la noche y hasta la mañana siguiente. En algún momento se dirigieron a la cama y Severus los envolvió a los dos en el edredón, abrazó a Harry con fuerza y dejó que el chico llorara a gritos. Entre estallidos de lágrimas, Harry hablaba. Susurró contra el pecho de Severus, en la oscuridad de la noche, todas las cosas que le habían hecho, todos los horrores que había sufrido.

Rompió el corazón de Severus el escuchar la cuenta de los propios labios de Harry y tuvo que luchar para mantener sus propios sentimientos bajo control mientras escuchaba los detalles del tiempo de Harry como prisionero. Cómo el chico había vivido la dura prueba, Severus no tenía idea. El nivel de crueldad y tortura pura y sádica que había soportado estaba más allá de los límites de la credulidad. Nadie debería haber tenido que vivir lo que Harry tuvo que vivir.

Él estaba asqueado y devastado por lo que escuchó, pero Severus animó a Harry a seguir hablando, a sacarlo y traerlo a la luz para que pudiera enfrentarlo. No era lo suficientemente tonto o ingenuo como para pensar que una noche de conversación libraría al chico de sus demonios, pero pensó que tal vez era un buen comienzo.

Harry finalmente cayó en un sueño exhausto alrededor de las 4 en punto de la mañana, todavía envuelto en los brazos de Severus, aferrándose fuertemente y emitiendo pequeños sollozos de vez en cuando mientras su mente continuaba en estado de confusión, incluso mientras dormía.

Severus yacía en la oscuridad, sosteniendo a Harry cerca de él, escuchando el ritmo constante de su respiración. Se sentía roto, alterado de alguna manera, y sabía, mientras yacía allí y apretaba su agarre protector alrededor de su esposo que nunca más decepcionaría a Harry. Él estaría allí sin importar nada y haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para sanar el alma maltratada y herida de la única persona que realmente había cuidado.

* * *

—Siéntate—.

—Solo estoy buscando un libro—.

—Déjame que lo haga por ti—.

—Severus, aprecio tu preocupación, pero estoy mucho mejor ahora. Soy perfectamente capaz de leer detenidamente una estantería—dijo Harry con una leve diversión mientras soportaba la mirada que su esposo le enviaba.

—Prometí dejarte en paz si prometías descansar—respondió Severus. Él había venido del laboratorio de pociones para encontrar a Harry dando vueltas en la biblioteca, y estaba muy disgustado por eso.

La noticia del encarcelamiento de Evan Rosier, y el efecto posterior que tuvo sobre Harry, habían hecho retroceder algo la recuperación de Harry. Había estado débil e inestable en sus pies y tuvo fiebre durante unos días después. Estaba mejorando, pero Severus era cauteloso.

>> Hoy recibes visitantes, necesitas mantener tu fuerza para ello—afirmó Severus.

Harry le sonrió e inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, de esa manera ridícula que Severus se dijo a sí mismo que ciertamente _no_ encontraba atractiva—Tener a mis amigos para tomar una taza de té no es una actividad extenuante—argumentó. Al ver que Severus tenía una contraargumentación lista, Harry acortó la distancia entre ellos y calló a su esposo con un beso.

—Eso es hacer trampa—gruñó Severus cuando Harry pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Lo sé—dijo Harry con contrición falsa—Pero sacas mi lado Slytherin—le dijo Harry, inclinándose y dando algunos besos ligeros a lo largo de la mandíbula del hombre.

Después de su noche de confesión, Harry pareció tomar a Severus la palabra, creyendo que el hombre no quería nada más que ayudarlo. No solo había estado dispuesto a aceptar el afecto que se le ofrecía, sino también a instigarlo. Severus había tenido razón en su juicio inicial de que darle a Harry exactamente lo que necesitaba, lo que anhelaba, cuando se trataba de intimidad era la forma correcta de hacerlo, y estaba decidido a mostrarle a Harry toda la amabilidad y afecto de que era humanamente capaz.

Harry, por su parte, bebía cada toque, cada beso como si su vida dependiera de ello. Severus había estado preocupado de que después de derramar su corazón, el chico se alejara de él por una sensación de vergüenza fuera de lugar, pero Harry una vez más lo había sorprendido. Después de despertarse en los brazos de Severus, viendo que Severus todavía estaba allí después de todo, era como si algo hubiera cambiado en Harry y sus guardias hubieran bajado. Se había dado cuenta de que Severus no estaba disgustado por su confesión, al menos, no disgustado por él, y a Severus le pareció que había logrado demostrarse a sí mismo a los ojos de Harry, demostrar que era digno de la confianza que Harry tal vez pensó él mismo estaba demasiado golpeado para ofrecerle a alguien.

—No me distraerás de esa manera—dijo Severus, sin creer sus propias palabras.

—¿No? —Preguntó Harry, retrocediendo y mirando a Severus con una sonrisa que solo podía ser descrita como traviesa. Calentó el corazón de Severus verlo.

—No—dijo Severus, usando su mejor impresión de maestro de escuela—¿Comiste todo el almuerzo que Kreacher hizo para ti? —.

—Hasta el último bocado—dijo Harry, y Severus supo que estaba siendo burlado.

—Mocoso impertinente—murmuró Severus, inclinándose hacia adelante y capturando los labios de Harry una vez más, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del chico y jalándolo cerca. Una de las manos de Harry le acariciaba el cuello, y Severus no podía creer que hubiera pasado toda su vida sin saber el efecto que un toque tan inocuo podía tener en él.

Harry emitió un suave gemido y antes de que Severus supiera lo que estaba haciendo, estaba profundizando el beso. Él no pudo evitarlo; Harry estaba tan apretado contra su cuerpo, y esa mano continuando sus suaves cuidados lo estaba deshaciendo. Su lengua se encontró con la de Harry y una sacudida de electricidad lo atravesó, volviendo a sus sentidos. Se apartó, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por permitirse llevar las cosas más allá.

>> Lo siento, no debería haber hecho eso—dijo, recobrando el aliento y bajando los ojos, permitiéndole a Harry la oportunidad de recuperarse.

—No necesito una disculpa por eso—dijo Harry, y los ojos de Severus volvieron a mirarlo. Harry tenía los ojos brillantes y estaba sonriendo. Se inclinó hacia adelante para que sus labios estuvieran al nivel de la oreja de Severus y susurró suavemente—De hecho, si eso no vuelve a suceder, tendremos algunas palabras—.

Severus no pudo reprimir su escalofrío y cerró los ojos cuando el aliento de Harry le tapó la oreja. Querido Merlín, el chico iba a ser su muerte. Fue salvado, afortunadamente, por la campana proverbial cuando sonó el timbre y se separó de su sonriente esposo, haciendo todo lo posible para mirarlo furioso mientras salía de la biblioteca.

Abrió la puerta de entrada para saludar a Draco, Weasley y Granger, quienes lo saludaron cortésmente, aunque un poco torpemente. Los dejó entrar y los llevó a través de la biblioteca. Estaba a punto de descender al laboratorio de pociones una vez más cuando Harry asomó la cabeza por la puerta y dijo—¿No te unes a nosotros? —.

—Pensé que apreciaras pasar un tiempo con tus amigos—respondió Severus.

—Apreciaría mucho pasar tiempo contigo también—dijo Harry con esa maldita sonrisa que hacía que Severus no pudiera negarle nada.

Así fue que Severus Snape, ex Maestro de Pociones de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, se encontró pasando una tarde compartiendo té y sándwiches con cuatro de sus antiguos alumnos. Le hubiera encantado haber dicho que era una prueba, un espantoso tormento, pasar tiempo con estas personas ridículas, pero para ver qué tan feliz era Harry teniendo a sus amigos a su alrededor, verlo reír y bromear y burlarse, Severus habría pasado la tarde con cada ex-alumno que existía.

Severus supuso que si se veía obligado a admitirlo, podría admitir a regañadientes que en realidad Granger y Weasley eran una buena compañía. Siempre había sido consciente de la inteligencia de Granger, por supuesto, pero después de la guerra, y desde que dejó la escuela, la chica había perdido mucha de esa irritante necesidad de probarse a sí misma y sus activos intelectuales, y se había suavizado en una mujer segura y brillante con una conversación estimulante y gratificante.

Al parecer, Weasley también había madurado mucho desde que abandonó la escuela. Tenía una seguridad en sí mismo que Severus nunca antes había visto en él y se portaba a sí mismo con un propósito. Había muy poco del chico que había sido una vez y Severus se sorprendió varias veces durante toda la tarde al descubrir que estaba mirando a un hombre.

Draco también era diferente. Severus supuso que le habría sido imposible no cambiar, dado que pasó su tiempo escondido con el Trío Dorado, y estaba, tenía que decirlo, terriblemente enamorado de Weasley. El afecto y el amor que los dos hombres tenían por cada uno era tal vez una de las cosas más obvias que Severus había visto. Lo había notado en su boda todos esos meses atrás, pero, como su perspectiva había sido diferente en ese momento, realmente no lo había apreciado.

Se había preguntado todo ese tiempo qué era lo que había hecho que Draco cambiará su lealtad, no solo salvando a Harry sino matando a su propio padre en el proceso. Ahora lo sabía. El amor por Weasley había cambiado a Draco y lo había convertido en una nueva persona, dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa y arriesgar todo por el hombre que amaba.

Severus estaba arreglando la vajilla y las cosas de té mientras Harry les mostraba a los otros los jardines y todo el trabajo que había hecho en ese entonces, cuando el ruido de alguien carraspeando detrás de él lo hizo girar bruscamente. Weasley estaba de pie en la puerta de la biblioteca, obviamente fingiendo estar despreocupado, pero el ligero movimiento de sus manos demostraba lo contrario.

—Pensé que estabas en el jardín—dijo Severus.

—Lo estaba—dijo Weasley, dando un paso adelante—Quería hablar contigo—.

Severus sintió que sus guardias se dispararon. La última vez que él y Weasley habían hablado no había sido particularmente cordial. Asegurándose de que su cara era tan pasiva como podría ser, Severus levantó una ceja y dijo—¿Oh? —.

Weasley respiró hondo y lanzó una mirada por encima del hombro antes de entrar en la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Le dio a Severus una mirada de evaluación por un momento, y luego dijo—Creo que te debo una disculpa—.

Severus sabía que no había sido capaz de ocultar su sorpresa, pero en ese momento no le importó demasiado—¿Le ruego me disculpe? —preguntó, tratando de mantener su voz pareja.

—Te acusé de no preocuparte por Harry, y necesito disculparme por eso. A pesar de la enfermedad que ha pasado, nunca lo había visto tan bien... o tan feliz. Él sonríe nuevamente y camina con propósito. Está comiendo correctamente y parece que tiene más de 20 minutos de sueño por noche. Todos lo hemos intentado, todos hemos hecho lo que pudimos para ayudarlo, para hacer que se mejorara, pero parecía que nada de lo que le habíamos hecho lo había alcanzado—.

Weasley sonrió levemente y Severus se sorprendió al ver que estaba dirigido a él—No sé si alguna vez seremos amigos, o si alguna vez nos veremos como algo más que un antiguo estudiante irritante y un ex profesor de Pociones malvado y sádico—añadió con una sonrisa—pero no sería un gran hombre si no reconociera el bien que has hecho y te lo agradezco sinceramente—.

Severus estaba aturdido. Estaba tratando de pensar en una respuesta adecuada cuando Weasley cruzó la habitación para pararse frente a él y extender su mano. Severus miró el apéndice pecoso por un momento antes de agarrarlo y sacudirlo lentamente. Las maravillas realmente nunca cesarían.

* * *

Las próximas semanas transcurrieron con calma y en paz. Harry continuó recuperándose de la maldición bajo la atenta mirada de Severus y había ganado algo de peso, muy necesario. Estaba lo suficientemente bien como para cuidar a Severus cuando, desafortunadamente, las migrañas volvieron a atacar, y aunque Severus odiaba las malditas cosas con cada fibra de su ser, tener a Harry atendiéndole nuevamente era pura dicha.

Había empezado a alentar a Harry a que considerara ver a un consejero, y aunque el chico seguía resistiéndose a su sugerencia, tenía la esperanza de que, con el tiempo, Harry viera el sentido en eso. Habían tenido un par de conversaciones más sobre lo que había sucedido, cada una de ellas tensa y difícil, terminando en lágrimas ásperas y amargas con Harry envuelto en los brazos de Severus, protegido y a salvo.

Cada vez, el corazón de Severus se rompió por su esposo, y se le recordó que, aunque Harry se estaba recuperando, todavía era frágil, y todavía necesitaba ser tratado con cuidado.

La Navidad fue un asunto tranquilo pero agradable. Severus se sentía culpable de haber dejado pasar el 20vo cumpleaños de Harry sin siquiera una tarjeta, y le regaló al chico un hermoso y nuevo conjunto de túnicas. Almorzaron juntos, cortesía de Kreacher y fueron a dar un paseo helado y cubierto de nieve en el campo circundante antes de que Draco, Ron y Hermione llegaran por la noche.

El día después de navidad se pasó en La Madriguera, y Harry había estado casi fuera de sí con regocijo al ver a Severus caer en el centro del caos que era la casa de la familia Weasley cuando todos los Weasley y sus socios habían estado presentes. Había permanecido en las sombras tanto como era posible y había fruncido el ceño en su copa de vino en su mayor parte, tentado solo por las suaves sonrisas y las promesas de protección de Harry, de la masa pelirroja.

—No fue tan malo—dijo Harry mientras yacía acostado contra el pecho de Severus mientras yacían tendidos en el sofá de la biblioteca frente al fuego.

—Besar el dobladillo de la túnica de Voldemort fue más divertido que eso—gruñó Severus en la mata de pelo que le hacía cosquillas en la nariz.

Harry se rió entre dientes y se acurrucó un poco más cerca—Lo disfrutaste. De hecho, te vi sonreír en un momento—.

—No lo hice, tú retiras eso—.

—¿O qué? —Harry bromeó.

—O te pondré en el piso—.

—Oh Severus, tales amenazas vacías—dijo Harry con un suspiro dramático, apretando su agarre sobre el hombre para probar su punto.

—Mocoso—.

—Mm—Harry estuvo de acuerdo felizmente—Ya que te tengo de tan buen humor, me preguntaba si podrías concederme un favor—.

—¿Qué tan preocupado debería estar? —Severus preguntó cautelosamente.

Harry sonrió al pecho del hombre y levantó su mano para jugar con los botones de su camisa—El centro celebra una fiesta de fin de año... Me preguntaba si vendrías conmigo—.

Al escuchar la vulnerabilidad en la voz de Harry, el pecho de Severus se contrajo y le recordó dolorosamente la última función a la que Harry le había pedido asistir y cómo había rechazado la invitación pensándolo muy poco o nada. A la mañana siguiente, recordó la solitaria y triste imagen de su esposo en el periódico e inconscientemente atrajo a Harry más cerca de él—Por supuesto que iré. Sería un honor—.

Así fue que a las ocho en punto de la víspera de Año Nuevo, Severus se detuvo en el vestíbulo, esperando que Harry terminara de vestirse. Se ajustó los gemelos, los que Harry le había comprado, y sonrió cuando las delicadas serpientes se deslizaron y se acomodaron contra la tela de sus mangas. Se alisó el cuello de la camisa, luego se ajustó el anillo de bodas, colocándolo más cómodamente en su lugar habitual en su dedo anular. No lo había quitado desde el día en que lo volvió a poner, el día en que Harry había sido maldecido, y no tenía intención de quitárselo de nuevo.

Escuchó crujir las escaleras y al levantar la vista vio a Harry descendiendo, vestido con las túnicas que Severus le había comprado para Navidad. Lucía impresionante, esa era la única palabra que Severus podía pensar que describiría adecuadamente a su esposo. El verde oscuro boscoso de las túnicas acentuaba la tez y el color de los ojos de Harry, y la costosa sastrería mostraba el ahora saludable y ágil cuerpo de Harry. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado alguna vez que Julius era más atractivo que Harry? ¿Cómo pudo haber pensado que _alguien_ era más atractivo que Harry?

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó Harry abrochando el botón superior de su collar.

—Mm—respondió Severus, sus ojos encontrando imposible dejar de ver a su esposo.

—¿Algo mal? —Preguntó Harry mientras se movía hacia el porche para conseguir su capa. Severus lo tomó del brazo y tiró de él hacia atrás para mirarlo, diciendo:

—Estás precioso—.

Harry se sonrojó hasta las raíces de su cabello y Severus se dijo a sí mismo que no había forma de que lo encontrara adorable—No tienes que decir eso—dijo en voz baja—Yo no…—.

—Harry—dijo Severus, colocando un dedo debajo de la barbilla del chico e inclinando su cabeza hacia arriba—¿Alguna vez te he mentido? —.

Harry negó con la cabeza, algo confundido por la pregunta.

>> Entonces sabrás que cuando te digo algo, no puede ser otra cosa que la verdad. Por lo tanto, tendrás que creerme cuando digo que eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida—.

Harry contuvo el aliento y mientras permanecía de pie iluminado por la suave luz de las velas del pasillo, con los ojos brillantes, suaves por la emoción, Severus podía decir honestamente que nunca había querido decir nada más. Se movió hacia adelante y envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry bajando sus labios hacia la oreja del chico y diciendo—Será mejor que nos aparezcamos en nuestro destino, antes de que olvide la razón por la que estás tan arreglado—.

Harry rió suavemente y dijo—Sí, señor—antes de presionar un suave beso en la mejilla de Severus.

Unos segundos más tarde y ambos estaban parados frente a un gran edificio, eso le parecía mucho a Severus como si en algún momento hubiera sido una casa señorial. Parecía georgiano en su arquitectura y música y risas provenían del interior.

>> Bienvenido a Oak Ridge—dijo Harry, mirando hacia el edificio, el orgullo grabado en cada ángulo de sus rasgos.

—Aquí es donde te pierdo cada semana, ¿no es así? —Dijo Severus.

—No en los últimos meses—dijo Harry, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Severus sabía que Harry se había sentido culpable por no poder llegar al centro desde que había sido golpeado con la maldición, pero no había forma de que Draco y él dejaran ir a Harry hasta que se completará su recuperación.

Harry tomó su mano y Severus sintió una extraña oleada de placer atravesarlo por el simple gesto. Fue conducido dentro del impresionante edificio y se presentó a un mar de rostros, todos ellos fiduciarios o simpatizantes del centro. Había algunos funcionarios del ministerio a los que Draco había forzado a asistir con el fin de obtener su respaldo para la empresa.

Un cuarteto de cuerdas era responsable de la hermosa música que se filtraba por los pasillos, y había una atmósfera general de regocijo y alegría. Harry le dio una gran gira y quedó muy impresionado con lo que vio. La idea y el esfuerzo que se había hecho para hacer del centro un hogar feliz y seguro para niños de todas las edades era asombroso.

La idea era que el centro actuará como un trampolín para la adopción eventual de la mayoría de los niños, pero para aquellos que nunca lo lograron, Oak Ridge les serviría como su hogar hasta que llegaran a la edad adulta, con un programa de apoyo para ayudarlos a hacer su camino en el mundo. El objetivo final era que sirviera de base para todos los servicios de niños mágicos, no solo para aquellos niños que habían perdido a sus padres en la guerra, sino también para aquellos que perderían a sus padres en el futuro o para aquellos en los que se requería intervención.

El amplio conocimiento de Harry sobre el tema era asombroso. Parecía conocer los pormenores de cada procedimiento legal con respecto a la protección y salvaguarda de los niños, y tenía una visión real sobre la dirección en que quería que el centro fuera en el futuro. Él habló con pasión e intensidad mientras le explicaba sus planes a Severus y Severus lo miraba hablar con un sentimiento de orgullo.

Harry tuvo que dejarlo varias veces a lo largo de la noche para atender sus deberes como anfitrión y co-director del centro, y Severus lo vio cargarse con dignidad y confianza mientras hablaba con personas de diversos grados de importancia.

Severus estaba sentado en una mesa, moviendo una copa de coñac alrededor de la superficie en pequeños círculos y viendo a Harry mezclarse. Era consciente de que llevaba una estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, pero era muy poco lo que podía hacer al respecto. Cuando se trataba de Harry, descubría que era imposible ocultar sus sentimientos cuando miraba al chico.

Era consciente de que repentinamente no estaba solo en la mesa y giró a la derecha para ver a una niña sentada en la silla junto a él, escudriñándolo cuidadosamente. Tenía un cabello castaño rojizo que se asentaba justo sobre sus hombros en ondas sueltas, y los suaves ojos color avellana que Severus estaba dispuesto a apostar nunca olvidaban nada.

—Hola—dijo Severus con incertidumbre.

—¿Eres el maestro de pociones? —preguntó la pequeña niña.

—Lo soy. ¿Y quién podrías ser tú? —.

—Lydia Featherstone—dijo, extendiendo su mano. Severus lo sacudió, dándose cuenta de que esta era la niña de la que había escuchado tanto.

—Severus Snape—dijo, y Lydia asintió, indicando que ya sabía su nombre.

—Estás casado con Harry, ¿no? —.

—Lo estoy—confirmó, y Lydia inclinó la cabeza de una manera que le recordaba tanto a Harry que era realmente bastante espeluznante.

—Me gusta Harry—dijo con convicción—Él no miente como la mayoría de los adultos—.

—¿Oh? —preguntó Severus, ligeramente entretenido por su evaluación.

Lydia se cruzó de brazos y miró al otro lado de la habitación, donde Harry estaba parado—No miente sobre cosas difíciles. Dice cuando no sabe algo, en lugar de inventarse algo como la mayoría de los adultos, y me dice la verdad sobre mi madre—.

—¿Qué hay de ella? —Severus preguntó en voz baja.

Lydia apartó su mirada de Harry y lo miró—Él me dice que existe la posibilidad de que no mejore, de que nunca se despierte. Es la única persona que me lo dijo y por eso confío en él—Severus la miró inquisitivamente y ella explicó con un encogimiento de hombros—Creo que si él me dice la verdad cuando todos los demás me quieren mentir, incluso cuando es difícil, es la persona en la que puedo confiar—.

—Eso parece una evaluación muy sabia—dijo Severus sombríamente—¿Harry me dice que te interesan las pociones? —.

—Sí—dijo Lydia, con los ojos brillantes por el cambio de tema—He estado leyendo los escritos de Irwin Rondheim—.

Severus arqueó las cejas sorprendido—Eso es... material bastante avanzado—dijo. Avanzado era un eufemismo. Había personas de su edad que tendrían dificultades con la escritura del hombre, y mucho menos una niña de ocho años.

—Es un poco prolijo—coincidió la chica con el aire de alguien veinte años mayor—pero es mejor que Calliope Thornton—.

—Ahora estoy en desacuerdo contigo, señorita Featherstone, el trabajo de la señorita Thornton es insuperable—.

—Le gusta demasiado el sonido de su propia voz. Algunas de sus oraciones son interminables—.

—Independientemente del estilo de su escritura, su trabajo no tiene paralelo. Sus descubrimientos sobre las propiedades transformadoras de la verbena y el espino han revolucionado el campo de las pociones de nutrientes—.

Lydia se encogió de hombros desdeñosamente y dijo—Estaba construyendo sobre el trabajo que ya había hecho Lissa Holdthrup unos años antes—.

—Señorita Featherstone, debo protestar…—.

—¿Interrumpo? —llegó una voz divertida por encima de su hombro y él inclinó la cabeza para ver a Harry de pie allí, mirándolos a los dos con una sonrisa astuta.

Severus se aclaró la garganta y dijo—Para nada. La señorita Featherstone y yo estábamos debatiendo sobre los diversos méritos de algunas de las principales luminarias del mundo de las pociones. Estaba a punto de iluminar las muchas formas en que ella está equivocada—.

—No estoy equivocada—argumentó Lydia, levantando la barbilla—simplemente mejor informada—.

Severus escuchó el bufido reprimido detrás de él y giró su cabeza para mirar a su esposo, quien inmediatamente se vio afectado por un aire de inocencia.

Harry recuperó sus rasgos en una apariencia de orden y dijo—Lydie, están empezando los juegos en la biblioteca si quieres unirte—.

La cara de Lydia se ensombreció y dijo—¿Tengo que hacerlo? —.

Harry suspiró y se acercó a la chica, luego se arrodilló frente a ella—Cariño, hemos hablado de esto. Nadie te obligará a hacer algo que no quieras, pero podría ser una buena idea que intentes pasar un poco más de tiempo con algunos de los otros niños aquí—.

—Todos son idiotas—dijo Lydia malhumorada, cruzando los brazos. Una sacudida atravesó a Severus cuando se dio cuenta de que podría haberse estado mirando a sí mismo 30 años atrás.

—Lydie eso no es agradable—dijo Harry con firmeza—No todos van a ser tan listos como tú, eres una joven excepcionalmente brillante, pero los niños aquí tienen otras cualidades que son tan importantes como la inteligencia. No haré que pienses que eres mejor de lo que son y aislarte de ellos—.

—No les agrado—dijo Lydia obstinadamente.

Harry extendió la mano y tomó una de sus pequeñas manos—Eso no es verdad—dijo suavemente—Simplemente no saben cómo llevarte, de la misma manera que no sabes cómo llevarlos. Todo lo que necesitas es un poco de paciencia y comprensión. ¿Lo intentarás, por mí? —.

Lydia se mordió el labio y miró a Harry de cerca con sus inteligentes ojos, tratando de encontrar una manera de discutir su caso. Eventualmente, su expresión se suavizó, y dijo—Bien, pero solo me quedaré para un juego—.

—Has dos y tenemos un trato—.

Lydia suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, levantándose de su asiento, Harry retrocediendo un poco para dejarle espacio—Si esto no funciona, iré y te daré una patada en la espinilla—murmuró amotinada mientras se dirigía hacia la biblioteca.

Harry se sentó en su asiento desocupado frente a Severus y la observó irse con una sonrisa indulgente. Volvió su atención a Severus, quien se dio cuenta de que había estado observando todo el proceso con interés.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Nada—dijo suavemente Severus. En privado estaba pensando que si alguien como Harry hubiera aparecido cuando era un niño y se hubiera tomado el tiempo y el esfuerzo que había tomado con Lydia, podría haber tenido alguna esperanza de no convertirse en un caparazón tan amargo y desafecto de una persona.

—Cariño—sonó la voz de Draco cuando él y Ron se sentaron a la mesa con ellos—Sé que estás entrenando para ser un auror, pero ¿crees que podrías hacerte de la vista gorda si asesinara a uno o dos de estos funcionarios del ministerio? —.

Ron se rió entre dientes y dijo—Veo que dejaste a Hermione con ellos—.

Draco suspiró—Ella está mejor con ellos que yo. Simplemente los arrasa y ellos retroceden. Quiero decir realmente, ¿podrías discutir con ella? —.

—Ella es mucho peor desde que comenzó en la escuela de leyes, ahora tiene pruebas serias para respaldar sus argumentos—dijo Ron, sacudiendo la cabeza con cariño.

—¿Pensé que ibas a unirte a ella en la escuela de leyes, Draco? —Preguntó Severus mientras tomaba un sorbo de su brandy.

—Lo iba a hacer—dijo Draco con un suspiro—pero las cosas se pusieron intensas en este lugar y simplemente no tuve tiempo. Aunque estoy considerando hacer un curso de acceso en el verano—.

—Solo asegúrate de no quemarte amor—dijo Ron, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Draco y acercándolo, besando su sien.

Severus miró furtivamente a Harry, que los miraba con la misma expresión nostálgica que había usado meses atrás en la boda. Severus reconoció ahora que no era un anhelo por ninguno de los dos hombres, sino por lo que tenían. Quería que alguien le pasara un brazo por los hombros y lo besara despreocupadamente delante de la gente; quería a alguien que lo molestara y se riera con él, alguien que le demostrara abiertamente su amor y afecto por él.

—Deberías seguir tu propio consejo Señor Weasley—dijo Draco, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Ron—Ese maldito programa de Aurores te está robando lejos de mí—.

—La totalidad de los jugadores de quidditch masculino podría desfilar arriba y abajo delante de mí desnudo y no me robarían lejos de ti—.

—Bueno, esa es una imagen mental interesante—dijo Harry desconcertado, rodando los ojos hacia la pareja—Ustedes dos son realmente repugnantes, ¿lo saben? —.

—Lo sabemos—dijo Draco con una sonrisa, acurrucándose más cerca del fuerte cuerpo que lo mantenía cerca.

El resto de la tarde pasó en un desenfoque agradable y borroso. El alcohol fluía libremente, y Severus se sintió complacido de ver a Harry relajado y divirtiéndose. Era un buen anfitrión y actuó como un conducto eficaz para una conversación fácil y natural. La gente respondió bien a él y no estaba por encima de encender el encanto para hacer que la gente se rindiera a su forma de pensar y para obtener su apoyo para el centro.

La medianoche se acercaba y la gente comenzó a dividirse en parejas, listas para besarse a medianoche. Harry gravitó hacia Severus, sus mejillas sonrojadas por las festividades de la noche, luciendo, a los ojos de Severus absolutamente hermoso.

—Solo quería decir—comenzó Harry en voz baja, sonriéndole gentilmente—Sé que eres una persona privada y realmente no eres dado a las exhibiciones de... bueno, estas cosas de tipo público...—se apagó un poco y se mordió el labio, retorciendo sus manos en su túnica—Es solo que... no quiero que pienses que debido a lo que ha estado sucediendo entre nosotros es lo que espero... que espero que hagas...—.

—Harry—interrumpió Severus, tratando de ocultar su diversión—¿Estás tratando de decirme que no estás esperando un beso a medianoche? —.

Harry se sonrojó y asintió—Sí, sí, eso es lo que estoy diciendo—.

—Ya veo—dijo Severus cuando comenzó la cuenta regresiva—¿Así que estarías dispuesto a conformarte con un apretón de manos? —.

—Por supuesto—.

Cuando la cuenta regresiva se acercaba a su clímax, Severus extendió una mano hacia Harry y el chico la tomó con una sonrisa que decía que había estado esperando tanto. Justo cuando la multitud cantaba hacia uno, Severus tiró de la mano de Harry y lo tomó en sus brazos, aplastando sus labios en un posesivo beso. Harry se derritió contra él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello cuando el beso se hizo más profundo al instante, un calor surgió entre ellos, uno que nunca antes había existido.

Severus era vagamente consciente de ovacionar y aplaudir en el fondo mientras la multitud celebraba el Año Nuevo, pero mientras sostenía a Harry fuertemente contra él y lo besaba por todo lo que valía, el resto del mundo podría haberse ido al infierno en cuanto a él le concernía. Harry estaba aferrado a él, tirando de sí mismo al ras contra el cuerpo de Severus mientras sus lenguas bailaban juntas. Una de las manos de Severus viajó para enredarse en el cabello de Harry mientras que la otra se asentó avariciosa en la parte baja de su espalda.

Una de las manos de Harry había encontrado su camino a la base de su cuello y estaba llevando a cabo sus ministraciones practicadas a través de su piel, enviando sus sentidos a tambalearse. El beso de Harry fue sensual y apasionado, y Severus sintió que se estaba ahogando con su esposo. Estaba deshecho por la abrumadora sensación de cuán correcto era, cuánto calor estaban generando, cuán perfecto se sentía Harry en sus brazos. Una deliciosa tensión se enroscó en la boca del estómago y le puso la piel de gallina.

>> Severus—susurró Harry contra sus labios, su voz entrecortada y llena de necesidad, el sonido quemante a través de los nervios ya tensos de Severus. Se separó, todavía sosteniendo a Harry firmemente en sus brazos, la visión de su esposo con labios magullados y pupilas dilatadas, tenían un efecto decididamente embriagador en él.

—Feliz año nuevo—dijo, consciente del leve gruñido de su voz.

El pequeño diablillo tuvo la audacia de sonreírle—Feliz año nuevo a ti también—dijo, mordiéndose el labio y no ayudando a la situación en lo más mínimo. El chico tenía las agallas para mover las caderas ligeramente, presionándose contra la ingle de Severus.

—¿Estás tratando de volverme loco? —Severus mordió.

—Eso depende—murmuró Harry—¿Estoy teniendo éxito? —.

Severus estaba a punto de llevar a Harry a otro beso para demostrar cuán bien estaba teniendo éxito cuando una multitud de personas, incluyendo a Ron y Draco, se dirigieron a ellos para desearles un feliz año nuevo. Severus dejó ir a Harry a regañadientes, contento de ver la misma renuencia en los ojos del chico también.

Algo había cambiado. Ese beso había mantenido toda la ternura y afecto que habían tenido todos los anteriores, más castos, pero esta vez la pasión e intensidad detrás de él, habían sido innegables. Mientras Severus miraba a Harry abrazar a sus amigos, un rubor caliente aún en sus mejillas y sus ojos brillantes y felices, Severus se dio cuenta de que estaba en un problema muy serio.

* * *

Severus terminó de empaquetar el lote de pociones que estaban destinadas al ala del hospital en Hogwarts, sellando el paquete y escribiendo la dirección en la caja. Se limpió las manos con un trapo húmedo y limpió el pequeño desastre que había hecho. Escuchó un ruido desde el piso de arriba y supuso que el sonido indicaba que Harry estaba en casa desde el centro.

—¿Harry? —llamó mientras subía las escaleras—¿Te apetece dar un paseo hasta el pub para comer algo? Pensé que podríamos...—se interrumpió cuando llegó al vestíbulo y vio a Harry de pie, con el rostro pálido y los ojos enrojecidos—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó, inmediatamente preocupado.

Harry se detuvo por un momento, pasándose una mano por el pelo antes de decir—La madre de Lydia murió hoy—.

—Oh Harry—dijo Severus, cruzando el pasillo y tomándolo en sus brazos—Lo siento mucho—.

Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Severus y enterró su rostro en su cuello—Lydia está destruida—dijo, su voz rota cuando se aferró con fuerza—Al segundo que escuchó, fue como... como si todas esas paredes que había estado tratando de hacer que derribara, acabaran de erigirse una vez más. Se encerró en su habitación con un hechizo de bloqueo—.

—Tiene ocho años—dijo Severus con incredulidad mientras Harry se desenredaba ligeramente.

—Ella tiene más poder que la mayoría de los adultos—dijo Harry con un movimiento de cabeza triste—Al final tuve que llamar a Ron para quitar los hechizos. Sé que no lo pensarías, pero él es realmente un genio cuando se trata de encantamientos de bloqueo... Creo que tiene algo que ver con crecer con los gemelos—.

Severus envolvió un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Harry y lo condujo a la sala de estar. Hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la chimenea y se encendieron llamas, calentando la habitación y lanzando un alegre brillo alrededor. Se sentaron en el sofá y Severus tomó las manos de Harry en las suyas.

—¿Cómo estaba ella cuando te fuiste? —.

Harry negó con la cabeza—No había dicho una palabra. Estaba sentada en su cama, mirando a la nada. No comía, no bebía, se negaba a mirar a nadie a los ojos. Era como si acabara de retraerse en su mente y decidió quedarse allí. No sé qué hacer Severus—.

—Ella necesita tiempo—dijo Severus, acariciando con su pulgar la mano de Harry—Tiene que procesarlo, para llegar a entenderlo. Es una chica inteligente, siempre supo que esta era una posibilidad, pero hay muchas posibilidades de que no tenga ni idea de cómo lidiar con eso—.

—No sé cómo ayudarla—dijo Harry desesperadamente—¿Cómo puedo mejorar esto para ella? —.

Severus colocó una mano suavemente sobre la mejilla de Harry y dijo—No puedes, Harry. No hay forma de hacerlo mejor, no hay forma de que puedas quitarle el dolor. Todo lo que puedes darle es tiempo y comprensión—.

—Se veía tan rota—dijo Harry en un susurro—Algo simplemente... murió detrás de sus ojos y yo solo... quería desesperadamente quitarle todo ese dolor—.

Severus sabía muy bien cómo se sentía eso. Cada vez que veía a Harry herido todo lo que quería era llevar al chico a sus brazos y hacer que nada lo lastimara nunca más, protegerlo de cualquier cosa que pudiera causarle daño.

—Lo sé—dijo suavemente Severus—y me gustaría poder decirte que hay una manera de quitarle todo esto, pero no la hay. Lo único que puedes hacer es estar allí para ella—.

Harry asintió con tristeza y Severus se inclinó hacia delante para depositar un suave beso en sus labios—¿Por qué no vas a tomar un baño caliente y nos hare algo de comer? Te ves agotado—.

Harry sonrió a pesar suyo y dijo—Apuesto a que los esposos de otras personas no dicen cosas tan hermosas—.

—Ve, o te llevaré allí y te meteré en la tina yo mismo—.

—Promesas, promesas—murmuró Harry, presionando un beso en los labios de Severus antes de levantarse y cumplir con la orden de Severus.

Los dos pasaron una noche tranquila juntos frente al fuego, Harry se envolvió en los brazos de Severus, recostándose contra su pecho mientras Severus le leía. No había ninguna necesidad de que Severus le leyera más, pero ambos parecían encontrar un poco de consuelo en ello, y Harry siempre se calmaba con el hermoso timbre de la voz de Severus.

A Severus le encantaba tener a Harry en sus brazos. Los pequeños suspiros satisfechos que salían de sus labios y la forma en que se estiraba, mientras al mismo tiempo se empujaba contra Severus, hizo que los sentidos de Severus se nublaran. Fue momentos como estos lo que hicieron que Severus pensara en todas las veces que Harry mencionó la naturaleza temporal de su matrimonio y algo desagradable se constreñiría en su pecho, haciendo que se aferrara a Harry más fuerte de lo necesario.

Unos días más tarde, Harry fue a reunirse con Hermione para tomar un café, la chica necesitaba un descanso de sus estudios, y Severus decidió, posiblemente en contra de su buen juicio, hacer una visita al centro. Hizo acto de presencia y, después de hablar con Hannah Abbott, que era más que consciente de él, que había pasado siete años con él como profesor, se dirigió a una de las salas de entrevistas y esperó unos minutos. hasta que trajeron a Lydia.

—Buenos días—dijo mientras ella se sentaba frente a él, luciendo comprensiblemente confundida—Me preguntaba si podrías permitirme unos momentos de tu tiempo—.

La niña estaba pálida y tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos. Al menos, pensó Severus, se había permitido llorar, no había estado embotellando todo y reprimiendo sus sentimientos. Ella no dijo nada, pero asintió levemente con la cabeza, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sí misma y mirando a Severus con sospecha.

>> Lamento mucho las noticias sobre tu madre, solo puedo imaginar lo doloroso que esto debe ser para ti—Los ojos de la niña se dirigieron a la mesa frente a ella y Severus continuó—También me puedo imaginar lo enferma que estás de oír a la gente decir eso—Los ojos de la niña volvieron hacia él, mirándolo con recelo—No ayuda escuchar lo que debes ver como trivialidades sin sentido, pero las personas tienen buenas intenciones, están tratando de ayudar—.

Lydia puso los ojos en blanco, pero no dijo nada, su mandíbula se mantuvo firme.

>> De todos modos, no vine aquí hoy para irritarte aún más con palabras inoportunas de consuelo. He venido con una oferta que me gustaría que consideraras—.

Una ceja castaña se levantó inquisitivamente, y Severus pudo ver que la chica estaba intrigada, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mirar de otra manera.

>> Me preguntaba si, dados los talentos que has demostrado en lo que respecta a las pociones, te gustaría recibir algunas instrucciones individuales sobre el arte. Antes de decidir, debo señalar que tengo razones egoístas para preguntar: Tengo más pedidos de los que puedo manejar cómodamente y agradecería la ayuda de un asistente—.

Lydia se mordió el labio inferior por un momento antes de decir con voz crujiente y ligeramente en carne viva—Estás haciendo esto solo porque sientes lástima por mí, porque la gente te ha pedido que lo hagas—.

—Señorita Featherstone, le aseguro que nadie me ha pedido que haga tal cosa—dijo Severus, mirándola con firmeza—Sabes algo sobre mi reputación como profesor de pociones, creo. ¿Realmente crees que dejaría a alguien cerca de mis pociones si no creo que tuviese algún nivel de habilidad y competencia? Tengo un lugar dentro de la comunidad para mantener, así que no me arriesgaría por nadie—.

Lydia parecía un tanto conciliada, su orgullo aliviado por las palabras de Severus. Ella tamborileo con los dedos sobre la mesa por un minuto, dándole a Severus una mirada apreciativa. No estaba acostumbrado a tal escrutinio, especialmente de un niño, y trató de mantener la compostura mientras lo estudiaba.

—¿Con qué frecuencia? —preguntó después de un rato, sus guardias aun firmemente en su lugar.

—Bueno, estaba pensando dos veces a la semana para empezar, quizás el lunes y el miércoles por la tarde. He hablado con la Sra. Abbott y ella está de acuerdo en que podemos instalar un laboratorio en el cuarto de servicio en desuso fuera de las cocinas. Estaría enseñándole los principios básicos rudimentarios y luego podemos construir sobre ese conocimiento. Por lo que he escuchado, el poder latente que tienes puede funcionar con un poco de canalización—.

La chica se movió en su asiento y parecía un poco incómoda. Harry le había contado a Severus los resbalones mágicos que Lydia había tenido en el pasado, y como alguien que había sufrido lo suficiente cuando era niño, era consciente de lo importante que era manejarlo desde el principio.

—Mi madre era buena en pociones—dijo en voz baja después de un rato. Hizo una pausa, mirándose las manos y Severus permaneció en silencio, dándole a la chica el espacio que necesitaba—No la hubieras conocido, fue educada en el hogar, no estaba muy bien cuando era más joven—.

—¿Ella te enseñó? —Severus preguntó suavemente.

Lydia asintió, las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos—Ella dijo que tenía un don para eso, que tenía talento—.

—Estoy seguro de que lo haces, y estoy seguro de que quieres enorgullecerla. Ella querría saber que aunque ya no esté aquí, estás dejando que la gente te cuide. No puedes excluir a la gente—.

—¿Por qué no? —Preguntó Lydia, su voz dura—Ella fue la única persona que tuve y la perdí. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Soy buena con otras personas y las conozco solo para que también me las quiten? —.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que te quitarán de esas personas? —Preguntó Severus, juntando sus manos y colocándolas sobre la mesa frente a él.

—Mira donde estoy—dijo Lydia encogiéndose de hombros—Estoy en un hogar de niños, rodeada de gente que solo está aquí porque se les paga por estar aquí. No tengo familia, a nadie le importo y aunque hubiera alguien... podría irse mañana. ¿No crees que es suficiente haber perdido a mi madre? —dijo ella, sus ojos brillando.

Severus deseó poder haber discutido con la chica, pero la parte racional de él sabía que ella tenía razón. También sabía cómo se sentía tener a la única persona a la que creías que siempre estarías allí, arrebatada. Sabía cómo se sentía endurecer el corazón de uno contra el resto del mundo en un esfuerzo por protegerse de él, pero también sabía que caminar por ese camino significaba estar en peligro de un corazón permanentemente endurecido, uno que tal vez nada podría penetrar. No vería a esta chica sufrir ese destino, no si pudiera evitarlo.

—Tienes razón en ser cautelosa—dijo finalmente, y ella lo miró sorprendida, acostumbrada a que los adultos le dijeran que su comportamiento era incorrecto—Cualquiera que haya perdido a alguien querido por ellos se siente de la misma manera. La pérdida puede ser una carga insoportable y una que nadie desea sufrir más de lo que debe. A veces parece que lo más seguro es alejarnos de cualquier persona y cualquier cosa que pueda causarnos dolor. Es un curso de acción que puedes tomar Lydia, pero trataría de advertirle contra eso—.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Lydia, su voz era un susurro frágil.

Severus suspiró y trató de encontrar una respuesta que no lo hiciera hipócrita—Porque es una existencia miserable y solitaria. Nada puede lastimarte, pero tampoco nada puede conmoverte. Terminas viviendo una media vida, comes, duermes y respiras, pero no tiene sentido nada de eso, sin alegría, sin esperanza. No te vería malgastar tu vida de esa manera—.

Lydia entrelazó sus dedos y los miró en su regazo, luciendo insoportablemente pequeña y frágil—Estoy asustada—admitió en voz baja.

—Lo sé—dijo Severus, igualando su voz—Y en esto me temo que tu inteligencia funcionará en tu contra. Tu mente, que ya es tan aguda, te dirá que lo más sensato es alejarte de todo, cerrar tus emociones y salvarte del dolor, pero sería un error hacerlo—.

Hizo una pausa, encontrando difícil una conversación franca y abierta, sobre todo porque era con una persona que se parecía mucho a él—Lydia—dijo gentilmente—hay personas aquí que se preocupan por ti, por favor ten el coraje de dejarlas hacerlo—.

* * *

Después de la conversación tensa y afectada con Lydia, Severus necesitaba un poco de tiempo para aclarar sus pensamientos. Pasó el resto del día recogiendo nuevos ingredientes y equipos de pociones que podría usar para establecer el nuevo laboratorio en el centro. Después, se fue a dar un paseo por el campo que rodeaba la propiedad, permitiendo que los fuertes vientos de enero le quitaran las telarañas de la cabeza.

Llegó a la casa justo cuando el sol estaba a punto de ponerse y la última luz del día flotaba en el horizonte. Colgó su capa y se dirigió a la sala de estar, dirigiéndose a la bandeja de bebidas y sirviéndose un vaso de malta muy necesario. Tomó un sorbo medido, dejándolo asentarse en su lengua por un momento antes de dejar que bajara por su garganta, saboreando los sabores que se desplegaban en su paladar.

Oyó un ruido detrás de él y se volvió para encontrar a Harry apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirándolo con una mirada extraña pero convincente en los ojos. Severus estaba a punto de preguntar qué sucedió cuando Harry caminó lentamente hacia él. Cogió el vaso de las manos de Severus y lo dejó sobre la mesa, luego colocó sus manos a cada lado de la cara de Severus antes de jalarlo en un profundo e intenso beso.

El aliento de Severus se desvaneció cuando Harry lo besó profundamente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y levantándose contra el cuerpo de Severus. La lengua de Harry se encontró con la suya y lo exploró a fondo cuando Severus lo abrazó con fuerza.

Harry se separó tan rápido como había iniciado el beso, y se quedó con las manos en los hombros de Severus, su aliento desigual, sus ojos brillando mientras buscaba la cara de Severus.

—Nunca encontraré las palabras para agradecerte—susurró.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó Severus, sosteniendo a Harry en sus brazos y dejando que su mano se moviera hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre la parte inferior de la espalda de Harry.

Las manos de Harry se movieron para que acariciaran el cuello de Severus y Severus luchó por mantenerse a sí mismo mientras Harry decía—No fui a tomar un café con Hermione al final, ella fue llamada para reunirse con su profesor. Fui al centro, yo estaba en la sala de entrevistas contigua cuando hablaste con Lydia. Hay un espejo de dos vías, para la protección de los niños, escuché lo que le dijiste—.

Severus sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban. Nunca había tenido la intención de que Harry descubriera la conversación que había tenido con Lydia, ni lo que había pasado entre ellos—Yo...—empezó a decir, pero Harry le cortó diciendo:

—No pensé que alguien fuera capaz de llegar a ella después de que su madre muriera, pero tú... pudiste hablar con ella para traerla hacia nosotros. No sé si alguna vez podré encontrar la forma de agradecerte—.

—No necesitas agradecer—dijo Severus, y se sorprendió al descubrir que lo decía en serio. Un año atrás él hubiera estado ordeñando la situación por todo lo que valía, asegurándose de que Harry supiera cuánta gratitud esperaba y casi exigiéndola de él. Al pensar en ello, se dio cuenta de que, hace un año, él no habría tomado ninguna medida en primer lugar, a él no le habría importado una niña que estaba sufriendo, ni a Harry, cuyo corazón dolía por ella.

—Lo que hiciste fue increíble—dijo Harry en voz baja, la emoción en sus ojos casi deshaciendo a Severus—Eres un buen hombre, Severus, y estoy muy orgulloso de llamarte mi esposo—.

Severus sintió una estrecha constricción en su pecho y su cerebro pareció olvidar la totalidad del idioma inglés. No supo cómo responder a las impresionantes palabras de Harry, pero afortunadamente Harry pareció reconocer esto.

>> Parecías congelado cuando volviste, por qué no subes y te das un baño caliente y podemos cenar cuando hayas terminado—.

Le dio un rápido beso a Severus en los labios, luego se inclinó para tocar su frente contra la del hombre en el gesto más íntimo y tierno que Severus había experimentado. Fue en ese momento, cuando comprendió que lo que había hecho por Lydia había sido tal vez la acción más puramente intencionada de su vida; se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente e inequívocamente enamorado de su esposo.


	3. Parte 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

Las sesiones de pociones de Severus con Lydia tuvieron un comienzo mucho mejor de lo que él había imaginado. Como era de esperar, la niña aprendía muy rápido, y ya sabía más que la mayoría de los estudiantes de primer o segundo año. Descubrió, quizás por primera vez, que disfrutaba enseñando, que disfrutaba impartiendo todo el conocimiento que había acumulado a lo largo de los años.

Hubo algunos casi errores, principalmente debido al hecho de que Lydia creía que ya tenía todo el conocimiento necesario para completar una mezcla perfecta. Severus tuvo que desengañarla de esa idea con bastante rapidez.

—Y ahora agrega la salvia—instruyó Severus mientras observaba cuidadosamente las acciones de la niña.

—¿Por qué salvia? —preguntó ella mientras la sacaba de la tabla de cortar y hacia el burbujeante caldero.

—Debido a sus propiedades reparadoras—.

—No he visto ninguna receta para Poción Pimentónica que requiera salvia—contestó ella, volteándose para mirarlo fijamente con esos ojos color avellana.

—Es por eso por lo que cada receta, aparte de la mía, es tristemente deficiente. Lo garantizo, ninguna versión de Poción Pimentónica es tan efectiva como la mía—.

—Si tú lo dices—dijo, volviéndose hacia el caldero y echando de menos la mirada que le envió—¿Por qué tiene que ser en polvo el cuerno de Bicornio? —ella preguntó, mirando la mezcla.

—Acelera la velocidad de absorción y garantiza una claridad general mucho mejor. Ahora, ¿cuántas veces debes remover? —.

—48—dijo con confianza—24 en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, 24 en el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, y debería ser rápido pero medido—.

—Muy bien. Si hubiera tenido estudiantes como tú en mis clases, es posible que no haya odiado tanto mi trabajo—murmuró sombríamente, y se sonrió a sí mismo en respuesta.

—Seguramente hubo al menos uno o dos estudiantes que hicieron que todo valiera la pena—sonó una voz divertida desde la puerta y ambos se volvieron para encontrar a Harry parado allí, mirándolos a los dos con un destello en los ojos.

Severus levantó una ceja y dijo—Bueno, Draco y Hermione eran excelentes estudiantes, supongo—.

—Eres un viejo cabrón podrido—dijo Harry, acercándose y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él, dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras lo hacía—Sabes muy bien que yo era tu favorito—.

—Debe ser interesante en ese pequeño mundo tuyo de fantasía—dijo Severus irónicamente—No es saludable volver a escribir la historia que conoces—.

Lydia se rió y terminó de remover la poción, indicando a Severus que echara un vistazo al producto final. Lo hizo lo mejor que pudo con Harry todavía envuelto alrededor de él y asintió con satisfacción—Bien, ahora colócalo en la botella y asegúrate de etiquetarlo con el nombre de la poción y la fecha de hoy en una letra lo más legible posible—.

Lydia se burló y dijo—Mi letra es más nítida que la tuya—.

—Tus modales todavía necesitan trabajo, ya veo—dijo Harry, acomodándose en los brazos de Severus y colocando una mano en el pecho del hombre.

—Si esperas que Severus sea una buena influencia en esa área, entonces claramente no conoces a tu esposo—dijo Lydia, haciendo lo que le habían ordenado y traspasando la poción. Harry tuvo que morder el interior de su mejilla para evitar reírse y Severus miró a la chica, sin saber realmente por qué se estaba molestando, ya que la acción no tenía ningún efecto sobre ella.

—¿Una buena lección hoy? —Preguntó Harry mientras la mano de Severus descansaba sobre su cadera, sosteniéndolo cerca.

—Bastante—dijo Lydia mientras redactaba la etiqueta—Aprendo rápido—.

Severus y Harry compartieron una mirada de irónica diversión y Severus dijo—Y no excesivamente agobiada por la falsa modestia—.

—¿Por qué debería ser modesta sobre algo que es verdad? —Preguntó Lydia, volviéndose para mirar a ambos hombres, aparentemente genuinamente interesada en la respuesta.

Harry le apretó ligeramente la cintura a Severus y se apartó ligeramente del hombre mientras decía—Es perfectamente correcto tener confianza en tus habilidades y estar orgulloso de tus fortalezas, pero a veces se necesita un poco de humildad para atenuar estas cosas—.

—¿Quieres decir que puedo hacerme parecer más amable con otras personas? —preguntó la niña, cruzando sus brazos, sus defensas levantadas.

Harry suspiró y se rascó la barbilla—En parte tiene que ver con eso, sí. A la gente no le gusta una persona que sea jactanciosa y arrogante, por lo que a veces vale la pena... suavizar un poco nuestros bordes, pero... es por tu propio bien también. El orgullo puede estar fuera de lugar a veces, y puede evitar que crezcamos como personas, y ver las cualidades que otras personas poseen—.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Lydia, sus ojos inteligentes se estrecharon.

—El orgullo tiene una forma de nublar la visión, te da una sensación de superioridad sobre los demás que a menudo significa que puedes perderte lo bueno en las personas. Está bien pensar bien de ti mismo, pero no en detrimento de todos lo demás—.

Severus escuchó las palabras de Harry y se preguntó sobre la visión y sabiduría de su esposo. ¿Cómo se lo había perdido todos estos años? ¿Cómo nunca había visto hasta hace poco la profundidad y complejidad de la mente y el corazón de Harry? “ _Porque nunca miraste, nunca quisiste aprender sobre él”_ , esa vieja voz familiar viniendo del fondo de su mente.

—Bueno... eso suena... lógico, supongo—dijo Lydia con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

—Lo hace, ¿no? A veces incluso me sorprende—dijo Harry con un guiño, rompiendo la solemnidad del momento. Se volvió para mirar a Severus y dijo—¿Estás listo para ir a cenar? —.

—Sí, creo que todos hemos terminado aquí—respondió Severus, comprobando que todo estaba en su lugar.

—Oh... ¿no se van a quedar a cenar aquí? —Lydia preguntó, la decepción evidente en su rostro.

Harry y Severus habían planeado pasar la noche en el pequeño pub del pueblo cerca de la propiedad, ya que varios viajes habían demostrado que era un lugar encantador no solo para comer, sino para pasar unas horas en compañía del otro. Los dos hombres se miraron y algo sin palabras pasó entre ellos cuando Severus dijo:

—Bueno, podríamos suponerlo, no hay razón para no hacerlo. Ve y límpiate y nos encontraremos en el comedor—.

Ambos hombres estaban dotados con una extraña sonrisa y Lydia salió trotando del laboratorio improvisado para hacer lo que le habían pedido.

—¿Te importa? —Dijo Harry, pasando una mano arriba y abajo por el brazo de Severus.

—No—respondió Severus, sin sorprenderse al descubrir que estaba diciendo la verdad.

Se unieron a Lydia en el comedor un poco más tarde, y ambos se complacieron al ver que ya estaba sentada y hablando con un niño un par de años mayor que ella. Severus lo reconoció como un niño de 10 años llamado Luke, un niño que estaba solo en el centro de forma temporal mientras su tía, su único guardián sobreviviente, se recuperaba de una enfermedad grave. Era alegre y brillante, y le recordó a Severus mucho a los gemelos Weasley.

—¿Has tenido noticias de tu tía, Luke? —Preguntó Harry mientras tomaban sus asientos.

—Está mejorando, los Sanadores creen que podría volver con ella para la Pascua. La visitaré la próxima semana—.

—Eso es bueno. Si le hablas a Hannah, estoy seguro de que ella podrá ordenarte algunas flores para llevarle—.

—Esa es una buena idea—dijo Luke radiante—Gracias Harry—.

—He hecho algo de Poción Pimentónica—dijo Lydia—Es bastante buena—en este punto, sintió a Harry mirarla de reojo, dijo—Quiero decir... Severus me enseñó cómo hacerlo realmente bien. ¿Te puedo dar algo para darle a tu tía si quieres? —.

—Gracias Lydie, eso es realmente amable, ella realmente lo apreciará—dijo Luke con entusiasmo.

Severus podía ver a Harry casi hinchado de orgullo por el paso que Lydia había tomado, y tenía que admitir que él mismo se sentía satisfecho de que Lydia se hubiera encargado de llegar a otra persona. No podía evitar preocuparse por la chica a veces, pero entre él y Harry esperaba que fueran de algún beneficio para ella.

—Oh fabuloso, Pastel del Pastor, mi favorito—dijo Luke con una sonrisa entusiasta mientras cenaban.

Severus y Harry se quedaron en el centro por un par de horas, conversando amigablemente con Luke y Lydia. Luke era bueno para la niña; él no se ofendía fácilmente y no se dejó intimidar por lo que muchos percibieron como espinosidad de su parte. Su naturaleza fácil y abierta la animó a hablar, y mientras Severus sabía que Lydia aún se creía (probablemente con razón) más inteligente que los otros niños, hablaba con Luke más fácilmente que con los demás.

Llegaron a la casa un poco antes de las nueve y cuando Severus se sentó en el sofá, observó a Harry de pie junto al fuego y habló de lo orgulloso que estaba de Lydia. La luz del fuego iluminó la delicada estructura ósea de Harry y los parpadeos bailaron en sus ojos mientras hablaba. Estaba tan animado, animado por su tema y la sensación con la que lo sostenía. Severus apenas podía creer que el hombre ante él fuera la misma persona que se había parado frente a él todos aquellos meses atrás mientras Dumbledore los había unido.

Severus estaba fascinado, cautivado por el hombre mientras reía y hablaba. Sabía que debería haber estado prestando más atención a las palabras que Harry estaba diciendo, pero su atención estaba totalmente dedicada a estudiar la belleza de la cara de su esposo. Antes de darse cuenta completamente de lo que estaba haciendo, se había levantado de su asiento y se había movido al lado de Harry, tomándolo en sus brazos y besándolo con tal fuerza que casi se sorprendió a sí mismo.

Los brazos de Harry estaban alrededor de su cuello en segundos y su aliento se contrajo al ser robado de él con la intensidad de Severus. Severus lo jaló contra él, sosteniéndolo lo más cerca que pudo, saqueando su boca con avidez y sintiendo una espiral caliente de deseo en la boca del estómago. Estaba en peligro de llevar las cosas demasiado lejos, de excitarse tanto por el cuerpo flexible en sus brazos que se estaba olvidando de sí mismo. Empezó a alejarse, pero Harry lo agarró por los hombros con fuerza y murmuró:

—Por favor no te detengas—.

—Harry, no tenemos que hacerlo, no hay ninguna necesidad…—.

—Oh, sí que hay—Harry casi ronroneó. Agarró una de las manos de Severus y la guió hacia abajo hasta la parte delantera de sus pantalones, cerrando los ojos con un gemido cuando la palma del hombre se movió a través de su erección—Por favor, Severus—susurró, inclinando las caderas para empujarse más arriba en la mano de Severus.

Severus acarició la dureza que podía sentir a través de los pantalones de Harry y Harry se mordió el labio inferior y abrió los ojos, y Severus supo que estaba perdido. No había forma de alejarse de esto, no había manera de fingir que no podía ver la necesidad cruda y sin restricciones en los ojos de Harry. Sostuvo a Harry y los apareció a los dos en la habitación de Harry; no estaba de humor para subir las escaleras.

Un movimiento casual de su mano y las velas en la habitación cobraron vida, bañándola en un cálido y acogedor resplandor. Harry le sonrió, y la expresión suave lo desató. Bajó la cabeza y se encontró con Harry en otro beso, pasando sus manos arriba y abajo por los delgados lados del chico. Se movió para presionar una línea de besos en la mandíbula de Harry y luego bajó los labios hasta el cuello de Harry, disfrutando del sonido de la respiración de Harry que se volvió áspera y ronca al hacerlo.

Sus dedos fueron a los botones de la camisa de Harry y sintió que Harry se tensaba levemente, sabiendo el motivo. Se apartó de la garganta de Harry y lo miró a los ojos mientras murmuraba en voz baja—No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte—Comenzó a deshacer lentamente los botones, sosteniendo la mirada de Harry mientras lo hacía. Deslizó la camisa por los hombros de Harry, el torso del chico se bañó a la luz de las velas, y cada marca y cicatriz se erizó violentamente contra la piel pálida que empañaban.

Bajó la cabeza y presionó un beso en la marca de quemadura que se extendía por la clavícula de Harry, luego se movió para besar la telaraña negra de venas que yacía un poco a la izquierda del corazón de Harry. Él movió a Harry suavemente hacia atrás y lo bajó a la cama, luego continuó besando todas y cada una de las heridas que Harry había sufrido. Harry gimió suavemente por las tiernas atenciones y Severus se tomó su tiempo para adorar cada centímetro de la piel de su esposo, sintiendo el cuerpo debajo de él temblar de deseo.

Sus manos se movieron hacia los pantalones de Harry y levantó su cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de Harry, susurrando suavemente—Nos detenemos cada vez que digas—Harry asintió, y la mirada en sus ojos le dijo a Severus que eso no sería una preocupación en el corto plazo. Se quitó su propia camisa, agradecido por la mirada apreciativa que cruzó la cara de Harry, luego se movió para soltar los pantalones de Harry. Tiró de ellos y de la ropa interior del chico y los arrojó fuera del camino, deteniéndose para ver a Harry desnudo frente a él.

>> Eres tan hermoso—murmuró, y Harry se sonrojó con una sonrisa avergonzada pero complacida. Capturó los labios de Harry en un beso profundo y posesivo y permitió que una mano viajará por el cuerpo de Harry, complacida por la fuerza y el músculo que sentía debajo de su palma. Bajó su mano hasta que se cerró alrededor de la erección de Harry y Harry gimió contra sus labios cuando Severus comenzó a acariciarlo firmemente.

Movió sus labios a la garganta de Harry una vez más y fue recompensado con un suspiro bellamente entrecortado, obviamente habiendo encontrado un punto débil. Bromeó con su lengua y sus dientes mientras acariciaba a Harry, luego movió su boca hacia abajo por el torso de Harry, a través de su estómago y hasta un hueso de la cadera. Ese también parecía ser un punto sensible y Harry prácticamente canturreó de placer cuando Severus prodigó atención a su piel.

Se movió a través de la mata de pelo oscuro y luego cerró la boca alrededor de la erección de Harry. Harry se arqueó de la cama, sus manos agarrando las sábanas mientras Severus arrancaba los sonidos más hermosos de sus labios. Envolvió a Harry en una cálida humedad y lo llevó a la parte posterior de su garganta mientras Harry gritaba su nombre. A pesar de las muchas cosas que Julius había susurrado en sus oídos a través de los años, las libertinas, básicas palabras que se le habían dicho con el propósito de excitarlo y atormentarlo, nada había sido tan intensamente erótico como escuchar su nombre arrancado de Harry en suspiros llenos de placer.

Usó su lengua para atormentar a Harry sin piedad, una mano haciendo coincidir el ritmo de su boca alrededor de la polla de Harry, la otra ahuecando sus bolas y masajeando suavemente—Oh Dios—Harry respiró retorciéndose bajo los toques de Severus—Severus por favor, necesito... necesito...—.

Severus levantó la cabeza y vio la mirada de necesidad cruda en los ojos de Harry, la vista, haciendo su erección dolorosamente dura aún más dura. Tendió su mano y dijo— _Accio lubricante_ —y su propio vial salió volando de su habitación a su palma extendida.

—No... ¿no estás usando el hechizo? —Preguntó Harry sin aliento, y Severus sintió que su corazón dolía por la pregunta. Había sido tan desapasionado con Harry en todas sus otras veces juntos, tan frío y cruel en sus encuentros, que le avergonzaba pensar en ello. Harry merecía ser apreciado, adorado, no tomado sin pensarlo ni considerarlo.

—No—dijo en voz baja—esta vez no, Harry—.

Vertió el aceite en su palma y se cubrió los dedos generosamente. Los movió suavemente hacia la entrada de Harry y la acarició con cuidado, atrayendo el cálido anillo de músculos a su puja. Sostuvo la mirada de Harry mientras lentamente deslizaba un dedo largo dentro de él, seguido por un segundo mientras Harry se relajaba a su alrededor. Él movió sus dedos dentro y fuera suavemente, eventualmente insinuando un tercero cuando sintió que Harry estaba listo. Trabajó para estirarlo y prepararlo con cuidado, y con un movimiento bien colocado de sus dedos, Harry gritó y echó su cabeza hacia atrás contra la almohada, su rostro era un estudio de placer.

Quitó los dedos y se movió para finalmente deshacerse de sus propios pantalones restrictivos y ropa interior, arrojándolos de la cama y fuera del camino. Echó un poco más de aceite en su mano y humedeció bien su erección. Se colocó entre las piernas de Harry y levantó un poco las caderas del chico para obtener un mejor acceso. Se alineó a la entrada de Harry, y después de un pequeño asentimiento de Harry, se abrió paso lentamente.

Harry lo miró con una mirada llena de intensidad mientras él se envainaba completamente y Severus sintió su cuerpo estremecerse mientras estaba rodeado por el cuerpo apretado de Harry. Se inclinó hacia adelante cuando comenzó a empujar, y él y Harry comenzaron a respirar en tándem mientras encontraban un ritmo. Harry se agarró fuertemente de sus hombros mientras se arqueaba para enfrentar cada embestida y Severus bajó la cabeza para atacar una vez más la garganta de Harry. Hizo un ángulo en sus empujones un poco diferente y Harry gritó mientras se apretaba alrededor de Severus.

Severus sintió que sus sentidos se nublaban, solo podía pensar en el hombre en sus brazos, las piernas que estaban envueltas alrededor de su cintura, instándolo a entrar en el cuerpo dispuesto. Nunca en su vida había hecho el amor con otra persona, nunca se había tomado tanto tiempo y se había preocupado de adorar el cuerpo debajo del suyo. Nunca había amado a otra persona, nunca se había preocupado por otra persona más que de sí mismo, pero mientras continuaba moviéndose dentro de Harry, supo que su corazón pertenecía al hombre.

Empujó fuerte y profundo, Harry gimió debajo de él, y bajó una mano para agarrar la erección de Harry. Hizo varios golpes seguros y Harry se arqueó fuera de la cama, emitiendo un fuerte gemido cuando se puso duro. Después de algunos empujones más, Severus sintió que su propio cuerpo se ponía rígido cuando su orgasmo lo atravesó y se adentró en Harry. Volvió a sí mismo lentamente, sin aliento y sin huesos, y vio que Harry había vuelto la cabeza hacia la almohada, las lágrimas que lentamente se escurrían por la esquina de sus ojos cerrados.

>> Harry—dijo, sorprendido. Se retiró del cuerpo de Harry con cuidado y murmuró un rápido _Scourgify_ antes de cambiar al lado de Harry—Harry, ¿estás bien? ¿Te lastimé? —.

Harry se giró para mirarlo, sus ojos brillaban—No—susurró—Eso fue... No sabía que podría ser así... Esto fue... hermoso—dijo sin aliento.

Severus atrajo a Harry hacia él y presionó sus labios en un tierno beso. La mano de Harry se acercó para acariciar su mejilla y miró a su esposo a los ojos, incapaz de creer el regalo que le había sido otorgado. Quería decirle a Harry cómo se sentía, hacerle saber al hombre lo mucho que significaba para él, pero la intensidad del momento lo abrumaba y todo lo que podía hacer era empujar a Harry en sus brazos y abrazarlo fuertemente.

* * *

Severus despertó envuelto alrededor de Harry, ambos hombres de costado con Harry firmemente contra el pecho de Severus. Severus nunca había sentido tal sentimiento de satisfacción o paz y acercó a Harry un poco más cerca, respirando el aroma de su cabello.

—Buenos días—llegó la voz soñolienta de Harry, la sonrisa evidente en su discurso.

—Buenos días—susurró Severus, cediendo y moviendo sus labios hacia la columna de carne vulnerable que era el cuello de Harry.

Harry se retorció de placer e inclinó su cabeza para darle un mejor acceso a Severus, emitiendo un suave gemido mientras lo hacía—Me encanta eso—dijo sin aliento, y Severus se rió suavemente.

—Me había dado cuenta—murmuró contra la suave piel de Harry. Pasó una mano de arriba hacia abajo por el brazo de Harry y Harry se estremeció al reprimir una leve risita.

—Eso da cosquillas—.

—No deberías poner información como esa en mis manos—murmuró Severus sombríamente.

Harry se giró en sus brazos y se colocó debajo de Severus, levantando sus caderas para balancear su erección contra Severus—Me gusta estar en tus manos—dijo con una sonrisa antes de deslizar una mano hasta el cuello de Severus y tirar de él en un beso. Arqueó su cuerpo y Severus gimió ante el contacto, descubriendo que rápidamente se había vuelto adicto a la sensación de tener a Harry debajo de él.

—Te debo un poco de venganza por lo de anoche—dijo Harry con una sonrisa malvada mientras rodaba sus caderas.

—Harry—dijo suavemente Severus, su atención atrapada por la palabra “debo”—Sabes que yo no... No espero nada de ti, nunca tienes que sentir...—.

Harry gentilmente colocó un dedo sobre sus labios y luego movió su mano para descansar en la mejilla de Severus—Lo sé—dijo, su expresión abierta y suave—Severus, nunca me he sentido más seguro o más protegido que cuando estoy contigo, y estar en tus brazos es... indescriptible... pero en esta habitación, cuando estamos juntos así... necesito ser solo tu esposo. No quiero ser una víctima o un sobreviviente de violación, no quiero sentir que estás adivinando cada vez que me tocas. Créeme, si necesito que las cosas se detengan, lo diré, pero a menos que eso suceda, no quiero que te contengas o me trates como si estuviera hecho de vidrio—.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención—.

—Aprecio que me cuides, y me encanta lo seguro que me siento cuando estoy contigo... Me encanta cómo me siento debajo de ti—agregó con una sonrisa, presionándose contra el cuerpo de Severus.

—Mocoso—gruñó Severus y antes de que tuviera tiempo de registrarlo, Harry invirtió sus posiciones e inmovilizó a Severus en la cama, quitándole el aliento con un beso arrollador. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que Harry arrancará sus labios y comenzara a atacar su garganta antes de moverse hacia su pecho. Harry estaba más seguro en sus atenciones de lo que Severus había imaginado que sería y sus manos se movieron en delicioso tándem con su boca.

Severus cerró los ojos cuando Harry jugueteó con la piel sobre sus costillas y se movió más abajo hacia su estómago. Cuando la mano del hombre se cerró sobre su erección sintió una sacudida de electricidad pasar a través de él. A pesar de las muchas, muchas veces que esto se le había hecho a lo largo de los años, nunca se había sentido así. Nunca compartió una cama con nadie con quien sintiera una conexión, y cuando Harry bajó la cabeza para llevar su erección a su boca, no pudo evitar el profundo gemido que salía de sus labios.

Pasó una mano por el cabello de Harry, incapaz de detener el arco de sus caderas hacia arriba para encontrarse con la boca pecaminosa que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para volverlo loco. La lengua de Harry estaba haciendo movimientos obscenos alrededor de la cabeza de su pene y su mano agarró fuertemente el cabello de Harry mientras el hombre lo llevaba hasta el fondo de su garganta.

>> Oh Dios, Harry—murmuró mientras Harry construía un delicioso ritmo con su mano y su boca. Se retorció de placer, sus dedos de los pies casi literalmente se encresparon mientras Harry atacaba. La cabeza negra se movía arriba y abajo, confiada y segura en sus movimientos, tarareando una y otra vez cuando Harry encontraba su propio placer en lo que estaba haciendo.

>> Harry, si no paras…—.

Harry rompió sus acciones solo el tiempo suficiente para mirar a Severus con un brillo salvaje en el ojo, diciendo—No tengo intención de parar—.

Bajó la cabeza una vez más y tomó a Severus hasta el final de su garganta una vez más, y continuó haciéndolo, tomando las bolas de Severus y haciéndolas rodar contra su palma. Era completamente despiadado y Severus no tuvo la oportunidad de ordenar sus pensamientos o tratar de contenerse. La cálida humedad de la boca de Harry era hermosa, y el ritmo que había construido era lo suficientemente sensual como para provocar, pero lo suficiente medido como para garantizar que la finalización no estuviera lejos.

Severus se mordió el labio y Harry usó su mano libre para inmovilizar las caderas de Severus en el colchón en un delicioso espectáculo de control que dejó a Severus tambaleándose. Harry chupó fuerte y se movió hacia arriba y hacia abajo más rápido, y Severus sintió que lo tiraban hacia el borde. Unos cuantos golpes más hábiles de la lengua de Harry y eso fue todo, se soltó en la garganta de su esposo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás sobre la almohada mientras el mundo se ponía blanco detrás de sus párpados.

Tenía la respiración entrecortada y cuando abrió los ojos, Harry le sonrió burlonamente, luciendo completamente satisfecho de sí mismo.

—Pensé que sería mejor comenzar tu día con algo que pusiera una sonrisa en tu rostro, ya que tenemos una cita para almorzar con Ron y Draco—.

—Por favor, abstente de mencionar sus nombres en nuestro dormitorio otra vez, muchas gracias—arrastró Severus y Harry se instaló contra su pecho.

—¿Nuestra habitación? —Dijo Harry, sonriendo contra la piel de Severus—Esta es _mi_ habitación, profesor. A menos, por supuesto, ¿le gustaría unirse a mí en eso más a menudo? —.

Severus sonrió y lo abrazó—Cada vez que me lo permita. Ahora, creo que será mejor que sea visto, señor Potter, no quiero que lo acusen de ser un esposo negligente—.

* * *

Severus se sentó en el pequeño jardín de la casa de Ron y Draco en Hogsmeade, ya que todos disfrutaban del clima inusualmente cálido que proporcionaba la tarde del domingo a fines de febrero. Todos habían terminado un asado de domingo particularmente bueno, Ron demostrando que había heredado el talento de su madre para cocinar y su necesidad de alimentar a la gente hasta que estuvieran llenos hasta reventar.

—Encontré un par de libros que creo que Lydia podría disfrutar—dijo Hermione mientras bebía su café—Son ficción, pero por lo que pude oír, podría leer un poco más por placer en lugar de estudiar—.

—Escucha quién habla—dijo Ron con una sonrisa—¿Cuál fue el último libro que tomaste que no fue para profundizar en tu conocimiento? —.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y apartó su mano mientras trataba de liberarla de la galleta que descansaba sobre su platito.

—Es muy apreciado, gracias “Mione”—dijo Harry con una sonrisa—Se los daré mañana—.

—¿Cómo van las lecciones? —Hermione le preguntó a Severus y él y Harry intercambiaron una mirada.

—Es una aprendiz increíblemente rápida, y es bueno para ella tener algo en lo que concentrar sus energías. Debo admitir que también es muy agradable tener algo de ayuda con las órdenes menos complicadas que tengo que cumplir—.

—Cualquier cosa para no pagarle a alguien un salario ¿eh? —dijo Draco con una extraña mueca de ceja mientras se acomodaba en el sofá de mimbre al lado de Ron, acurrucado al lado del hombre.

—En realidad—dijo Severus, alisando sus túnicas—he establecido una cuenta en Gringotts para tal fin. Calculé el valor de la asistencia de Lydia y deposité un monto cada semana en la cuenta. estará ahí para ella cuando cumpla 17 años—.

Sintió los ojos de Harry en él y se volvió para mirar a su esposo, que lo miraba con una mirada extrañamente intensa—¿Tu hiciste eso? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Parecía justo—dijo Severus encogiéndose de hombros—Hubiera pagado a una asistente, si hubiera encontrado una, y me resulta difícil creer que podría haber contratado a alguien con más sentido o competencia que el que Lydia posee—.

Harry se veía como si pudiera estallar de orgullo y Severus encontró la mirada extraña que estaba siendo enviada a su manera un poco desconcertante. El hombre se acercó y tomó su mano, dándole un suave apretón antes de que pareciera darse cuenta de que estaban en presencia de otros.

Al parecer pensando que Severus no querría ser abordado en público, fue a retirar su mano, solo para que Severus envolviera sus dedos alrededor de ella, se la llevó a los labios, presionó un suave beso en sus nudillos y luego sostuvo la mano en la suya sobre su regazo. Harry le sonrió, y no podía creer que un gesto tan simple pudiera hacer tan feliz al hombre.

Sabía que los demás estaban mirando, y se volvió para mirarlos, su expresión desafiándolos a hacer un comentario. Ninguno vino, sin embargo, y con una sonrisa de complicidad, Ron dirigió su atención a Hermione y preguntó—Entonces, ¿cómo van esas asignaciones? estabas bastante harta de ellas la semana pasada cuando hablamos—.

Hermione suspiró y la conversación se dirigió a su trabajo escolar mientras se quejaba de la falta de coordinación de los departamentos cuando se trataba de repartir tareas. Ella tenía varios proyectos, todos extensos e implicados, que habían sido entregados y debían realizarse al mismo tiempo. Estaba seriamente sobrecargada, pero estaba prosperando sin embargo.

La tarde continuó agradablemente, y Severus se sorprendió nuevamente al descubrir cuánto disfrutaba la compañía de los dos ex Gryffindor. Ron tenía un agudo sentido del humor que nunca había notado a lo largo de sus años en Hogwarts y varios de sus ingeniosos comentarios habían hecho que Severus se divirtiera profundamente durante toda la tarde.

El sol se desvaneció y se llenó de calor, lo que obligó al grupo a retirarse a la cabaña. Era un lugar encantador, y Ron y Draco habían trabajado arduamente para que fuera un hogar del que estaban orgullosos. Se había venido abajo cuando lo habían comprado, pero con la herencia de Draco en el centro, era todo lo que podían pagar. Los hermanos de Ron habían sido invaluables con el tiempo y la habilidad que habían prestado al esfuerzo, y estaba claro cuán orgullosos estaban Ron y Draco de su pequeño palacio.

Ron y Harry estaban involucrados en un juego de ajedrez de magos que obviamente Harry estaba perdiendo, y Hermione estaba sentada en el brazo de la silla de Harry, tratando de ofrecer un consejo útil cada tanto. Desafortunadamente, Hermione tenía aún menos talento para el juego que Harry, lo que hizo que Harry dijera con una voz de molesta irritación,

—Mione, te amo pero en serio, sigue tu consejo tu misma—.

Severus sonrió y tomó el vaso de vino que Draco le tendió mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto a él.

—Harry parece completamente recuperado de la maldición ahora—dijo el rubio mientras se acomodaba.

Severus asintió y dijo—Está mucho mejor. Todavía se cansa fácilmente si hace demasiado pero trato de evitar que lo haga—.

—Mm, lo miras muy de cerca—dijo Draco con una sonrisa—Tú... has sido bueno para él—dijo en voz baja y Severus desvió su atención del juego de ajedrez al hombre sentado a su lado.

—Soy yo quien se ha beneficiado de él—dijo, todos los pensamientos de orgullo y ocultamiento de sus sentimientos se desvanecieron al hablar de Harry.

—Y sin embargo, sin ti habría tenido que permanecer en el hospital, y lo habría matado. Ahora aquí está, luciendo más saludable de lo que lo ha hecho en meses, sonriendo y riendo... y aquí estás...—.

—Aquí estoy, ¿qué? —Preguntó Severus, sintiéndose un poco a la defensiva.

Draco tuvo la audacia de sonreírle, y luego dijo—Aquí estás, sosteniendo su mano en público, sonriéndole, mirándolo como si el mundo comenzara y terminara con él—.

—No seas tan ridículo—gruñó Severus, tomando un gran trago de su vino.

—Nunca pensé que te vería así acerca de alguien, y mucho menos de Harry—.

—¿Así como? —Preguntó Severus, deseando por todo el mundo, que Draco ardería espontáneamente.

Draco echó una mirada a Ron y Harry para asegurarse de que estaban lo suficientemente inmersos en el juego antes de volverse hacia Severus y bajar la voz para decir—Estás enamorado de él, ¿verdad? —.

Severus quería negarlo, reírse en la cara de Draco y burlarse de la declaración que se había dicho con tanta certeza, pero ¿cómo podía hacerlo cuando era la verdad? Miró el vaso de vino que tenía en la mano y sintió que le ardían las mejillas—No le digas nada—dijo finalmente, su voz baja.

Draco emitió una suave risa y Severus lo miró inquisitivamente—Como si quisiera, no le robaría a Harry que lo escuchara de tus propios labios—Hizo una pausa, mirando de cerca a Severus antes de decir—Vas a _decirle_ , ¿verdad? —.

—No lo sé—admitió Severus.

—¿Por qué no lo harías? —Preguntó Draco, moviendo su cuerpo para mirar mejor a Severus.

Severus suspiró y dijo—No tengo ni idea de cómo lo haría... o incluso si mi declaración sería bienvenida—.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y dijo—Para alguien tan inteligente, a veces puedes ser notablemente grueso—Severus lo miró con afrenta, pero Draco no parecía remotamente disculpándose—No puedes ser tan ciego, ¿no? —el rubio preguntó incrédulo.

—No sé a qué te refieres—respondió Severus, sintiéndose a la deriva en esta extraña conversación.

—A veces me olvido de que, aún con todo tu trabajo como espía, todos tus años en esta tierra, todavía sabes muy poco sobre la gente—.

Severus se enfureció ante el tono de condescendencia en la voz de Draco y medio pensó en golpear la sonrisa de complicidad del rostro del chico.

>> ¿No ves la forma en que te mira? —Draco preguntó en voz baja—¿No ves cómo se ilumina su rostro cada vez que entras en una habitación? Está loco por ti, viejo cabrón—dijo Draco con una sacudida exasperada de su cabeza.

—No puedes saber eso—argumentó Severus.

—Sí puedo, maldita sea—respondió Draco con seguridad—Los últimos años... Tengo que conocer a Harry bastante bien, he llegado a preocuparme por él muy profundamente, y nunca lo he visto mirar a nadie de la manera en que te mira—.

Draco suspiró y miró sus manos por un momento, luego levantó la vista para darle a Severus con una mirada tan aguda que el hombre casi retrocedió—Estaba preocupado cuando se casó contigo, y no voy a decir que no mereces el golpe en la cara que te di, pero estaba equivocado en algunas de las cosas que dije—.

Severus sacudió tristemente la cabeza y dijo—No, no lo estabas. No dijiste nada que no mereciera. La forma en que lo traté fue... imperdonable, y creo que pasaré el resto de mi vida expiando eso, pero... haber tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo es... no es algo que desecharé a la ligera—.

—Te creo—dijo Draco con una sonrisa amable—Ron y yo... hemos estado tan preocupados por él, lo amamos y solo queremos que sea feliz. Nosotros... lo instamos a que te dijera, antes de casarte, pero él no quiso saber nada de eso, no nos dejaba decir nada. Estaba tan avergonzado, tan desconsolado por todo, que dijo que no podía soportar que lo supieras. Quizás no fue justo para ti...—.

Severus agitó su mano y negó con la cabeza—No excusa mi comportamiento, ni mi ceguera. Pude ver que estaba sufriendo—dijo, con la voz atrapada mientras revivía los recuerdos de aquellos primeros días—Pude ver que no estaba bien y yo solo... No me importó—dijo, disgustado por su propia admisión—¿Cómo pudo no importarme? —preguntó, sus ojos negros feroces—¿Cómo pude ser tan cruel? —.

La expresión de Draco fue dolorida cuando miró a Severus y Severus supo que no le gustaría la respuesta—Porque eso es lo que eras—dijo Draco sin rodeos—Eras un cruel bastardo que no pensaba en nadie más que en sí mismo. El dolor de alguien más, sin importar cuán palpable fuera, no tenía importancia para ti. Tomó algo trascendental alterar eso—añadió con una ligera mueca en sus labios.

Severus suspiró y dijo—No sé si alguna vez podré perdonarme a mí mismo—.

Draco asintió, algo tan sabio en su expresión que a Severus de repente le recordó a Dumbledore—Eso es algo que solo tu conciencia puede permitir, pero debes saber que hay algo de redención en lo que ha sucedido desde entonces—.

Severus arqueó una ceja inquisitiva a Draco y el rubio continuó—Trajiste a Harry a casa desde el hospital, cuidaste de él, lo atendiste, incluso le pediste ayuda a Ron porque pensabas que beneficiaría a Harry. Has demostrado que puedes actuar desinteresadamente en lo que respecta a Harry, puedes poner su felicidad y bienestar por encima del tuyo. Creo que es hora de que te seas más indulgente contigo mismo—.

Severus se sentó y dejó que las palabras de Draco se asimilaran, sacado solo de su ensoñación por el triunfante grito de Ron desde el otro lado de la habitación. Volvió su atención y vio a Harry sonriendo tristemente mientras Hermione le daba una palmadita en el hombro, diciendo—No es rival para nosotros, Harry. Deberíamos saber eso ahora—.

Harry asintió y dijo—Es despiadado, un bastardo absoluto—.

—Él puede oírte—dijo Ron divertido, arreglando el tablero de ajedrez.

Harry se levantó y se dirigió al sofá, Draco amablemente se movió para que Harry pudiera sentarse al lado de Severus. Severus lo envolvió con un brazo y lo jaló hacia un lado, como había visto a Ron hacer con Draco en tantas ocasiones. Fue un gesto tan simple, tan fácil de hacer, pero cuando Harry inclinó levemente la cabeza para mirarlo, la sonrisa que Harry le obsequió hizo que pareciera como si Severus le hubiera ofrecido un riñón.

Una cosa tan pequeña, Severus reflexionó mientras abrazó a Harry y enterró su nariz en el espeso cabello negro debajo de él, y aun así, hizo a Harry tan feliz. Podía hacer esto, podía darle esto a Harry, era el único que podía hacer. Besó la cabeza bajo su barbilla y supo que si alguna vez había tenido la oportunidad de redención, esto era todo.

Más tarde esa noche, Severus tomó a Harry en sus brazos y se tomó su tiempo para rendir culto al hermoso cuerpo que tan a gusto le fue dado. Le hizo el amor lentamente a su esposo, prodigando todo el cuidado y la atención que merecía en el hombre sanador. Él acarició y apretó, besó y bromeó, asegurándose de que Harry alcanzará una ola tras otra de placer.

Ojos verdes lo miraron maravillados, llenando a Severus con tal sentimiento de humildad que le quitó el aliento. Se movió dentro del cuerpo que se retorcía debajo de él, perdido en la embriagadora sensación de estar tan conectado con otra persona de una manera que nunca antes había estado en su vida. Tenía cuarenta y tantos años y, sin embargo, nunca había amado a otra persona como amaba a Harry.

Se perdió a sí mismo cuando Harry lo llamó por su nombre, instándolo más, enganchando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y atrayéndolo tan lejos como pudo. Quería hacer esto por el resto de su vida, pero por mucho que Draco le asegurara que Harry sentía lo mismo, su matrimonio era temporal y terminaría en unos meses. ¿Se quedaría Harry cuando su vida ya no dependiera de eso?

Se puso duro, estremeció su liberación dentro de Harry, luego se acomodó en la cama mientras Harry se quedaba dormido, una sonrisa contenida jugueteaba en sus labios. Se acurrucó detrás de él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del pecho del hombre y acercándolo. Respiró el aroma del cabello de Harry y entrelazo sus miembros con los ligeramente más cortos, rezando para que cuando llegara el momento, Harry no eligiera dejarlo.

* * *

Severus comprobó por segunda vez que todo estaba en su lugar asignado y descubrió que, como era de esperar, Lydia había visto que todo estaba más organizado de lo que hubiera creído posible. Ella era completamente meticulosa, y Severus había bromeado que la necesidad de moldearla a su propia imagen era completamente innecesaria; la niña ya había recorrido la mayor parte del camino.

Había tenido otra exitosa sesión de elaboración de pociones con su joven protegida, y se había sentido más impresionado de lo normal, ya que la niña había dominado una poción con la que muchos de sus séptimos años habían luchado. Ella tenía un intelecto feroz y le recordó en muchos aspectos a Hermione. Sin embargo, estaba claro que la amistad con Ron y Harry había asegurado que Hermione perdiera la intensidad que aquejaba a Lydia y la hiciera más receptiva a los pensamientos y sentimientos de los demás.

Hermione había empezado a visitar semanalmente el centro bajo el pretexto de enfrentarse a las leyes de protección infantil para sus estudios, pero Severus estaba dispuesto a apostar que la antigua sabelotodo quería venir y aprender más sobre la niña de la que todos hablaban tan a menudo. Había pasado tiempo hablando con Lydia, y Severus había pensado que a la niña le habría ido bien tener el tipo de influencia femenina que Hermione podría traer, junto con su formidable inteligencia y su amor por el aprendizaje.

Hubo otros en el centro que respondieron a Hermione, y ella hizo grandes esfuerzos para tratar de darle generosamente su tiempo a cualquiera que la buscara. Ron también lo visitaba cuando podía, a menudo para apoyar a Draco, pero estaba claro que Ron adoraba absolutamente a los niños, y ellos, a su vez, no podían tener suficiente del pelirrojo bullicioso y amistoso que ideaba juegos fascinantes y podía producir dulces y chocolate de la caída de un sombrero.

Severus tuvo que admitir, a regañadientes, que él mismo se estaba encariñando con el mejor amigo de su esposo. Siempre había descrito a Ron como el pato cojo del Trío Dorado, una persona que el cerebro y el héroe toleraron porque era un buen amigo cuando todo estaba dicho y hecho, pero que realmente no había logrado nada más que eso. Severus tuvo que admitir que había estado muy equivocado. Ron era un hombre inteligente, astuto y perspicaz, y con una extraña habilidad para leer a las personas. Sus ojos azules no perdían nada y muy a menudo, Severus había aprendido que mientras Ron aparentemente estaba ocupado haciendo el tonto, estaba ocupado tomando cada pequeño detalle de la situación y juzgándola en consecuencia.

Desde su pequeña charla en la biblioteca, cuando Ron le había ofrecido la mano a Severus, algo había cambiado entre los dos. Ron era cálido y acogedor cada vez que se encontraban, e incluso había empezado a molestar a Severus de una forma que ni siquiera Draco, después de su larga asociación, se atrevía a hacer. Merlín lo ayudara, pero en realidad se encontró mirando a Ron como una especie de ejemplo para el tipo de compañero que deseaba ser, el tipo de compañero que Harry merecía.

Ron era sencillo y abierto con sus afectos; incluso había atraído a Severus en un abrazo o dos, para la diversión de todos los que habían estado presentes en cada ocasión. Amaba a Draco abiertamente y sin ningún rastro de vergüenza o bochorno. Hacía que todo el mundo se diera cuenta de que Draco significaba más para él que cualquier cosa, y Severus era muy consciente de lo mucho que esas interacciones afectaban a Harry y de la mirada que se asentaba en sus facciones cada vez que miraba a los dos hombres.

—Creo que Lydie puede ser más ordenada que tú—dijo una voz suave detrás de él y antes de que él pudiera volverse para responder, un par de brazos familiares se deslizaron alrededor de su cintura y sintió a Harry levantarse de puntillas para presionar un beso a la base de su cuello—Siento que me tomara tanto tiempo, la reunión se prolongó más de lo esperado—.

Severus se giró en los brazos de Harry y se encontró con su esposo con un suave beso, antes de decir—No hay problema, nuestra sesión se prolongó más de lo esperado también—.

—Ah, hay un destello definido en tu ojo. ¿Qué hizo ella esta vez? —.

Severus no pudo ocultar su sonrisa mientras decía—Ella hizo un Filtro De La Paz perfecto—.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par y él respondió—No, ¿en serio? Eso es algo avanzado—.

Severus asintió y descuidadamente apartó el cabello de la frente de Harry, encontrando la adorable mirada de Harry con cabello cayendo en sus ojos distrayendo demasiado para poder continuar una conversación con el hombre en tal estado—Creo que tal vez hagamos bien en hablar con el Profesor de Pociones actual en Hogwarts. Lydia asistirá en un par de años y no se le atenderá asistiendo a clases de primer año en el tema—.

—Bueno, eso no debería ser demasiado difícil, dado que el actual titular es uno de tus ex Slytherin—.

—¿Oh? —preguntó Severus con un arco de su ceja. Eso era nuevo para él, aunque para ser justos había ignorado en gran medida todo lo que había pasado en la escuela desde su partida.

—Mm, Blaise tomó el trabajo en septiembre pasado—.

—No me di cuenta de que estabas en los términos del primer nombre—dijo Severus, y Harry sonrió ante el tono posesivo que podía leer en la voz del hombre.

—Él ha estado viendo a Hermione... en cierta medida tentativa por lo que puedo deducir. Creo que en realidad son bastante adecuados—agregó con la inclinación de su cabeza que envió un inexplicable fuego a la boca del estómago de Severus. ¿Por qué todos los gestos sangrientos que hizo su esposo hacían tambalear sus sentidos? —¿Debo pedirle a Hermione que aborde el tema con él? —.

—Ese sería un curso de acción sensato—.

Harry sonrió y pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus, poniéndose al mismo nivel de la oreja del hombre y diciendo en un susurro bajo—No tienes idea de lo que me hace cuando te vuelves posesivo. Honestamente, si no estuviéramos en el centro, te mostraría cuán... afectado estoy—dijo Harry, presionando su erección muy obvia en la cadera de Severus.

—Peleas sucio—gruñó Severus.

—Era casi un Slytherin, recuerda. Ahora, aquí hay algo para que pienses—murmuró Harry, retrocediendo un poco para encontrarse con los ojos brillantes de Severus—Tu como mi Jefe de la Casa, yo voy a hablar contigo sobre mis confusos sentimientos de adolescente... pidiéndote, rogándote, que hagas algo al respecto—.

Los ojos de Severus se abrieron con sorpresa y él agarró a Harry por la cintura mientras decía—No tenía idea de que albergaras esas fantasías—.

Los ojos de Harry se oscurecieron, nublados por la lujuria, mientras decía—Apuesto a que tengo mis túnicas viejas de la escuela en alguna parte. Me encantaría darles algo de aire—.

—Eso se puede arreglar, Sr. Potter—.

Harry cerró los ojos con un gemido y se inclinó más cerca—Oh Dios, saltemos el Callejón Diagon y vayamos directo a casa—.

Severus se rió suavemente y dijo—Tan _inmensamente_ tentadora como es esa idea, tengo ingredientes que debo procurar hoy, y tienes una reunión para asistir. Sin embargo—agregó, manteniendo un control firme sobre su esposo justo cuando el hombre estaba a punto de alejarse—Me gustaría mucho escuchar un poco más sobre cualquier otra fantasía que desees compartir—.

Harry adoptó un adorablemente entrañable tono de rojo y sonrió tímidamente a Severus, su oscuro cabello cayendo ligeramente sobre sus ojos mientras lo hacía de una manera que hizo que Severus quisiera olvidar todas las reglas de decoro y arrojar al joven en sus brazos sobre la superficie de trabajo detrás de ellos.

—Bueno—dijo Harry, con la misma sonrisa tímida todavía jugando alrededor de sus labios, colocando sus manos en el pecho de Severus mientras el hombre lo sujetaba fuertemente por las caderas—No sé... no soy... no tengo mucha experiencia, pero tal vez... ser vendado puede ser bastante interesante—dijo Harry, recogiendo la pelusa imaginaria de la túnica de Severus mientras su rubor se intensificaba.

Severus nunca había encontrado nada tan irresistible en toda su vida y nunca había sentido la mezcla embriagadora de afecto y deseo que sentía fusionándose dentro de él en ese momento—Eso podría arreglarse fácilmente—murmuró, y los ojos de Harry se encontraron con los de él, brillantes y vibrantes.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, un poco vacilante pero obviamente intrigado por la perspectiva.

—Lo que quieras, _cualquier cosa_ —dijo Severus, su voz baja pero suave, haciéndole saber a Harry que con él podía ser completamente abierto, que estaba a salvo, y que Severus haría todo lo posible por hacerlo feliz.

Harry sonrió y dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro quejumbroso antes de decir—¿Estás listo para ir al Callejón Diagon entonces? —.

Severus se rió suavemente y dijo—Me temo que sí... pero tenemos toda una noche por delante—.

Harry pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus y se incorporó con fuerza contra el cuerpo del hombre, luego susurró en voz baja—Entonces nos vamos, pero tengo la intención de asegurarme de que cumpla sus promesas, profesor—.

Severus los apareció a regañadientes en el Callejón Diagon, y comenzaron sus tareas separadas, Severus al boticario y a un par de proveedores discretos en el Callejón Knockturn, Harry a reunirse con un posible empleado del centro, con quien se estaba reuniendo para una charla informal en una pequeña cafetería.

Severus estaba camino al Caldero Chorreante para esperar a que Harry terminara y lo encontrara, su mente proveyéndolo con todo tipo de ideas para las cosas que podrían ser capaces de hacer cuando llegaran a casa, cuando sintió una mano en su brazo y escuchó su nombre caer de labios muy familiares. Se detuvo en seco y sintió que se le revolvía el estómago desagradablemente cuando se volvió para encontrarse cara a cara con Julius.

—Bueno, este es un placer inesperado—dijo arrastrando las palabras, y Severus reprimió un escalofrío ante la idea de que una vez el ruido le pareciera sensual.

—Julius, debes perdonarme, pero no tengo tiempo para hablar—.

Una ceja rubia se arqueó, y una sonrisa de gato se extendió por la boca de arco de Cupido con la que Severus alguna vez había estado tan familiarizado—¿Seguro que tienes cinco minutos de sobra para un viejo amigo? —preguntó el hombre suavemente.

—Mis disculpas, pero voy a encontrarme con mi esposo—La palabra fue dicha antes de que pudiera detenerse, tan acostumbrado como estaba a pensar en Harry en esos términos, pero sabía que había cometido un error al usar el título en presencia de Julius.

—¿Esposo? —el hombre repitió, sus pálidos ojos brillando—No pensé que escucharía que lo reclamaste como tal, dado cuán... desdeñoso eras de la unión cuando hablamos por última vez—.

—Como dije Julius, no tengo tiempo para hablar—.

Severus le dio la espalda al hombre y fue a continuar su camino, pero Julius lo agarró del brazo y detuvo sus pasos.

—¿Casi un año de matrimonio y ya has sido traído a los talones? Nunca pensé que vería el día—.

Severus se enfureció ante el tono del hombre y de mala gana se volvió para mirarlo—Las cosas han cambiado a Julius, y como eres perfectamente consciente, nuestro arreglo hace tiempo que terminó—.

Una sonrisa desagradable se extendió por el rostro de Julio y Severus sintió una profunda sensación de vergüenza por él, que había sido tan ciego como para comparar a Harry con esta excusa de hombre—¿Y cómo has estado lidiando desde entonces? ¿Cómo se han desarrollado tus planes para ejercer tus derechos matrimoniales? —.

—Eso realmente no es de tu incumbencia—respondió Severus, con voz fría, con una advertencia de la que estaba seguro, Julius no le haría caso.

—Dime, Severus, me muero por saber, ¿cómo se midió el chico? —.

—Julius...—gruñó Severus.

—He pensado en ti muchas veces en los últimos meses. Me he preguntado cómo demonios un hombre con tus... gustos, tus inclinaciones, podría sobrevivir con una pequeña flor casta e inocente. Pero entonces, tal vez yo he sido injusto con nuestro querido héroe, ¿quizás valga la pena una o dos vueltas? —.

Severus sintió que la bilis subía por su garganta y se liberó del agarre de Julius, fijando al hombre con una mirada tan ácida que le complació ver que el hombre flaqueaba un poco—Te aconsejaría que mantuvieras tu lengua en tu cabeza en lo que a Harry se refiere—dijo, con la voz baja, odiando que tuviera que hablar del hombre que amaba con esta persona.

—¿Parece que ha medido más de lo que esperabas entonces? —Julius preguntó, la burla evidente en sus facciones fríamente atractivas—¿No te has encontrado con ganas de volver a mí? ¿Para ponerte en mis manos y dejarme bromear y atormentarte en un placer retorcido? ¿Conoce algún truco bueno, tu chico? ¿Es realmente tan bueno que te ha hecho olvidar todas las cosas deliciosas que solía hacerte? —.

La mandíbula de Severus se apretó con fuerza, y se maravilló de su autocontrol, de que no le había arrancado la horrible cabeza a la pequeña serpiente de los hombros. Era muy consciente de que se encontraban en una calle abarrotada y de que su reputación, aunque sanada un poco después de su participación en la guerra, era aún tan delicada que una pelea pública no la ayudaría.

—Julius, voy a decir esto una vez, y espero ser escuchado—dijo Severus, dando un paso adelante y empujando al hombre hacia atrás contra la pared. Sintió que su pulso se aceleraba, y le dolió pensar que alguna vez se había acostado con la criatura que tenía delante, que alguna vez había comparado a su hermoso esposo con un hombre tan repugnante.

—Nuestro acuerdo está bien y realmente terminado, nunca será resucitado. Nunca necesitaré tus servicios otra vez y no te acercarás a mí en el futuro. Nunca mencionaras el nombre de mi esposo y nunca hablarás de él de la forma que acabas de hacer. ¿Me aclaro? —.

Julius hizo una pausa por un momento, sus ojos brillando furiosamente, pero no era tan tonto como para enfrentarse a Severus. Él emitió un bufido poco elegante y sacudió la cabeza con desdén—¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? El gran Severus Snape, un hombre que podía hacer sonrojar a las putas, defendiendo a su perfecto y pequeño esposo de Gryffindor. Volverás Severus, digas lo que digas. Potter no te mantendrá satisfecho para siempre, lo sabes y yo también—.

—Sal de mi vista—gruñó Severus, sintiendo que su control comenzaba a deslizarse. Julius dirigió una última mirada desdeñosa a lo largo del cuerpo de Severus, luego empujó a Severus fuera del camino y se alejó caminando por la calle con toda la elegancia que había empleado a lo largo de los años.

Severus estaba temblando de ira y sabía que tenía que calmarse antes de encontrarse con Harry; lo último que quería era que el hombre lo viera en este estado, y mucho menos tener que explicar la razón detrás de él. Se deslizó en la librería por unos minutos, agradecido de que estuviera relativamente vacío y de que pudiera esconderse en las sombras de una de las secciones menos populares. Se tomó su tiempo para desacelerar su respiración, para controlarse y recordar que Julius no valía la pena y se levantó.

Se quedó por unos buenos quince minutos, tratando de controlar sus propios sentimientos de autodesprecio. Se había acostado con ese hombre muchas veces, se conocían íntimamente, pero era como si Julius fuera un extraño. No había nada de la cercanía que compartía con Harry, nada de la calidez y el afecto, y nunca una vez había tomado a Julius en sus brazos y le había hecho el amor como lo había hecho con Harry.

Julius no había sido más que la consecuencia de una necesidad, un medio de aliviar algo crudo y físico, algo que Severus había creído que era todo lo que necesitaba. Su tiempo con Harry y su amor por el hombre le habían mostrado lo equivocado que estaba, y todo lo que sentía ahora era un profundo sentimiento de vergüenza porque una vez había lamentado la pérdida de Julius a raíz de su matrimonio.

Cuando se hubo recuperado lo suficiente, se dirigió al Caldero Chorreante, pensando en nada más que en lo mucho que quería estar acurrucado frente al fuego con Harry en sus brazos, respirando el aroma maravillosamente familiar del hombre. Encontró a Harry sentado en una mesa cerca de la parte posterior, mirando hacia abajo a la vieja madera anudada y retorciendo una estera de cerveza entre sus dedos. Parecía preocupado y el ceño fruncido que se había asentado entre sus cejas era una expresión extraña en su rostro generalmente amable.

—¿Ya terminaste? —Severus le preguntó, y el hombre levantó la mirada con una ligera sorpresa, como si no hubiera registrado la presencia de Severus en primer lugar.

—Sí, sí, todo hecho—respondió en voz baja con un pequeño asentimiento.

—¿Quieres comer algo o prefieres esperar hasta que lleguemos a casa? —.

—No, no, vamos a casa. No tengo mucha hambre—.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la chimenea, sin molestarse en echar una mirada hacia atrás mientras avanzaba y antes de que Severus pudiera parpadear, había agarrado una pizca de polvo y desaparecido en las llamas. Severus frunció el ceño, preocupado por el comportamiento de Harry y siguió a su esposo rápidamente a las llamas.

—Finca Prince—ladró mientras arrojaba el polvo flu, emergiendo segundos más tarde en su propia sala de estar.

Harry estaba limpiando el hollín de su ropa, la misma preocupante mirada en su rostro y Severus comenzó a buscar en su mente cualquier respuesta que explicara este comportamiento repentino e inusual.

—¿Es algo importante? —preguntó, decidiendo que el enfoque directo era el mejor.

—No—dijo Harry en voz baja.

—¿Tu reunión no fue bien? —Severus se aventuró, buscando cualquier explicación que pudiera pensar.

—Estuvo bien, ella fue realmente agradable, creo que será una adición bienvenida al centro—respondió Harry y el corazón de Severus se hundió cuando vio a Harry abrazarse a sí mismo en un gesto que no había visto en meses.

—Harry…—.

—Tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza, creo que voy a ir a dormir un poco—.

—Harry…—.

—Te veré en la mañana—.

Severus se quedó solo en la sala mientras Harry salía rápidamente. No se había sentido tan desgraciado cuando se trataba de su esposo en mucho tiempo y no tenía idea de qué hacer. Harry definitivamente había dejado en claro que Severus no sería bienvenido en su habitación en ningún momento de la noche, y la idea de no poder dormirse rodeando al hombre era una muy desagradable.

No podía entender qué le pasaba a su esposo, y le preocupaba profundamente que algo hubiera sucedido para traer todos esos recuerdos traumáticos que Harry había intentado enterrar con tanta dificultad. ¿Había encontrado a alguien en el Callejón Diagon que había hecho que todo volviera a la superficie? ¿Había escuchado alguna noticia sobre las miserables excusas de seres humanos que habían sido responsables de su tortura?

Eso no tenía sentido; si hubiera pasado algo así, Harry lo habría buscado inmediatamente para consolarse, estaría confiando en él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él y diciéndole todo. Se sentía lo suficientemente seguro de su relación como para confiar en que Harry se sentía lo suficientemente cerca de él para hacer eso, ¿así que seguramente esa no podía ser la causa de la mirada preocupada que no dejaría la cara del hombre?

Pasó una tarde solitaria fingiendo leer frente al fuego en la biblioteca, esperando oír los suaves pasos de Harry en la escalera y que el hombre asomara la cabeza por la puerta, listo para hablar y desahogarse con Severus mientras se acurrucaba contra él en el sofá. No sucedió, y finalmente caminó miserablemente hasta su propia habitación, echando un vistazo a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Harry, deseando que se abriera y que Harry viniera a hablar con él.

Él no durmió bien. En muy poco tiempo se había acostumbrado a quedarse dormido con Harry en sus brazos, y acostarse solo en su cama grande y vacía no era propicio para una noche de descanso. Se quedó despierto, mirando el dosel de la cama en la que no había dormido durante tanto tiempo, odiando sentirse tan desdichado y deseando poder encontrar una solución para resolver esa horrible situación.

Dejó de lado sus farsásticos intentos de dormir y caminó hacia la cocina, sentado en la gran mesa con las manos alrededor de una taza de café, tratando de encontrar consuelo en su calor. Observó el amanecer con un sentimiento de abyecta amargura, maldiciendo el alegre canto de los pájaros que lo acompañaba.

Finalmente escuchó a Harry bajar las escaleras y se preparó, esperando que el nuevo día hubiera ayudado a alterar el estado de ánimo de su esposo.

—Buenos días—dijo Harry en voz baja mientras entraba arrastrando los pies en la habitación, y mientras Severus lo miraba y observaba la cara pálida y las ojeras bajo sus ojos, supuso que el hombre había dormido casi tanto como él.

—¿Quieres café? —él ofreció.

Harry negó con la cabeza y dijo—Llegaré temprano al centro, tenemos un asesor entrando y quiero ayudar a Drake y Hannah a establecerse—.

—Harry—dijo Severus con un suspiro—¿podemos hablar antes de que te vayas? —.

—Lo siento, realmente no tengo tiempo—respondió Harry, y Severus estaba muy desconcertado por el hecho de que el hombre estaba haciendo todo lo posible para evitar sus ojos—No sé a qué hora regresaré esta noche, este asunto de la evaluación podría continuar bastante tarde, así que... te veré cuando regrese—.

Se inclinó y le dio un beso a la mejilla de Severus, pero estaba ausente de la calidez habitual que el gesto tenía. Severus sintió que su corazón se hundía y que no quería nada más que acercar a Harry y volver a la forma en que habían estado hace menos de 24 horas, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue ver cómo el hombre se desviaba hacia el pasillo y se aparecía.

Nunca se había sentido tan lejos de su esposo. Habían pasado meses desde que había sentido por primera vez una conexión con Harry y desde que hicieron el amor por primera vez, Severus había sentido que estaba más cerca de Harry que cualquier otra persona en el mundo. Ahora había una horrible sensación de distancia, y él haría cualquier cosa para desterrarla.

Con un suspiro de resignación, se levantó y se dirigió a la sala de estar, echando un vistazo al reloj en la repisa y esperando que todavía fuera lo suficientemente temprano para atrapar a la persona que necesitaba. Arrojó una pizca de polvo flu a las llamas y dijo claramente:

—Ron Weasley—Se detuvo un momento mientras estaba conectado a la casita de Ron, su cabeza se balanceaba entre las llamas, y luego gritó—Ron, ¿Ron estás aquí? —.

Oyó un par de ruidos en algún lugar de la cabaña, luego el pelirrojo apareció frente a él, abrochándose los puños de la camisa, frunciendo el ceño cuando dijo—Severus, ¿es algo importante? —.

—¿Tienes un momento de sobra antes de ir a trabajar? —.

—Por supuesto, retrocede, voy a pasar—.

Severus hizo lo que le ordenó y en cuestión de segundos, Ron atravesó la chimenea con una sorprendente cantidad de gracia.

>> Te ves terrible—dijo sin rodeos.

—Gracias—dijo Severus con una mirada—No dormí mucho anoche—.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Ron dijo, y Severus se alegró al notar que el tono del hombre parecía no tener ninguna acusación.

Severus suspiró y dijo—Honestamente, no lo sé. Fuimos al Callejón Diagon ayer y cuando regresamos... algo fue diferente—.

Ron frunció el ceño y dijo—¿Qué quieres decir? —.

Severus se pasó una mano cansada por el pelo y dijo—Estaba callado, cerrado, igual que cuando nos casamos. Simplemente... se fue directo a la cama en cuanto llegamos a casa y no me dijo nada. Esta mañana se escapó de aquí tan rápido que era como si estuviera decidido a no estar cerca de mí un minuto más de lo necesario. No sé qué hacer—terminó, odiando lo desesperado que estaba sonando, pero necesitaba encontrar alguna solución a la situación.

—¿Pasó algo en el Callejón Diagon? ¿Encontró a alguien que podría haber... revivido viejos recuerdos? —.

—No lo creo, creo que me lo habría dicho si lo hubiera hecho. Él... me habla de estas cosas, me dice cuando las cosas se ponen demasiado difíciles para él—.

Ron asintió, sonriendo levemente mientras lo hacía—Lo sé—dijo gentilmente—me lo dijo. Has sido realmente bueno para él—.

—Evidentemente no lo suficientemente bueno o me estaría diciendo lo que está mal ahora. ¿Cómo puedo solucionar esto? —.

—Severus no puedes tomar todo sobre tus hombros. No todo es tuyo para arreglarlo. Ni siquiera sabemos cuál es el problema todavía, pero no creo que empujar a Harry a hablar sea una buena idea. Creo que necesitas darle un poco de espacio, déjalo trabajar a través de lo que sea y espera que cuando lo haga, venga a ti—.

—¿Pero qué pasa si él no lo hace? —Preguntó Severus, sintiéndose repentinamente sin esperanza—¿Qué pasa si él se cierra sobre sí mismo y yo... lo pierdo? —Terminó, la palabra tan silenciosa que pareció fundirse en el éter.

Sintió que dos grandes manos se posaban sobre sus hombros y alzó la vista para encontrarse con dulces ojos azules que tenían tanta amabilidad—Severus—dijo en voz baja—Sé que todo esto es nuevo para ti y, sinceramente, creo que te está yendo bastante bien dadas las circunstancias, ¿pero no puedes decirme en serio que crees por un minuto que podrías perder a Harry? —.

Severus se encogió de hombros miserablemente y dijo—Va a pasar en algún momento—.

—No seas tan tonto—reprendió Ron suavemente—Sabes tan bien como yo que está enamorado de ti... así como lo estás de él—.

El estómago de Severus se sacudió al oírlo decir tan claramente y todas sus inseguridades llegaron a la superficie. Nunca había amado a otra persona, realmente no sabía cómo hacerlo, y ciertamente nunca _había sido_ amado por otra persona. La vida era muchísimo más fácil cuando él solo tenía que preocuparse por sí mismo y no se habría mantenido despierto preocupándose por el bienestar de otra persona.

>> Mire, intentaré tomar un almuerzo largo hoy y ver si puedo atraparlo en el centro. Voy a hablar y ver si puedo averiguar qué es lo que le molesta—.

Severus asintió, sintiéndose algo aliviado, y dijo—No le dejes saber que me has hablado—.

Ron resopló y dijo—¿Por qué todos piensan que soy incapaz de sutileza? —.

Severus levantó una ceja y él se rió—Ustedes Slytherin, tan malditamente pomposos—Suspiró y luego dijo—Será mejor que me vaya o voy a llegar tarde al trabajo. Trata de no pasar todo el día preocupándote, estoy seguro de que Harry te dirá qué pasa y... todo resultará ser nada—

Severus asintió, aunque no estaba de ninguna manera convencido por las reconfortantes palabras de Ron. Aun así, al menos él tenía un aliado, y eso era algo que él suponía. Ron le dio un suave apretón en el hombro y luego desapareció entre las llamas para comenzar su día.

Todo estaba bien y correcto para que Ron le dijera que no se preocupara, pero no tenía idea de cómo se suponía que debía hacer eso. Pasó todo el día tratando de distraerse, especialmente alrededor de la una en punto cuando imaginó que Ron se reuniría con Harry, tratando de extraerle información, tratando de que hablara. Ron vendría y le diría si se enteraba, se preguntó, ¿o Harry le juraría guardar el secreto?

Estaba atormentado por la frustración y para cuando llegó la noche, estaba nervioso. No había sido capaz de concentrarse lo suficiente como para hacer pociones con eficacia y simplemente había estado dando vueltas por la casa, agitándose más cada segundo. Prácticamente saltó de su piel cuando escuchó el suave estallido de Harry apareciendo en la casa solariega.

Era más tarde de lo que Harry solía regresar del centro, y Severus odiaba pensar que el hombre lo había estado evitando. Estaba a punto de enfrentar el problema y encontrarse con Harry en el pasillo cuando Harry entró arrastrando los pies en la sala de estar, luciendo tan cansado como se sentía.

—¿Enviaste a Ron detrás de mí? —preguntó, cruzando los brazos cuando se detuvo frente al fuego.

—Yo…—.

—Realmente hizo todo lo posible por ser sutil, pero tiene mucho que aprender. Habría sido mejor enviar a Draco, habría sido obvio, pero no tanto—.

—¡Estaba preocupado por ti, todavía lo estoy! —.

—No te da el derecho de enviar a mis amigos tras de mí—.

—Entonces, por favor, háblame para que no tenga que hacerlo. Harry, ¿qué pasó? Ayer todo estuvo bien, ahora no te acercas a mí—.

Harry suspiró y se desabrochó la capa, quitándola de sus hombros y tirándola sobre el sillón cercano. Arregló para Severus una mirada de resignación y Severus pudo ver que el hombre no estaba contento con lo que tenía que decir.

—Te escuché ayer... hablando con... ese hombre—dijo Harry finalmente y la sangre de Severus se heló cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Harry estaba hablando. Estaba tratando de pensar en algo que decir cuando Harry dijo con un susurro áspero—¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpido? —.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó Severus frunciendo el ceño.

—Me siento como un tonto—dijo, y Severus deseó poder descifrar el extraño giro que ha tomado la conversación—No me di cuenta de lo que te había hecho renunciar cuando nos casamos, y de lo que te he consignado desde entonces—.

—No entiendo lo que estás diciendo—dijo Severus, poniéndose de pie y parado junto a Harry. El hombre se alejó ligeramente, con los brazos alrededor de su torso, su rostro dibujado.

—Debo ser una pálida sombra en comparación—dijo, la amargura pesada en su voz.

— _No_ eres una comparación con ese hombre—dijo Severus con firmeza, y Harry dejó escapar una risa antinatural.

—¡Oh, puedo creerlo! ¿Qué fue lo que dijo, cómo puedes sobrevivir con una flor tan casta e inocente? —.

—Harry…—.

—Dios, debes haber sido miserable todo este tiempo, abandonando a un hombre que podría “bromearte y atormentarte en un placer retorcido”, pasando de tenerlo en tu cama... a mí—dijo Harry, su labio se curvó con disgusto mientras se refería a él mismo—¿Qué fue lo que dijo de ti? Eras un hombre que podía hacer sonrojar a las prostitutas y sin embargo, aquí estás, encadenado a este patético caparazón de un hombre que es el compañero más insulso y poco inspirador con el que has tenido la desgracia de compartir una cama. Ahora veo de dónde vienen tus palabras —.

Severus sintió el golpe de tener sus propias palabras lanzadas de vuelta hacia él y golpearlo como un puñetazo en el estómago. Se maldijo a sí mismo por haberlas dicho, deseando poder regresar y alterar el momento en que sucedió.

—Harry, ¿de verdad crees que podría tener a Julius cerca de ti en mi mente? —.

—No—dijo Harry, con una desagradable sonrisa en los labios—creo que los dos no podríamos estar más separados. ¿Cómo podría estar cerca de él? Las cosas que ustedes dos deben haber hecho juntos... las formas en que debe de haberte complacido. Dios, pensar en lo que te estaba diciendo ayer en el centro, debes haber rodado los ojos ante mis pequeñas fantasías, pensando cómo palidecían al lado de todas las cosas que tú y Julius deben haber experimentado—.

—Harry, Julius fue... hace mucho tiempo. No era más que un medio para un fin—.

—Uno que tuviste que ceder por mí—.

—Uno en el que no había pensado desde hace mucho tiempo—.

—¿Cómo puede ser esa la verdad? —Gritó Harry, un tono caliente apareció en sus mejillas—Lo vi, era... ¡hermoso! Y estoy seguro de que lo que él no sabe sobre el sexo no vale la pena conocerlo. En cambio, tienes que arreglártelas conmigo—.

—Harry, ¡Julius es un trabajador del sexo por el amor de Merlín! Por supuesto que él sabe... cómo agradar, pero debes creerme cuando digo que no significa nada para mí, ni lo hizo nunca—.

—Pero tenía razón… no podré mantenerte satisfecho y, tarde o temprano, volverás con él—.

Severus estaba horrorizado por lo que Harry estaba diciendo—¿No puedes sinceramente creer eso? —preguntó en voz baja—¿Realmente crees que hay alguna fuerza en este mundo que me permita elegirlo por encima de ti? —.

—¡Él puede darte todo lo que yo no puedo! ¡No puedo compararme con él! —.

—¡No se puede comparar con él porque nunca me he enamorado de él! —Gritó Severus antes de que pudiera contenerse. Vio el shock registrarse en el rostro de Harry, y deseó haberlo dicho en otro momento, bajo una circunstancia diferente, pero ya lo había hecho y estaba decidido a que su esposo no se quedará en la incertidumbre con respecto a sus sentimientos.

Avanzó y con seguridad y ciertos movimientos, colocó sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de Harry y se encontró con la mirada atónita del hombre, abiertamente y sin artificios—Debes escucharme—imploró—No se puede comparar con ningún otro ante mis ojos. Estoy enamorado de ti, poderosamente, estoy enamorado de ti, y ese es un estado que ningún otro puede reclamar. Nunca antes he amado a nadie en mi vida, y ahora todo ha sido alterado por eso—.

Harry estaba en silencio, sus ojos aún abiertos con incredulidad. Severus movió su pulgar sobre el pómulo de Harry, acariciando la suave piel debajo de él—Lo que sea que haya compartido con Julius en el pasado no es nada comparado con lo que comparto contigo. Harry, nunca he hecho el amor con otra persona, nunca he tenido a alguien en mis brazos mientras dormía y desperté junto a ellos al día siguiente. Eres... eres todo para mí—susurró, odiando que se estuviera haciendo tan vulnerable, dejándose abierto a la exposición de esa manera, pero Harry tenía que saberlo.

El hombre pareció aturdido y Severus suspiró, deseando tener más experiencia en estos asuntos, deseando saber cómo manejar sus frágiles emociones y las de su esposo, que todavía estaba tan dañado cuando se trataba de asuntos del corazón—¿No puedes sentirlo cuando te abrazo? —preguntó en voz baja—Harry... nada de lo que haya hecho en mi pasado, con Julius o cualquier otro, está cercano a hacerte el amor, nada...—.

Él se detuvo para no decir nada más, por Harry avanzando y aplastando sus labios, levantándose contra él y aferrándose a su vida. Estaba siendo besado de una manera en que Harry nunca lo había besado antes, de hecho, nadie lo había besado antes, como si el mundo comenzara y terminara con él, como si tuvieran que besarlo o de lo contrario el cielo se caería sobre sus cabezas.

No se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban de la pared hasta que Harry se apoyó contra ella y Severus se vio presionado imposiblemente cerca del cuerpo de su esposo, un muslo entre las piernas del hombre, una señal muy evidente de excitación presionando contra él.

Las manos de Harry se dirigieron a su camisa y sintió un cosquilleo de magia sobre él mientras los botones se abrían y la camisa se le quitaba del cuerpo. Otro hormigueo de magia y el resto de su ropa, junto con la de Harry, desaparecieron por completo. A veces era fácil olvidar lo poderoso que realmente era su esposo, su fuerza a menudo oculta bajo su naturaleza amable.

Harry los jaló a los dos al piso, y había algo hambriento y predatorio sobre la forma en que sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de Severus. Besó a Severus profundamente, forrando su cuerpo con el del hombre para que sus erecciones rozaran con deliciosa fricción. Severus se arqueó para encontrarse con el cuerpo de Harry, deleitándose con la fuerza y la calidez que sentía al inmovilizarlo. Harry se separó y lo miró, con la respiración entrecortada y sus ojos verdes vivos con una mirada que Severus no había visto antes.

Los labios de Harry descendieron hasta su garganta y luego bajaron por sus clavículas, sus manos siguiendo el camino que sus besos hicieron. Fue implacable, decidido, y en ese momento, Severus entendió que lo estaban reclamando. No se le ocurría nada más dulce que dejarse llevar. La cálida boca de Harry se cerró sobre su dolorida erección, y emitió un gemido bajo cuando una de las manos de Harry lo sostuvo en la base, agarrándolo firmemente mientras la lengua de Harry hacía maravillas.

Los movimientos de Harry eran seguros e insistentes, las sensaciones que estaba creando conducían a Severus lentamente a la locura. La mano libre de Harry se movió para ahuecar sus bolas y Severus echó la cabeza hacia atrás involuntariamente mientras las ministraciones de Harry lo empujaban al borde de sus sentidos. Nunca había sido tan pasivo durante las relaciones sexuales, pero ponerse bajo el control de Harry era extrañamente liberador e inmensamente excitante.

Harry dejó de usar su boca el tiempo suficiente para gritar con fuerza— _Accio lubricante_ —mientras tendía la mano, y en cuestión de segundos, el frasco bien utilizado había salido volando por las escaleras hacia la mano de Harry que le estaba esperando. Lo descorcho y se cubrió la mano y los dedos con la cosa viscosa, luego se sentó sobre los talones ligeramente, se estiró hacia atrás y comenzó a prepararse.

Sostuvo la mirada de Severus firmemente mientras lo hacía y Severus nunca había presenciado algo tan erótico en toda su vida. Había un fuego en los ojos de su esposo, algo hambriento y apasionado, y Severus sintió un escalofrío de anticipación recorrerlo. Harry gimió mientras metía los dedos dentro de sí mismo, mordiéndose el labio mientras comenzaba a mover su cuerpo hacia arriba y hacia abajo para ayudar en su tarea.

>> Esto ni siquiera se compara con tenerte dentro de mí—le dijo Harry, su voz baja, un borde maravillosamente peligroso que Severus no había escuchado antes—Nada se compara con eso, nada—Antes de que Severus pudiera responder, Harry se había quitado los dedos y se había sentado a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Severus, posicionándose sobre la tensa erección del hombre. Miró a Severus mortalmente a los ojos mientras bajaba lentamente hasta que Severus estaba completamente enfundado dentro de él, arrastrando un gemido pesado de ambos hombres.

>> Oh, sí—dijo Harry sin aliento, y Severus se agarró de las caderas del hombre mientras comenzaba a moverse, estableciendo un ritmo maravillosamente pausado mientras sus músculos sostenían a Severus con fuerza dentro de él. Se inclinó hacia adelante, el nuevo ángulo era, aparentemente, una mejora notable para ambos cuando Harry soltó un grito de placer y Severus gimió,

>> Joder, sí, justo así—.

Harry se movió con seguridad, apoyándose en los fuertes brazos mientras sus caderas rodaban hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Severus podía sentir el duro miembro de Harry atrapado entre sus dos cuerpos y arqueó su espalda levemente para aumentar la fricción, ganándose un alegre suspiro de Harry mientras lo hacía. El ritmo se aceleró y Severus pudo sentir que estaba llegando a su final, la espiral caliente en su estómago se tensó casi dolorosamente. Harry gritó con un gemido sincero y Severus sintió su torso cubierto de la liberación de Harry, antes de finalmente ceder a la suya, permitiéndose la inusual acción de emitir su delicioso gemido de placer mientras se metía con fuerza en el cuerpo dispuesto de Harry.

Harry cayó hacia adelante levemente, su frente apoyada en la clavícula de Severus, su respiración áspera. Severus se acercó y acarició suavemente el cabello de Harry, girando su cabeza para presionar un beso en la sien de Harry—Eso fue increíble—susurró.

Harry rió suavemente y levanto su cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de Severus—Aparentemente tengo algo de una racha posesiva—.

—Bien por mí—le dijo Severus—especialmente si te induce a este tipo de escenarios—.

Harry sonrió y murmuró un rápido _Scourgify_ mientras se movía y el duro miembro de Severus se deslizó de él. Se movió al lado de Severus y se acostó a su lado, metiéndose en el brazo del hombre y girando una de sus piernas alrededor de Severus.

—¿Lo decías en serio? —Preguntó Harry, su voz en voz baja, pero Severus pudo escuchar la vulnerabilidad que tenía.

—Harry, nunca he querido decir nada más en serio en toda mi vida—.

Harry se enderezó, así que estaba mirando a Severus una vez más, y Severus sabía que estaba siendo estudiado, que Harry estaba buscando en su rostro cualquier señal de artificio—Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad? —.

—¿Saber qué, Harry? —Severus preguntó suavemente, necesitando escucharlo del propio Harry, encontrando que las garantías de Ron y Draco simplemente no eran suficientes.

Harry se sonrojó ligeramente y el hombre dominante y apasionado de unos momentos antes desapareció, reemplazado por el suave y tímido Harry al que Severus estaba acostumbrado—También estoy enamorado de ti... lo he estado por un tiempo—.

Severus se acercó y envolvió una mano firme pero gentil alrededor de la parte posterior del cuello de Harry y lo atrajo hacia un beso profundo e intenso. Puso todo lo que pudo en ese beso, todo lo que sentía por Harry, todo lo que sintió que todavía tenía que compensar. No estaba seguro de lo que había hecho para sentirse bendecido con tanta suerte, pero estaba absolutamente seguro de que no iba a hacer nada para ver cómo se le quitaba.


	4. Parte 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

El clima era cálido mientras Harry y Severus paseaban lánguidamente por los terrenos del centro, los sonidos de la risa y los niños jugando, flotando junto a ellos mientras caminaban. Era el fin de semana de Pascua y el centro estaba llevando a cabo otra recaudación de fondos que también se estaba duplicando como una función para atraer a futuros padres con el objetivo de atraerlos a adoptar.

Se unieron a Ron, Draco y Hermione, que estaban de pie viendo varios de los eventos que estaban teniendo lugar, Ron deleitándose en el concurso de lanzamiento de esponjas y haciendo todo lo posible para convencer a Draco de sacrificarse y ser voluntario para ser el próximo objetivo.

—Soy co-fundador de este lugar, mi amor, no creo que se sienta muy bien con los fideicomisarios—argumentó Draco.

—Bolas, solo eres una gallina—.

—¿Por qué no te ofreces entonces? —.

—Disculpa, pero ya he oficiado la carrera de huevo y cuchara, dado premios por el mejor sombrero de Pascua y dejé que un contingente de niños de cinco años me usara como un trepador. He hecho mi parte—.

—Los niños te quieren—dijo Draco con una sonrisa mientras envolvía su brazo alrededor de la cintura del hombre—¿Cuándo podemos comenzar a tener muchos bebés? —.

Ron se rió y acercó a Draco, diciendo—Cuando tengamos más de dos centavos para frotar juntos. Y si crees que soy el jefe de una familia de siete como mi pobre padre, puedes pensarlo de nuevo—.

—Oh, vamos—dijo Draco, y Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas divertidas—¿no te puedes imaginar a nosotros con una camada de niños, todos rubios-fresa con mis pómulos y tus ojos? Haremos hermosos niños—.

—Todo a su tiempo mi impaciente pequeño lunático—dijo Ron, presionando un beso en el costado de la cabeza de Draco.

Harry se inclinó cerca de Severus y susurró con una sonrisa—100 galeones dicen que serán padres el año que viene—.

—No soy tan estúpido como para tomar esa apuesta—respondió Severus, y Harry tuvo que ocultar su bufido cuando Ron lo miró inquisitivamente.

Comenzó la búsqueda de huevos de Pascua, y los adultos reunidos observaron mientras los niños entregaban sus canastas y comenzaban a hurgar en el pequeño huerto, tratando de encontrar los huevos de chocolate que Harry y Draco habían escondido allí esa misma mañana.

Harry los observó a todos con una sonrisa y Severus no pudo evitar rodear la cintura de su esposo con los brazos y tirar de él contra su pecho. Harry suspiró feliz y pasó su mano por los brazos que lo sostenían. Severus era muy consciente de que Ron y Draco los miraban como si fueran padres orgullosos, y les lanzó una mirada, que solo se encontró con sonrisas ensanchadas.

—Hola cariño—dijo Hermione cuando Lydia se unió a ellos—¿No estás haciendo la caza del huevo? —.

—No, no tuve ganas—dijo Lydia encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno—dijo Ron, arrodillándose frente a ella—hay otras formas de obtener huevos de chocolate—dijo, alcanzando detrás de su oreja y produciendo un huevo envuelto en oro. Harry había esperado que ella pusiera los ojos en blanco con desdén, pero parecía que incluso Lydia no era inmune a los encantos de Ron, y aceptó el chocolate con una sonrisa y un mínimo asomo de rubor.

—¿Lo estás pasando bien, Lydie? —Preguntó Harry, y la chica hizo un ruido sin compromiso mientras miraba a los niños deambulando por el huerto.

—Tanto como pueda mientras todos tengamos que prostituirnos en este ridículo evento—.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron y todos los adultos intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa y consternación. Harry se liberó de los brazos de Severus y se movió hacia Lydia, diciendo—Lydie, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? —.

La niña suspiró y dijo—Oh vamos Harry, todos sabemos por qué estás teniendo esta función hoy, toda esta gente está aquí para mirarnos como si fuéramos lechuzas en exhibición en el Callejón Diagon. Bueno, tal vez algunos de los niños tendrá suerte y se irán a casa con una nueva familia brillante—.

Harry respiró hondo y luego miró a los demás, diciendo—Chicos, Lydie y yo iremos a dar un pequeño paseo—.

—Oh, bien, aquí viene la conferencia—dijo Lydia mientras Harry colocaba un brazo sobre sus hombros y la bajaba por la colina.

Ron suspiró y cruzó sus brazos mientras los miraba irse—¿Aún no dejaste caer sus guardias? —.

—Algunos días son mejores que otros—dijo Severus mientras todos se movían para sentarse en una mesa cercana—Ella es demasiado inteligente para su propio bien, y le molesta casi todo lo que percibe como un movimiento para ayudarla—.

—No es raro que un niño en su situación se comporte de la manera en que lo hace—dijo Hermione—Está enojada y herida, y como dices, es una chica inteligente. A veces la inteligencia puede ser una barrera—.

—Lo sabrías—dijo Ron, empujando suavemente su rodilla.

Hermione sonrió y dijo—No creo que haya sido tan inteligente como ella. Me estremezco al pensar cómo será cuando llegue a Hogwarts—.

Los cuatro adultos se quedaron afuera en el cálido sol de primavera hablando por una hora más y Severus se sorprendió al descubrir que estaba tan cómodo con Ron, Draco y Hermione como cuando Harry estaba allí para actuar como amortiguador. Eventualmente, Draco tuvo que retomar sus deberes como anfitrión y pronto se puso encantador con los funcionarios del Ministerio, ya que era tan hábil en hacerlo, atando a Hermione para intimidar a los más obstinados.

Harry, también, pronto se mezcló con la gente presente, y Severus lo miró, preguntándose si su conversación con Lydia había tenido éxito. La niña no estaba por ningún lado, y Severus esperaba que ella no estuviera sola en su habitación, enfurruñada, como estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

—Entonces, tú y Harry parecen haber... resuelto las cosas—dijo Ron con una sonrisa apenas contenida cuando él y Severus se sentaron a solas.

—Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos—Severus le dijo, solo sirviendo para que el hombre sonriera aún más.

—¿Eres consciente de que ustedes dos apenas pueden mantener sus manos separadas? —.

—En serio, ocúpate de tus asuntos o iré y le contaré a Draco que has cambiado de opinión y que deseas tener a todos esos 16 bebés en los próximos meses—.

Ron se rió y dijo—Draco obtendrá lo que quiera, no puedo decirle que no—.

—Es más información de la que necesito saber—.

Ron sonrió y estiró sus largas piernas frente a él, cruzándolas por los tobillos—En serio, todo... ¿todo está bien con los dos? —.

Severus sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban ligeramente y, aunque deseaba decirle a Ron que fuera a correr y se lanzara al lago, sintió que le debía a Ron todo el apoyo que le había dado—Nosotros... hablamos de las cosas—dijo, mirándose las manos. Se le ocurrió una idea y frunció el ceño, diciendo—¿Ron? —.

El pelirrojo lo miró y dijo—¿Mm? —.

Severus continuó mirando sus manos, sintiéndose incómodo e incómodo—Harry y yo solo estaremos casados por cuatro meses más y yo... no me puedo reconciliar con eso—.

Lo que Severus podría haber estado esperando de Ron en el camino de una respuesta, ciertamente no fue la risa sincera que se dirigió a su manera. Miró a Ron con el ceño fruncido y el hombre negó con la cabeza y dijo:

—No puedes ser tan denso, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, Severus, sabía que eras un poco... al revés en lo que respecta al corazón, ¡pero sinceramente! —.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó Severus, sintiéndose una vez más como si hubiera entrado en una conversación que no tenía idea de cómo manejarla.

Ron soltó un bufido y se incorporó, por lo que se sentó derecho y fijó en Severus sus inquebrantables ojos azules—Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero a juzgar por el severo caso de ojos saltones que ustedes dos parecen haber contraído, ¿estaría dispuesto a apostar que la palabra con A ha sido abordada? —.

Severus no se atrevió a responder, simplemente asintió escuetamente en respuesta.

—Bueno, entonces—continuó Ron, pareciendo demasiado complacido consigo mismo—¿de verdad crees que en julio, Harry querrá ir a algún lado? Él está completamente enamorado de ti, es una persona diferente a la que regresó a tu vida hace un año ¡y eso es gracias a ti! —

—Casi lo destruyó, Ron—dijo Severus, odiando admitirlo, pero sabiendo que era la verdad.

—No, no lo hiciste—dijo Ron con firmeza—Eras un poco bastardo, eso es innegable, pero todo lo que ha sucedido desde entonces ha sido... bueno, todavía no puedo creerlo—.

Ron inclinó su cabeza para mirar hacia donde Harry y Draco estaban parados con una multitud de personas, obviamente Harry estaba contando una historia muy animada, su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa, todos estaban de pie junto a él riéndose junto con él.

>> Nunca pensé que volvería a ver a Harry sonreír así, nunca pensé que lo vería reír o lo vería tan saludable, pero aquí está, y tenemos que agradecértelo—.

—Creo que me estás dando demasiado crédito—.

—¿Cuándo vas a cortarte un poco? —Severus, estoy a favor de que hagas penitencia por la forma en que trataste a Harry cuando te casaste la primera vez, pero creo que ya has hecho más que eso. Le has dado a Harry una vida que él no sabía que era posible, le has demostrado afecto y amor, ¡lo cuidaste devolviéndole la salud por el amor de Merlín! Nunca pensé que hubieras sido capaz y sin embargo aquí estamos. Puede que no quieras escuchar esto, y no puedo creer que esté a punto de decirlo, dado que soporté siete años de tortura contigo, pero eres un buen hombre, y estoy feliz de que seas tú con quien terminara—

Severus miró a Ron como si le hubiera crecido una cabeza extra y dijo—¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? ¿Quién querría que su mejor amigo terminara conmigo de todas las personas? —.

—¿Tú de todas las personas? —Ron se hizo eco—¿Te refieres a la persona que trabajó durante años como espía de Dumbledore, arriesgando su vida en más de una ocasión para proporcionar información sin la que habríamos perdido la guerra? ¿Un hombre que protegió a Harry durante todos los años que estuvo en Hogwarts a pesar de sus sentimientos personales al respecto? Tal vez no siempre has sido el mejor hombre Severus, pero siempre fuiste honorable —.

Severus negó con la cabeza y dijo en voz baja—Un hombre honorable habría sabido qué horrores había sufrido su esposo antes de casarse con él, un hombre honorable nunca habría exigido el acceso al cuerpo de su esposo como lo hice yo—.

—En serio, esta autoflagelación debe detenerse. No estoy diciendo que lo que hiciste sea correcto, sino lo que has hecho desde...—.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo compensa? —

Ron suspiró y dijo—¿Mirarías a tu esposo? —.

Severus hizo lo que le dijeron y miró hacia el césped donde Harry estaba parado. Ahora estaba en un peso saludable, tenía color en sus mejillas y sus ojos brillaban. Dormía durante toda la noche, Severus lo sabía porque pasaba noche tras noche envuelto alrededor del hombre, y la finca, que una vez había sido solitaria y hueca, ahora estaba llena de risas y calidez. Amaba a Harry más de lo que era capaz de expresar, y aunque era el pensamiento sentimental más enfermizo que había tenido, su amor había sido responsable de restaurar a Harry.

>> No sé si Harry estaría tan bien como hoy si no se hubiera casado contigo. Ahora, ¿de verdad crees que tiene la intención de ir a algún lado cuando termine este matrimonio? —.

—No lo sé—dijo Severus honestamente.

Ron se acercó y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Severus, diciendo—¿Entonces por qué no le preguntas y lo averiguas? —.

* * *

Severus estaba en la biblioteca, mirando por las ventanas francesas, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda mientras miraba hacia los jardines. Era un hermoso día de primavera, aunque Severus realmente no podía apreciarlo. Tenía el estómago revuelto y la boca seca, y se sentía ridículo por el estado en que se encontraba. Estaba tan perdido en sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que Harry había entrado en la habitación hasta que un familiar par de brazos se deslizó alrededor de su cintura y Harry murmuró en su oído:

—No me gusta despertar solo, especialmente cuando me despierto necesitando un poco... de recogimiento mañanero—.

—Lo siento—dijo Severus con una sonrisa—Estaba inquieto, no quería despertarte—.

—No me habría importado, especialmente si me hubieras despertado como lo hiciste la otra mañana—.

—Eres insaciable—respondió Severus.

—Y tú eres demasiado bueno en lo que haces—dijo Harry con una risa contra su cuello.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró mirando hacia abajo, hacia una adorable versión de esposo, revuelta por el sueño, con el pelo más desordenado que de costumbre y los ojos nublados. Pasó su mano por el cabello negro y Harry se apoyó en el toque con una sonrisa soñolienta.

>> Entonces, ¿por qué te levantaste tan temprano? —preguntó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus y levantándose para presionar un rápido beso en los labios del hombre.

—Bueno, realmente tenía algo en mente—.

—¿Oh? —dijo Harry, mirándolo con preocupación—¿Hay algo mal? —.

Severus negó con la cabeza y dijo—No, no, no hay nada mal. ¿Sabes qué día es hoy? —.

Harry hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño pensando por un momento—¿Sábado? —.

Severus sonrió y dijo—Quise decir la fecha—.

—Oh... um... es el 23 de marzo, ¿no es así? —.

Severus asintió y esperó a que Harry se diera cuenta, dándole un poco de margen de acción, ya que acababa de despertar. La comprensión repentinamente apareció en el rostro de Harry y dijo—Es nuestro aniversario de bodas. Tú… ¿Lo recordaste? —.

—Bueno... sé que cuando nos casamos, las cosas... no eran como son ahora, y no tengo exactamente una celebración planeada... pero sí tengo algo que me gustaría darte—.

Harry lo honró con una hermosa sonrisa y su pecho se apretó para verlo—¿De verdad? —preguntó, mordiéndose el labio.

Severus asintió con la cabeza y lo condujo al sofá, indicándole que se sentara mientras él se acercaba al pequeño escritorio en la esquina y sacaba una carpeta de él. Se lo presentó a Harry y se sentó junto a él mientras Harry lo miraba con curiosidad. Indicó a Harry que lo abriera y el hombre lo hizo, escaneando los papeles que sacó y estudiándolos.

>> No entiendo—dijo Harry, volviendo la mirada hacia él.

—Son las escrituras de este lugar. He añadido tu nombre. Sé cuánto amas la propiedad, sé cuánto amas vivir aquí y de aquí en adelante, la mitad te pertenece—.

—Oh, Dios mío—dijo Harry sin aliento, su rostro una imagen de incredulidad—Severus... yo... no sé qué decir, esto es increíble. ¿Estás... estás seguro? —.

—Por supuesto. Hiciste de este lugar un hogar, lo trajiste a la vida, tienes tanto derecho sobre él como yo—.

—Estoy tan conmovido—dijo Harry, y Severus pudo ver que lo decía en serio—Esto es... esto es lo más increíble que alguien haya hecho por mí. Amo este lugar y te amo. Muchísimas gracias—.

Severus sonrió mientras Harry continuaba mirando las escrituras, mordiéndose el labio y sacudiendo la cabeza con feliz incredulidad.

—Hay una segunda parte—dijo Severus, sintiendo que su pulso se aceleraba mientras lo decía. Esta era la parte que lo había dado una noche sin descanso, la parte que había hecho que su estómago se volviera incómodo cada vez que lo pensaba.

—Severus, esto es más que suficiente—dijo Harry, mirándolo.

—Quería darte las escrituras antes de preguntarte lo que te voy a preguntar, para que sepas que este lugar siempre será tuyo, pase lo que pase, sea lo que... sea cual sea la decisión que tomes—.

—¿Decisión? —Preguntó Harry, mirándolo inquisitivamente.

Severus respiró profundamente e intentó controlar sus nervios. Era ridículo, pensó despectivamente. Se había enfrentado a los Mortífagos y a Voldemort por el amor de Merlín, había visto y hecho cosas que daban pesadillas a la mayoría de la gente y, sin embargo, allí estaba, sintiéndose más asustado de lo que lo había hecho en toda su vida.

—Harry—comenzó, sabiendo que su voz sonaba como un niño en la cúspide de la pubertad y odiándose por ello—Como sabes... nuestro matrimonio terminará cuando cumplas 21 años en julio—.

Una expresión de dolor apareció en la cara de Harry y él asintió con la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo y pasando sus manos por las escrituras en su regazo. La mirada reforzó la confianza de Severus y sintió que tal vez obtendría la respuesta que tanto esperaba.

>> No sé cómo te sientes con la situación... pero... me parece... inaceptable—La cabeza de Harry volvió a dispararse y miró a Severus con una mirada cautelosamente inquisitiva—Harry, la idea del final de nuestro matrimonio es una con la que no me puedo reconciliar. Te amo—dijo, su voz un poco sorprendida—y me pregunté si tal vez... querrías... extender nuestro matrimonio... indefinidamente—.

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron y aferró las escrituras a su pecho—Severus—dijo, su voz era poco más que un susurro—¿me estás pidiendo que me case contigo? —.

Severus se armó de valor y mentalmente se dijo a sí mismo para recuperarse. Esto era demasiado importante para meter la pata—Sí Harry, sí, lo estoy—.

Las lágrimas nadaron en los ojos de Harry y se llevó una mano a la boca mientras miraba a Severus, claramente tratando de procesar todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Severus quería decirle que simplemente se adelantara y le respondiera, que lo sacara de su miseria de una manera u otra, pero no le quitaría ese momento a Harry, no lo empujaría.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —susurró contra sus dedos y Severus no pudo evitar emitir una suave risa en respuesta.

—¿De verdad crees que te lo preguntaría si no? Harry, no puedo comenzar a imaginar que volveré a una vida sin ti, no me puedo imaginar despertándote sin ti en mis brazos y volviendo a traquetear sobre este lugar yo solo. Te quiero aquí conmigo, quiero compartir una vida contigo, sentarme en el patio y tomar café por las mañanas y acurrucarme frente al fuego contigo por la noche. Quiero hacerte el amor y abrazarte y besarte, quiero compartir tus triunfos y consolarte durante tus bajas. Quiero ser tu esposo—terminó, su voz encontró su certeza una vez más mientras tomaba la mano de Harry. y lo sostenía en su regazo.

La cara de Harry estalló en la sonrisa más hermosa que Severus había visto, y no podía creer que fuera él quien fuera el beneficiario de una expresión tan sorprendente. Harry se inclinó hacia delante y presionó lentamente sus labios hacia los de Severus antes de insinuarse en el regazo del hombre y agarrarse con fuerza, levantándose contra el cuerpo de Severus.

>> No te saldrás con la tuya sin darme una respuesta adecuada—dijo Severus mientras Harry se movía para provocar sus labios a lo largo de la garganta de Severus.

—Por supuesto que mi respuesta es sí—murmuró Harry contra la piel de Severus y Severus no pudo evitar que su propia sonrisa se extendiera por su rostro—Y es mejor que sea antes de mi cumpleaños, no quiero pasar un solo día sin ser tu esposo—.

—Tan exigente, ¿es eso con lo que me he enredado? —.

—Sí, profesor—susurró Harry, retrocediendo para mirarlo, sus ojos verdes brillando, una deliciosa sonrisa en su rostro—Me temo que estás enredado por el resto de tu vida—.

* * *

—¡Estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos! —Hermione casi gritó cuando los jaló a ambos en otro abrazo, para consternación de Severus—Esta es una noticia maravillosa—dijo mientras los soltaba, dando un paso atrás para pararse junto a Ron y Draco, quienes también habían sido demasiado demostrativos en sus felicitaciones. Severus estaba listo para hacer que los tres cayeran en el olvido.

Estaban todos reunidos en la sala de estar de la finca Prince, Harry y Severus los invitaron a cenar para informarles de la situación. Las noticias habían sido recibidas con vítores de alegría y muchas felicitaciones, y Draco había desaparecido por un par de minutos antes de volver a aparecer con unas botellas de champaña pecaminosamente caras, unas que había tomado de la mansión Malfoy antes de haber vendido el lugar al primer postor

—¿Has elegido una fecha? —Preguntó Ron mientras Kreacher entraba con una bandeja de flautas de champán, colocándolas sobre la mesa mientras Draco se preparaba para liberar el corcho de una de las botellas y llenar las copas con su experiencia.

Severus jaló a Harry a su lado mientras Harry respondía—El día antes de mi cumpleaños, pero queremos que sea más una renovación de nuestros votos y que Dumbledore extienda la magia que originalmente usó para casarnos. Nos gustaría mantener nuestra fecha original de bodas, ya que fue cuando todo comenzó, la ceremonia será realmente una forma de garantizar que permanezcamos casados—.

—Sin embargo, vamos a tener una luna de miel—dijo Severus con una leve sonrisa—Todo ese ridículo dinero que Harry insistió en transferir cada mes para su “manutención” va a ser muy útil. Voy a hacer que coincida con el mío y vamos a pasar un par de semanas turisteando por Escandinavia—.

Severus apenas podía creer que una vez había planeado usar ese dinero para una sesión de libertinaje con Julius, y estaba decidido a que en su lugar se usaría para darle a Harry la mejor luna de miel que el dinero pudiera comprar.

—Después de la renovación ya no será mi dinero ni tu dinero—dijo Harry en voz baja, y Severus le dio un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza mientras lo abrazaba.

—¿en serio? —dijo Draco asombrado mientras les daba a ambos una copa de champaña.

Severus asintió con la cabeza mientras tomaba la suya y dijo—Estamos abriendo una nueva cuenta de Gringotts y reuniendo todo nuestro dinero. El nombre de Harry ha sido agregado a las escrituras de este lugar y él está insistiendo en que el mío sea agregado a Grimmauld Place—.

—Maldita sea—dijo Draco, sonando muy parecido a su homólogo pelirrojo—Nunca pensé que vería el día en que voluntariamente compartirías tu dinero con otra persona—.

—Nunca pensaste que verías el día en que sería un hombre felizmente casado—dijo, y Draco inclinó su propio vaso en reconocimiento del hecho.

—No va a ser un gran problema, solo nosotros y ustedes tres, y Lydie... si ella acepta venir—dijo Harry, tomando un sorbo y saludando a Draco con su copa para honrar la buena elección de Draco.

—Oh, ella estará tan conmovida—dijo Hermione—ella los adora a los dos absolutamente—.

El fuego chisporroteó de repente y apareció el hermoso rostro de Kingsley, mientras su profunda voz decía—Harry, Severus, lamento interrumpir, pero ¿sería posible que pasara y tuviera una breve conversación contigo? —.

Harry y Severus intercambiaron una mirada y Severus dijo—Por supuesto Kingsley—.

El hombre atravesó las llamas y entró a la sala de estar, luego, tomando nota de los vasos en las manos de todos, dijo—Lo siento mucho, no me di cuenta de que me estaría entrometiendo en una celebración—.

—Está bien—dijo Harry con una sonrisa amable—estábamos brindando por el hecho de que Severus y yo continuaremos nuestro matrimonio—.

Kingsley ofreció su propia sonrisa y dijo—Estoy realmente muy contento por los dos, por favor acepten mis felicitaciones—.

—¿De qué era lo que necesitabas hablar, Kingsley? —Severus dijo, su preocupación comenzó a crecer. No era propio de Kingsley hacer visitas a domicilio.

—¿Tal vez deberíamos llevar esta conversación en privado? —Kingsley respondió, echando una mirada hacia los demás.

—Está bien—dijo Harry en voz baja—lo que sea que tengas que decir, puedes decirlo delante de ellos, no tenemos secretos—.

Kingsley asintió, su expresión sombría—Harry, como sabes, tenemos a Evan Rosier bajo custodia después de que lo atrapamos cuando te maldijo. Desde entonces, él ha estado dando los nombres y el paradero de los Mortífagos restantes y, hace una hora, que los tenemos a todos ellos bajo custodia—.

—¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo? —Preguntó Harry, y Severus envolvió un brazo protector alrededor de la cintura del chico, sosteniéndolo cerca.

—Ahora que los tenemos todos, el Ministerio está ansioso por llevarlos a todos a juicio por sus crímenes... incluidos los crímenes que perpetraron en tu contra mientras estuviste cautivo. Nosotros... necesitamos tu consentimiento para cargarlos y enjuiciarlos, y necesitaríamos que hables por la fiscalía, en la acusación, en la corte—.

Harry guardó silencio por un momento, frunció el ceño y sus ojos se veían preocupados. Respiró hondo un par de veces y dijo—¿Haría falta conocer todos los detalles de mi tiempo en cautiverio? —.

Kingsley asintió a regañadientes y dijo—El tribunal tendría que escuchar todo. Por supuesto, insistiríamos en que sea un juicio cerrado, pero según las leyes de transparencia de noticias, cualquiera tendría derecho a realizar una investigación sobre el juicio y tendría derecho a todas las transcripciones. No dudo que cualquier periodista que merezca la pena lo haría—.

—Entonces... entonces todo saldría, todo lo que me hicieron... ¿todo lo que pasó? —.

—Sí, sí lo haría. Ya tenemos sus confesiones de... lo que sucedió durante su tiempo con ellos—.

Harry palideció visiblemente y se aferró a Severus con fuerza—¿Entonces sabes? —él susurró—¿Otras personas también? —.

Kingsley pareció inmensamente incómodo cuando dijo—Sí Harry, me temo que sí. No puedo hacer más que ofrecer mis más sinceras disculpas por lo que has tenido que soportar—.

—¿Um, Kings? —Ron dijo, dando un paso adelante y colocándose entre Harry y el hombre—¿Por qué no le das a Harry un momento para pensar sobre esto? Nosotros... nosotros nos comunicaremos contigo en los próximos días—.

Sintiendo que Ron trataba gentilmente de guiarlo para que se fuera, Kingsley asintió y dijo—Muy bien Harry, no tienes que hacer nada. Tenemos suficiente para condenarlos por todos los otros crímenes que han perpetrado, pero depende de ti si sientes que quieres o necesitas justicia por lo que te sucedió. La elección es tuya y solo tuya—.

Dio un paso atrás en las llamas y desapareció, dejando la habitación en silencio detrás de él. Harry estaba visiblemente preocupado, y los demás pudieron ver que Severus estaba preocupado por él.

—Tal vez deberíamos irnos—dijo Hermione en voz baja, y Harry la miró, diciendo:

—No, por favor no. Esto era una celebración, por favor no dejen que esto estropee las cosas. Además, realmente me gustaría escuchar lo que todos piensan que debería hacer—.

Todos tomaron asiento en los cómodos muebles de la sala de estar, Severus continuó sosteniendo a Harry con fuerza a su lado, sintiendo la necesidad desesperada de protegerlo, de protegerlo de otro doloroso recordatorio de los horrores que había sufrido.

—Kingsley tiene razón, Harry—dijo suavemente Draco—no tienes que hacer nada, no si no quieres—.

—Es solo... la idea de que todos lo sepan... ¿cómo podría enfrentar a la gente si todos lo supieran? —.

—Sabemos—dijo Ron—que nos puedes enfrentar—.

—Eso es diferente—dijo Harry con un movimiento de cabeza desdeñoso—Ustedes son familia, me aman. No podría soportar que un extraño en la calle supiera lo que me sucedió, que la gente se siente en el bar discutiéndolo, sabiendo lo que... lo que me hicieron. No sé si podría soportar la vergüenza—.

—Harry—dijo Hermione, inclinándose hacia delante y mirándolo directamente a los ojos—no hay vergüenza en lo que te sucedió. La única vergüenza es que la gente sea capaz de cometer un acto tan atroz, otros también lo pensarán—.

Ron se frotó el pequeño parche de barba en la barbilla y se sentó con una expresión pensativa durante un momento o dos antes de que finalmente dijera en voz baja—Si decides seguir adelante con esto Harry, ¿podría sugerir que valdría la pena que te encuentres con Seamus antes de que comience el juicio? —

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

—Dale tu historia, cuéntala con tus palabras y toma el control de la situación antes de que cualquier otra publicación decida imprimir su versión de lo que sucedió. Seamus será justo y te dará la oportunidad adecuada de sacarlo a la luz pública de una forma que te parezca mejor. Puede decidir cómo lo ven las personas, cómo verán las personas lo que sucedió. Te dará control y te dará una mejor base para participar en el juicio—.

Severus levantó una ceja y no pudo evitar sonreír al hombre; había una razón por la que la mentalidad estratégica del pelirrojo ganaba cada juego de ajedrez que alguna vez jugó.

—Ron tiene razón—dijo Severus, y el hombre le dedicó una sonrisa divertida mientras lo hacía—Fortalecería tu posición y te daría la oportunidad de decirlo a tu manera. Impediría que los periódicos llegaran a sus propias conclusiones y formularan especulaciones o conjeturas descabelladas—.

Harry asintió, luego sacudió la cabeza cansinamente y se acomodó en el costado de Severus, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del hombre mientras lo sostenía cerca—No puedo procesar todo esto ahora—suspiró.

—Entonces no lo hagas—dijo suavemente Severus—colócalo lejos de tu mente esta noche y piensa en ello por la mañana—.

—Sev tiene razón—dijo Ron—no tiene sentido insistir en eso ahora. Considéralo mañana cuando puedas hacer algo al respecto —.

—Si alguna vez me llamas “Sev” otra vez me aseguraré de que nunca seas capaz de procrear—dijo Severus sombríamente y Harry se echó a reír, mientras que Ron levantó las manos y dijo:

—Oye, pensé que te iba bien, y tu nombre es malditamente demasiado largo como para decirlo de todos modos—.

—Oh, lo siento mucho, no me había dado cuenta del problema que te han causado tres sílabas. Hermione, ¿te das cuenta de cuán desconsiderada eres teniendo un nombre tan largo? —.

Hermione soltó una risita, y Draco dijo—No puede ayudarse a sí mismo. ¡Nadie en mi vida me había llamado 'Drake' antes de hablar con este lunático y ahora lo hacen todos! —.

Harry sonrió mientras sus amigos y su esposo continuaban discutiendo afablemente. Se acurrucó en la deliciosa fortaleza de Severus y se sintió reforzado por la idea de que, fuera lo que fuera que decidiera, estaría rodeado de estas maravillosas personas que lo amaban y lo protegerían. Se sintió más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho en meses y sabía que cualquier camino que eligiera tomar, sería apoyado.

* * *

Severus suspiró y se limpió las manos en un trapo húmedo, mirando su reloj por enésima vez ese día. Lydia levantó la vista del caldero sobre el que había estado inclinada y entrecerró los ojos, antes de dejar la llama a fuego lento y decir:

—¿Pasa algo? Estás de un humor muy extraño hoy... incluso para ti—.

Severus se rió a su pesar y se giró para mirarla, sabiendo que no debería haber sido tan tonto como para pensar que podía ocultarle algo. Sabía que tenía que participar en la conversación, él y Harry habían estado de acuerdo en esa misma cuestión ese mismo día, pero eso no le impedía sentirse nervioso, ni sentirse nervioso por lo que Harry estaba haciendo en ese momento.

—Lydia, ven y toma asiento aquí por un momento, me gustaría hablar contigo—dijo Severus, moviéndose para sentarse en uno de los taburetes altos detrás de la mesa de trabajo, indicando a Lydia que tomará el que estaba a su lado.

Lydia suspiró y lo hizo, diciendo—¿Qué he hecho ahora? —.

—No, no, no es nada de eso—dijo Severus con un movimiento de cabeza—no has hecho nada malo. Hay algo que necesito decirte—.

—Nada bueno, ¿no es así? —la chica preguntó astutamente.

Severus inclinó la cabeza en reconocimiento y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, deseando profundamente que alguien más pudiera tener esta conversación en lugar de él—Lydia, la razón por la que Harry no está en el centro hoy es porque actualmente se está reuniendo con un periodista, un viejo amigo de la escuela. Se está reuniendo con esta persona porque pronto irá a juicio contra un grupo de personas que le lastimó y decidió que quería contar su versión de la historia antes de que comenzara el juicio—.

Los ojos avellana lo miraron detenidamente y Severus supo que Lydia estaba evaluando cada palabra que dijo—En los próximos días, saldrá la verdad sobre lo que le sucedió a Harry y, sin duda, la gente estará hablando de eso. Queríamos prepararte antes de que eso ocurra y dejarte saber que vamos a hacer todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para hacer que la gente que lastimó a Harry lo pague caro—.

Lydia estuvo callada por un momento, su cara inteligente pensativa, y aunque Severus era consciente de que su noveno cumpleaños estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, para él parecía tener al menos el doble de esa edad—Lo lastimaron mucho, ¿verdad? —ella preguntó suavemente.

Severus asintió, luego dijo—Sí, lo hicieron. Lo que le pasó a Harry fue... aborrecible, y todavía se está recuperando de eso. Ellos... lo obligaron a hacer cosas que nadie debería tener que hacer, y lo trataron con crueldad. Es por eso por lo que decidió seguir adelante con el juicio, quería verlos finalmente llevados ante la justicia por lo que le hicieron—.

—Siempre supe que era valiente—dijo con una sonrisa amable, una que adornaba su rostro pero rara vez—pero defenderse en la corte y enfrentar a la gente que te lastimó... eso requiere una especie de valentía que yo no creo que muchos de nosotros tengamos—.

Severus no pudo evitar sonreír a la niña y estirar su mano y tomar su mano—Veo que tienes una opinión tan alta de Harry como yo—dijo, dándole un suave apretón de dedos.

Ella le sonrió y dijo—No estoy segura de que sea posible que alguien tenga una opinión tan alta de Harry como tú—.

—Es cierto—dijo Severus, soltando su mano—muy cierto. Eso realmente me lleva a otra cosa que debo discutir contigo, algo mucho más agradable, me apresuro a agregar—.

—¿Oh? —preguntó Lydia, su interés obviamente despertó.

—Harry y yo estamos... renovando nuestros votos en un par de meses—dijo, sin sentir la necesidad de explicar la naturaleza temporal de su matrimonio con Harry, ni la necesidad de asegurarse de que no terminara—y ambos estaríamos honrados si estuvieras allí para ayudarnos a celebrar—.

Los ojos avellana se ensancharon, y antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, Lydia le echó los brazos al cuello y se inclinó hacia adelante en su taburete para abrazarlo con fuerza. Levantó una mano para acariciarla un tanto torpemente en la espalda y la acción pareció hacerla retroceder a sus sentidos. Ella se retiró rápidamente, sus mejillas rojo brillante, su vergüenza palpable.

—Gracias—murmuró, mirando fijamente al suelo—Me gustaría... realmente me gustaría ir—Se aclaró la garganta, todavía con la intención de mirar hacia abajo, luego saltó de su taburete, diciendo—Tengo que irme y... hacer... algo más. Nos vemos el miércoles—.

Ella se movió hacia la puerta y se detuvo en el umbral, finalmente volviendo a mirar a Severus y diciendo—Dile a Harry que creo que lo que hace es increíble, y también lo harán otras personas—.

Giró sobre sus talones y se alejó, dejando a Severus solo en el improvisado laboratorio de Pociones, preguntándose, una vez más, por el extraño giro que había tomado su vida.

Pasó algún tiempo limpiando, traspasando la poción que Lydia había dejado hirviendo y echando un hechizo de limpieza profunda sobre los utensilios y el caldero. Eventualmente, otra mirada a su reloj le dijo que seguramente Harry estaría terminando y con suerte volvería a casa. Con una última mirada para asegurarse de que todo estaba de nuevo en su lugar, se apareció y regresó a la propiedad.

Se quedó en silencio por un momento, antes de escuchar un ruido de la cocina. Escuchó el tintineo de las tazas y los silbidos de la tetera, luego se movió para encontrar a Harry preparándose una taza de té.

—Hola—dijo en voz baja desde la puerta.

Harry se dio vuelta y le dio una sonrisa cansada—Hola—dijo, antes de seguir adelante y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Severus, empujándose con fuerza hacia el pecho del hombre.

—¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó Severus mientras levantaba una mano para acunar la cabeza de Harry, mientras la otra sostenía a Harry en la parte baja de su espalda, frotando suaves círculos.

—He estado mejor—respondió Harry con un suspiro, metiendo la cabeza debajo de la barbilla de Severus—Seamus fue genial. Simplemente me dejó hablar y sacar todo y luego se sentó conmigo una hora después, uniendo la historia, cambiándola hasta que estuviéramos felices con la forma en que sonaba... la forma en que me encontré. Prometo donar la tarifa que el periódico normalmente pagaría en tal circunstancia al centro así que... no puedo quejarme, supongo. La historia saldrá a la luz cuando comience el juicio... entonces... todos lo sabrán—.

—Todos sabrán de lo que son capaces esos bastardos, por qué los llevan a juicio, y de esta manera, lo escucharán de la forma apropiada, según tus propias palabras—.

Harry suspiró y dijo—Lo sé, es solo que no puedo soportar pensar que todos lo sabrán. ¿Cómo lo tomó Lydia? —.

Severus retrocedió un poco y miró a su esposo con una sonrisa amable, pasando el pulgar por el pómulo de Harry—Ella dijo que te dijera que eres increíble y que otras personas lo pensarán también—.

—¿Lo dijo en serio? —Preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

Severus asintió y dijo—Ella lo hizo. También fue... bastante demostrativa en su aceptación de nuestra invitación a la renovación de nuestros votos—Harry inclinó levemente la cabeza y Severus dijo—Ella me abrazó—.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron con una sorpresa cómica, y dijo—¡No! ¿Realmente lo hizo? —.

—Estaba tan sorprendida como tú, aunque estaba más sorprendida de ella misma. No creo que pudiera creer que lo haya hecho—.

Harry soltó una suave carcajada y dijo—Bueno, nunca pensé que vería el día. Tampoco pensé que _tú_ serías la persona a la que abrazara, pero ahí tienes, ¡la vida es una cosa graciosa! —.

—¿Qué dices si te olvidas de esa taza de té y vamos a abrir una botella de vino en la casa de verano? Es una tarde hermosa, sería una pena desperdiciarla—.

Harry le sonrió y luego se inclinó para capturar sus labios en un beso lento y dulce—Suena perfecto, solo quiero acurrucarme aquí por la próxima semana hasta que tenga que enfrentar todo—.

Severus pasó su mano por el cabello de Harry y presionó otro beso en sus labios antes de decir—Lo que sea que traigan las próximas semanas, lo enfrentaremos juntos—.

* * *

—Creo que voy a enfermarme—dijo Harry mientras paseaba arriba y abajo en la antecámara que conducía a la sala del tribunal—¿Por qué esto se está demorando tanto? —.

—¿Harry, por favor, siéntate antes de que hagas un agujero en la alfombra? —Dijo Severus, mirando a su esposo mientras continuaba avanzando hacia adelante y hacia atrás agitadamente—Te llamarán pronto, necesitas dejar de agitarte—.

—Sev tiene razón, Harry—dijo Draco mientras se sentaba al lado del hombre vestido de negro, ignorando la mirada que se dirigía hacia él por el apodo que Ron había instigado—No te harás ningún favor si te agitas así—.

—Lo sé—dijo Harry con un suspiro, pasándose la mano por el pelo y haciéndolo aún más desordenado de lo que había sido al principio. Parecía más pálido de lo que había estado en un tiempo, y Severus sabía que había dormido muy poco la noche anterior. Estaba preocupado, tanto por el bienestar de su esposo como por lo que le depararía el día siguiente.

Era el tercer día del juicio y tanto Harry como Draco habían sido llamados para dar su testimonio. Harry había estado fuera de sí toda la mañana, de hecho había tenido muy poca paz desde que la historia fue publicada en El Profeta. Sabía que tenía que hacerse, pero no pudo evitar la sensación de devastación que lo golpeó al darse cuenta de que la totalidad del mundo mágico sabría todo lo que le había sucedido.

Draco se puso de pie y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry, bajando la cabeza ligeramente para mirar a Harry a los ojos—Necesitas tomar un par de respiraciones profundas, amor—dijo Draco suavemente, y Harry asintió con la cabeza mientras lo hacía, centrándose en Draco y dejándose calmar por la actitud tranquila y gentil del rubio cuando dijo—Vas a entrar ahí y decir la verdad, contarles lo que sucedió y lo que esos bastardos te hicieron. Sé que es difícil, y sé que es lo último que quieres hacer en el mundo, pero Severus y yo estaremos allí contigo, Ron y Hermione están en las gradas, solo concéntrate en ellos si sientes que te estás resbalando—.

Severus estaba agradecido de que Draco estuviera con ellos. Había hecho todo lo posible para mantener a Harry tranquilo, pero sabía que en este caso, el rubio era mucho más capaz que él. Harry confiaba en Draco implícitamente, como lo había hecho todo ese tiempo atrás cuando Draco había sido quien lo había salvado y lo había devuelto a las personas que amaba. Severus todavía podía recordar la vista de Harry aferrándose desesperadamente a él en el ala del hospital, Draco lo calmo y lo consoló en un momento en que Severus, para su disgusto, no se había preocupado por el hombre roto.

>> Recuerda—dijo Draco con firmeza pero con delicadeza—no eres el que está enjuiciado aquí, solo estás aquí para presentarle al tribunal los hechos. Dentro de una hora, todo habrá terminado y podrás comenzar a ponerlo detrás de ti. Tienes tanto que esperar por delante, concéntrate en los días venideros y déjate consolar por el hecho de que todo lo que Rosier y sus compinches deben esperar es una celda fría en Azkaban—.

Harry asintió con una leve sonrisa y dijo—Tienes razón, sé que tienes razón. Es solo... la idea de tener que pasar por todo de nuevo, realmente tener que decirlo en voz alta a un grupo de personas...—.

—Lo sé—dijo Draco con sinceridad—y no puedo imaginar cómo debes estar sintiéndote, pero todos estamos aquí para ti. Te amamos y no estás haciendo esto solo—.

Harry respiró hondo y pareció recuperarse, enderezó los hombros, una aparente sensación de resolución se apoderó de él. Sucedió justo a tiempo, cuando al momento siguiente la pequeña puerta detrás de ellos se abrió y un oficial de aspecto bondadoso se adelantó y dijo—Señor Potter, señor Malfoy, están listos para usted ahora. Profesor Snape, puede tomar asiento a la izquierda del estrado de los testigos—.

Severus asintió bruscamente al hombre y luego dirigió su atención a Harry, diciendo en voz baja—Puedes hacer esto, estaré allí todo el tiempo—.

Harry asintió, su mandíbula estaba firme, y cuando los tres hombres fueron llevados a la sala del tribunal, Severus supo que Harry no vacilaría. Draco y Harry fueron conducidos al estrado de los testigos, y Draco se sentó, mientras Harry permanecía de pie. El propio Severus tomó su asiento asignado y recorrió con la mirada las gradas, localizando a Ron y Hermione y dándoles un breve asentimiento.

La jueza que presidía, una mujer a la que Severus reconoció como un ex Ravenclaw con quien había asistido a la escuela, se llamaba Deanta Furlong, indicó a la corte que callara y esperó hasta que lo hiciera. Echó un vistazo al papeleo que tenía delante, luego se colocó los lentes en el puente de la nariz y miró a Harry, mirándolo fijamente.

—Señor Potter, muchas gracias por aceptar estar aquí hoy, estoy seguro de que todos podemos apreciar lo difícil que esto debe ser para usted—Harry asintió y ella continuó—No deseamos guiarte en la declaración que vas a dar, así que en su lugar me gustaría que le digas a la corte, en tus propias palabras, lo que te sucedió durante el período del 1 al 5 de agosto del año anterior—.

Severus vio como Harry apoyaba sus manos en la barandilla frente a él y respiraba profundamente antes de decir con una voz sorprendentemente fuerte—Fui capturado en el borde de Hogsmeade después de que tuve una reunión en Hogwarts con el director Dumbledore. Quedé atónito e inconsciente y cuando me di cuenta... estaba encadenado a una pared en una mazmorra. Yo estaba... estaba desnudo y no tenía varita mágica, ni siquiera tenía mis anteojos. Me dejaron allí solo por lo menos medio día y luego... luego comenzó—.

Harry hizo una pausa, y Severus pudo ver que su mano izquierda había empezado a temblar. No había pasado tanto tiempo y Severus solo podía sentarse y rezar para que toda esta experiencia no echara para atrás la recuperación de Harry y amenazara la paz que habían encontrado juntos.

>> Durante los días siguientes fui sometido a todas las formas de tortura—dijo Harry, manteniendo su mirada en la barandilla frente a él—Me lanzaron el _Cruciatus_ hasta que perdí el conocimiento, me golpearon y me rompieron varios huesos. Me arrancaron las uñas y tenían... herramientas, instrumentos, con los que solían torturarme—.

Severus vio que los nudillos de Harry estaban blancos desde donde estaba agarrado a la barandilla con tanta fuerza y todo lo que quería era entrar en el estrado de los testigos y envolver a su esposo en sus brazos, para protegerlo de los horrores que tenía que enfrentar y el dolor que estaba sufriendo.

Las lágrimas habían comenzado a formarse en los ojos de Harry, pero parecía decidido a terminar y levantó la cabeza, ladeando la mandíbula desafiante mientras miraba al juez y al resto del banco sin vacilar—Me violaron—dijo en voz baja, y una oleada de susurros conmocionados circulaba por la habitación—Todos ellos, todos me violaron, cada hora, todos los días. Fueron implacables en su crueldad y se aseguraron infligir tanto dolor como fuera posible cuando lo hicieron... incluso llegaron a lanzar el _Cruciatus_ varias veces mientras ellos... mientras lo hacían—.

Severus pudo ver que varios miembros del banco tenían lágrimas en los ojos, al igual que Hermione, y Ron envolvió su brazo alrededor de sus hombros, tirando de ella en un firme abrazo. Toda la habitación parecía haber sido afectada por las palabras de Harry y Severus estaba tan orgulloso de la fuerza de su esposo, de la increíble tenacidad que el hombre poseía para poder pararse frente a los demás y enfrentarse a sus demonios de frente.

>> Me rompieron en todas las formas posibles—dijo Harry en un susurro—Me dejaron en ese suelo de la mazmorra magullado, ensangrentado, entrando y saliendo de la conciencia, y mientras yacía allí rezaba por la muerte. Quería ponerle fin, estaba desesperado porque el dolor se detuviera, por el miedo a que terminara. Cada vez que oía abrir la puerta, estaba aterrorizado, no podía soportar enfrentar cualquier nueva tortura que hubieran ideado para mí y solo necesitaba que todo terminara. Si Draco no me hubiera encontrado cuando lo hizo... habría encontrado una forma de suicidarme—.

Severus cerró sus ojos contra el ataque de dolor que sintió cortarse a través de él ante las palabras de Harry. Había escuchado el relato de Harry antes, en las oscuras y frías horas de la noche, mientras sostenía al hombre cerca de su pecho y lo dejaba desahogarse con fuertes sollozos y respiraciones irregulares, pero eso no disminuía el dolor de oír todo de nuevo.

>> Estoy aquí hoy porque quiero asegurarme de que las personas restantes responsables de lo que me sucedió sean llevadas ante la justicia, de modo que finalmente pueda comenzar a encontrar un poco de paz y comenzar a reconciliarme con lo que me sucedió a mí. Tomaron todo de mí, rompieron mi cuerpo y mi espíritu y si no fuera por el hecho de que tengo cuatro de las personas más increíbles en mi vida, no estaría vivo hoy, me habría rendido hace meses y hubiera puesto una cuchilla de afeitar contra mis muñecas.

>> Quiero dejarlos sin ninguna duda de que los hombres que tienen bajo custodia son las excusas más malvadas, crueles y sádicas de seres humanos que podría tener la desgracia de conocer, y espero con todo mi corazón que encuentren una forma de hacer que paguen por sus crímenes—.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que la Sra. Furlong aclarase su garganta y se calmara lo suficiente como para decir—Gracias, Sr. Potter, estoy seguro de que hablo por todo el estrado cuando digo que encomiamos su coraje al poder hablar con nosotros hoy y esperamos que esto lo ayude a recuperarse de su terrible experiencia. Tome asiento y tómese un tiempo para recuperarse. Señor Malfoy, si sube al estrado por favor—.

Draco fue llamado a dar su testimonio y le contó a la corte cómo había encontrado a Harry después de darse cuenta de que estaba detenido en una casa que la familia de su padre había poseído años atrás y que desde entonces había caído en mal estado. Él contó sobre el estado en que encontró a Harry y cómo había matado a su propio padre para poder llevar a Harry a salvo a Hogwarts, justo a tiempo antes de que sucumbiera a sus heridas.

La cuestión de la magia de sangre que se había utilizado se mencionó y la Sra. Furlong aseguró al tribunal que este problema se resolvería al día siguiente cuando se trajera a un especialista para testificar. Ella, sin embargo, abordó el hecho de que Harry había sido forzado a casarse con Severus para evitar que Rosier y sus compinches explotaran el enlace que se había creado, y Severus y Harry intercambiaron una mirada bastante divertida mientras la Sra. Furlong hizo hincapié en el terrible giro de los acontecimientos que tuvo que pasar para privar a los dos hombres de su libertad de esa manera.

La sesión finalmente terminó y Harry y Draco fueron despedidos. Todos hicieron su camino de regreso a la pequeña antecámara donde Ron y Hermione finalmente se unieron a ellos, cada uno abrazando a Harry y diciéndole lo orgullosos que estaban de él. Eventualmente, Severus pudo llevar a Harry a casa y le ordenó que se metiera directamente en un baño caliente, después de lo cual le indicó que tomara un sedante que él mismo había preparado el día anterior.

Se sentaron frente al fuego en la biblioteca, Severus sujetando a Harry lo más cerca posible físicamente, murmurando palabras de consuelo mientras acariciaba su cabello—Estoy tan orgulloso de ti—susurró, y Harry se acurrucó profundamente en su agarre.

—Estoy tan contento de que todo haya terminado—dijo Harry en voz baja—No quiero volver a pasar por eso nunca más—Él inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba para mirar a Severus y dijo—No habría sido capaz de hacerlo si no hubiera sido por ti. Sabiendo que estabas allí, sabiendo que volvería aquí contigo, lo hizo todo posible—.

—Lo hiciste posible, tu fuerza, tu coraje. Realmente eres el hombre más extraordinario, Harry—le dijo con una sonrisa amorosa.

—Llévame a la cama—murmuró Harry, y Severus se apartó el cabello de la frente y dijo:

—¿Estás seguro? —.

Harry asintió y dijo—Te necesito esta noche—.

Severus lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo escaleras arriba hasta su habitación. Realmente era suyo ahora; Severus no había dormido en su propia habitación en meses e incluso cuando todo lo que sucedió entre ellos fue un abrazo rápido antes de que se durmieran, no había duda de que ambos se iban a la cama en lo que había sido la habitación de Harry.

Se quitó la ropa y luego despojó a Harry lentamente, besando cada centímetro de la carne de Harry mientras estaba expuesta, cayendo de rodillas para quitarse los pantalones y la ropa interior de Harry y tomar su erección hasta la parte posterior de su garganta. Una mano se enrolló en su pelo mientras chupaba implacablemente el miembro hinchado de Harry, y pasó sus manos por la parte posterior de las piernas de Harry para llegar a la curva firme y robusta de su trasero.

Se detuvo de lo que estaba haciendo el tiempo suficiente para pararse y jalar a Harry en sus brazos, llevándolo a la cama y acostarlo sobre ella, agarrando su fiel frasco de lubricante de la mesita de noche. Preparó a Harry gentilmente mientras lo besaba, saqueando su boca con su lengua mientras sus dedos se movían dentro y fuera del flexible cuerpo debajo de él.

Finalmente se movió para colocarse dentro de Harry y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras le hacía el amor, alejando todos los pensamientos sobre el juicio y los demonios que seguían plagando al hermoso hombre debajo de él. Se movía con movimientos lentos y lánguidos, sin necesidad de apresurarse, sin necesidad de alcanzar el clímax en una rápida ráfaga de actividad. Se saborearon mutuamente sus cuerpos, saborearon la sensación de una conexión tan absoluta cuando se unieron de la manera más íntima posible.

La espalda de Harry se arqueó y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás sobre la almohada mientras agarraba fuertemente a Severus y lo impulsaba hacia adelante, más y más dentro de sí mismo. Severus empujó todos los pensamientos excepto los de su esposo a la parte posterior de su mente, no queriendo pasar un momento pensando en otra cosa que no fuera el placer del hombre, el suyo propio, ya que se arrastró hacia él. Llegaron al clímax segundos después uno del otro, y luego yacieron uno al lado del otro en la penumbra, sin aliento y saciados. Severus atrajo a Harry hacia él, incapaz de soportar un momento de la piel de Harry no presionada contra la suya.

—Te amo—susurró en la nuca de Harry, incapaz de creer lo cómodo que se sentía al decir las palabras, queriendo decirlas tan a menudo como pudiera para no dejar ninguna duda en la mente de Harry en cuanto a sus sentimientos.

—Yo también te amo—murmuró Harry con una sonrisa amable—Tenías razón, lo siento cada vez que me abrazas, cada vez que me haces el amor. Cuando estás dentro de mí, el mundo se desvanece y todo lo que importa somos los dos. Nunca quiero que se detenga, nunca quiero estar sin ti—.

—Esa no es una preocupación de la que alguna vez tengas que preocuparte—Severus le dijo con seguridad y Harry emitió un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción mientras se permitía dormir, a salvo y protegido en los brazos de su esposo.


	5. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Traductor:** The Snarry’s Archivist

**_7 años después_ **

Harry se sirvió una taza de café mientras se sentaba a la mesa en la cocina de Oak Ridge, decidiendo que se había ganado el pequeño placer, y que si alguien intentaba separarlo de su necesidad de cafeína, los maldeciría hasta el olvido.

—¿Por qué te escondes aquí? —dijo Severus mientras entraba a la cocina, obviamente buscando a su esposo.

—Severus, mi amor—dijo Harry con los dientes apretados—si estás por sugerir que me retire de esta cocina, necesitarás quitarme el pie del culo—.

—Eso no es muy educado, papá—le dijo Lydia mientras entraba a la cocina, le quitaba la taza de café de las manos y tomaba un trago antes de devolvérsela.

—Desearía que dejaras de hacer eso—se quejó, y Lydia le sacó la lengua en respuesta.

—Sabes, la gente te está buscando, debes hacer tu anuncio en unos minutos—dijo Lydia, cruzando los brazos y parándose junto a Severus.

Harry los miró desconcertado y dijo—¿Podrías por favor no quedarte así? Es como una mini versión de Sev, y honestamente, uno es suficiente—.

—Él dice las cosas más románticas de ti, papá—le dijo Lydia a Severus con una sonrisa—No sé cómo lo soportas—.

—Años de práctica cariño—Severus le dijo a Lydia, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y presionando un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza. A los 15 años, ella se había disparado y era solo unos centímetros más corta que Severus. Su cabello aún colgaba en ondas castañas sueltas, justo por encima de sus hombros y se había convertido en una mujer joven bonita y segura.

Severus y Harry habían tomado la decisión de adoptar a la niña unos meses después de haber renovado su matrimonio, al darse cuenta de que era un paso obvio. Ambos habían llegado a amar a la niña cariñosamente, y sabían que podrían ofrecerle un hogar que no solo le vendría bien, sino que le permitiría prosperar.

Nunca se habían arrepentido de su decisión, a pesar de que habían pasado por algunos problemas realmente difíciles como familia. Lydia siempre sería difícil, siempre tendría problemas para integrarse con otros y su inteligencia era a veces más de lo que Severus o Harry podían manejar. Sin embargo, ella adoraba a los dos hombres, y no mucho después de su adopción ella había acudido a los dos y muy tímidamente les preguntó si podía referirse a ellos como “Papá” y “Pa”. Harry estuvo fuera de sí y Severus tuvo que admitir que había estado tan cerca de las lágrimas de alegría como lo había estado en toda su vida.

—Papá—dijo Lydia—no puedes enojarte aquí mucho más. El tío Draco se está preparando para perseguirte y arrancar ciertas partes de tu anatomía—.

—El tío Draco no es el único—dijo la voz de Ron mientras entraba en la cocina, balanceando a un niño de tres años de cabello oscuro en su cadera—Su hijo decidió que hoy no era el día para los calcetines—dijo, entregándole el niño a Severus—Tuvimos una gran discusión al respecto—.

Severus sonrió burlonamente mientras tomaba a su hijo de los brazos de Ron y le decía—Sin calcetines ¿eh? —.

—Demasiado calor—dijo el niño—No los quería, y eran verdes—.

—¿Hay algún problema con el verde? —preguntó Severus, obviamente listo para defender el honor de su Casa.

—Me gusta el azul mejor, quiero los calcetines del tío Ron—.

—Los calcetines del Tío Ron no te quedan, pequeño diablillo—dijo Ron, erizando el pelo del niño y se inclinó para soplar una frambuesa en la mejilla del niño, provocando una risa feliz mientras lo hacía.

—Podemos encontrarte unos calcetines azules, Alex—dijo Lydia, sonriendo cariñosamente a su hermano. De todas las personas en su vida, Lydia adoraba inequívocamente al niño pequeño y ella era la única que podía calmar su temperamento más díscolo.

Severus y Harry se habían sentado con Lydia cuando la idea de tener su propio hijo había surgido entre ellos como pareja. Le habían pedido permiso, asegurándole que la llegada de su propio hijo de ninguna manera disminuiría su amor por ella. Al principio no le había entusiasmado la idea, pero había visto cómo Harry estaba con la niña pequeña de Ron y Draco, e incluso Severus parecía cautivado por ella cada vez que la traían.

Como en el caso de las parejas homosexuales que querían tener un hijo propio, cada uno de sus espermatozoides fue tomado y se utilizó la magia para crear un embrión, que luego fue implantado en una sustituta que llevó al bebé a término y dio a luz. Originalmente habían decidido encontrar una sustituta a través de una agencia, pero Hermione, para su sorpresa, se ofreció a llevar al bebé por ellos, y hace poco más de tres años, Alex había nacido, completando a Severus y la pequeña familia de Harry.

Draco y Hermione aparecieron en la cocina, Hermione con Draco y la hija de cuatro años de Ron y Draco sosteniendo a su hijo recién nacido en sus brazos.

—Oye, pequeño bobalicón de cuatro ojos—le dijo Draco a Harry mientras le entregaba el bebé a Ron—me has dejado afuera con esos malditos lobos durante la última hora, es tu turno de tomar algo—.

—Oh, no, no lo es—dijo Harry, mirándolo fijamente—He estado hablando con esos malditos inversores toda la mañana, es tu turno—.

—Lenguaje por favor delante de los niños, especialmente todos los niños que di a luz—dijo Hermione, dándole a Tamsin, la niña de Ron y Draco, un helado del congelador, ganándose una sonrisa radiante a cambio.

—De todos modos, la boca de Lydie es peor que la nuestra—dijo Ron con una sonrisa y la chica se giró para lanzarle una mirada inquietantemente similar a la de Severus.

—Lydie no cuenta como uno de los niños de 15 años—respondió Lydia. Era un hecho bien conocido entre su pequeña familia que Ron era su favorito y siempre lo había sido. Había algo en él a lo que Lydia respondía bien, y Ron parecía ser capaz de pisar la delgada línea entre burlarse de ella lo suficiente como para hacerla sonreír, pero no lo suficiente como para irritarla.

—Entonces, cuéntame—dijo Ron, mientras comenzaba a balancear suavemente a su hijo mientras el niño pequeño comenzaba a alborotar un poco en sus brazos—¿cómo te sientes al entrar en tu quinto año? —.

Lydia suspiró y dijo—No estoy encantada con los TIMOS, odio los exámenes, pero al menos ya saqué mi TIMO de Pociones y el tío Blaise está bastante seguro de que puedo tomar mi EXTASIS este año para tener otro terminado—.

—Estableceremos un horario de tutoría para los demás cariño—dijo Hermione—eres tan inteligente, solo te entra el pánico cuando se trata de situaciones de exámenes—.

Blaise se había quedado en Hogwarts como profesor de pociones, y hace poco menos de dos años, él y Hermione se habían casado. Ella vivía con él en Hogwarts, ya que, como Jefe de Slytherin, Blaise no podía vivir fuera del campus y los dos tenían un matrimonio muy feliz. Ambos habían decidido no apostar por los niños, aunque Hermione había dado a luz a los hijos de Harry y Ron, y amaba a sus sobrinas y sobrinos honorarios; el estilo de vida familiar simplemente no era para ellos.

Hermione era ahora una abogada de derecho pleno y dividió su tiempo entre la representación de varias firmas de alto perfil, Oak Ridge y aquellos clientes que no podían pagar la representación legal.

—Gracias tía Hermione—dijo Lydia con un suspiro—nunca he sido capaz de tener mi cabeza en los exámenes, son tan... antinaturales—.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo—dijo Ron, poniendo los ojos en blanco—Siempre odié las malditas cosas también. Cada examen que tuve que hacer para progresar a través de los niveles de Auror casi me mata, incluso las cosas prácticas, es una maravilla que me las pasara—.

—Todos hemos estado diciendo eso—Severus le dijo con una sonrisa mientras movía a Alex sobre su cadera.

—Oh cállate viejo—dijo Ron afablemente—Drake, Aiden necesita cambiar, voy a ir a buscarlo y luego deberíamos regresar. Harry, debes comenzar tu discurso en cinco minutos—.

—Odio los discursos—gimió Harry, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa frente a él, mientras Ron salía de la habitación con su hijo.

—¿Quieres mi helado, tío Harry? —preguntó Tamsin, moviéndose alrededor de la mesa y ofreciéndole el regalo—Siempre me alegra—.

—Oh, cariño, eso es muy dulce de tu parte—dijo Harry con una sonrisa—pero quédatelo, has estado cuidando a tu papá todo el día. ¿Te has asegurado de que se porta bien? —

Tamsin miró hacia Draco y asintió seriamente con su cabeza de rubio fresa, diciendo—Sí, ha sido muy bueno, Nana y el abuelo también lo han dicho—.

—Hablando de eso—dijo Draco—le prometí a Molly y Arthur que volvería, solo tenía que ir a buscarles una taza de té. Vamos Tams, vamos a ver qué tío Fred y Tío George están haciendo algo. Dijeron que traían algo especial de la tienda para ti... ojalá nada que haga que tu papá se ponga de ese rojo tan interesante—dijo Draco, compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice con su hija—Vamos Mione—dijo, volviéndose para dirigirse a ella—mejor ve y rescata a tu esposo, sabes que él no maneja bien estas funciones sociales—.

—Mm, debe ser una cosa de Slytherin—dijo Hermione, lanzando un guiño descarado hacia Severus mientras ella y Draco se marchaban, con Tamsin a remolque.

—Te estás poniendo pesado—Severus le dijo a su hijo y Harry se levantó de la mesa, se acercó a su esposo y se llevó a Alex de él y cubrió su rostro con besos descuidados.

—¡Papi! —el pequeño niño soltó una risita, retorciéndose y golpeando la cara de Harry con sus pequeñas manos—¡Cosquillas! —.

—¿Puedes ir y dar el discurso de papá por él, cariño? Estoy harto de estar frente a estas personas del Ministerio, diciendo tonterías—.

—No es una tontería, papá—insistió Lydia—Estás abriendo un segundo centro, eso es algo grande—dijo, compartiendo una mirada con Severus.

—Lo sé—dijo Harry con un suspiro—y estoy muy orgulloso de ello, y de todos los que han trabajado tan duro para unir todo esto, es solo que odio estas funciones. Solo quiero volver a hacer las cosas normales de todos los días con los niños, no estoy para negocios—.

—Eres el Niño-Que-Vivió—le dijo Lydia con una sonrisa—a pesar del hecho de que ya eres demasiado viejo a los 28 para que te llamen “chico”—.

—Gracias, cariño, justo lo que todos quieren oír, que son “demasiado viejos”. Honestamente, entre mi esposo y mi hija, estoy mimado, completamente mimado—Se giró hacia el niño pequeño que estaba sobre su cadera y le dijo—Será mejor que empieces a aprender a decirme cosas buenas—.

—¡Ah, ahí lo tienen todos! —Sonó una voz desde la puerta y todos se volvieron para ver a Luke allí, su atractivo rostro iluminado con su sonrisa habitual.

—Bueno, si no es el nuevo Premio Anual de Hogwarts—dijo Harry con una sonrisa, y Lucas bajó la cabeza modestamente.

—Todavía no lo puedo creer, mi tía está fuera de sí, insiste en llevarme al callejón Diagon mañana para comprarme algunas túnicas nuevas—.

Luke estaba por ingresar a su séptimo año en Hogwarts y había recibido la carta hace un par de días para informarle que sería Premio Anual. Había llamado por flu de inmediato a Harry y Severus para informar a Lydia. Los dos habían continuado su amistad desde su tiempo juntos en el centro, y aunque estaban dos años separados en la escuela, eran increíblemente cercanos. Se miraban el uno al otro como un hermano y una hermana y, a pesar del hecho de que él estaba en Hufflepuff y ella en Ravenclaw, pasaron todo el tiempo juntos en Hogwarts.

Luke tenía un amplio círculo de amigos; era un niño muy popular gracias a su naturaleza abierta y afable, y la gente naturalmente le respondía. Lydia no era lo que la gente se referiría como popular, prefiriendo la compañía de adultos a los de su misma edad, pero además de Luke tenía un par de amigos cercanos en su propia casa con los que se llevaba muy bien y Severus y Harry podían descansar tranquilos sabiendo que ella no estaría sola cuando Luke se fuera al final de su séptimo año.

—Muy bien merecido—dijo Severus con cariño. Le gustaba mucho Luke, y el chico era un visitante bienvenido y muy frecuente en la propiedad.

—Gracias Severus—dijo Luke con una sonrisa—Harry, están preparando el escenario ahora, vas a tener que venir y hacer tu discurso—.

Harry gimió y, de mala gana, entregó a Alex a Lydia y le dijo—Lydie, tú y Luke se llevan a Alex y se aseguran de que tiene puesto el sombrero, hace mucho sol. Tu padre y yo saldremos en un par de minutos—.

—¿Psicoanalizándote a ti mismo. eh? —Preguntó Lydia con una sonrisa mientras movía al pequeño niño sobre su cadera, besando su mejilla mientras reía alegremente en los brazos de su hermana.

—Oh, cállate y vete—dijo, y Lydia hizo lo que le pidieron, sacando a su hermano de la cocina, seguido de Luke, lanzando a Harry una sonrisa por encima del hombro mientras lo hacía.

—¿Sabes lo que vas a decir? —Preguntó Severus, avanzando y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su esposo.

—Voy a hacer mi discurso habitual—dijo Harry con un suspiro mientras levantaba los brazos para rodear el cuello de Severus. Comenzó sus ministraciones prácticas, moviendo su mano en pequeños círculos en la base de la línea del cabello de Severus.

—Si piensas que saldrás de este discurso tentándome a hacerte el amor, entonces puedes pensarlo de nuevo—dijo Severus con un gruñido.

Harry hizo un puchero y dijo—Bueno, entonces, ¿puedo tener uno rápido para la buena suerte? —.

—Absolutamente no—dijo Severus, y luego agregó con una sonrisa—ya has tenido tu buena suerte de mierda por el día—.

—Mm—dijo Harry, levantándose contra Severus—ese fue realmente bueno—.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de despertarse con la boca de Severus envuelta alrededor de su miembro, realizando los movimientos más pecaminosamente exquisitos con su lengua mientras lo acariciaba para que despertara. Harry se había retorcido de placer, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza para evitar hacer cualquier ruido mientras Severus se movía para follarlo lentamente con la lengua. Había permanecido allí mientras Severus lo torturaba sin piedad, moviendo su lengua dentro y fuera de él con doloroso talento.

Harry había estado prácticamente rogando cuando Severus lo empujó con fuerza, cubriéndolo completamente y quedándose completamente quieto por un momento hasta que Harry le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y dijo en un gruñido bajo—¡Si no empiezas a follarme ahora mismo te voy a hechizar! —Severus se había reído y se había inclinado hacia adelante para capturar los labios de Harry en un beso estrujante mientras empujaba con fuerza a Harry, empujándolo contra el colchón con cada oleada profunda hacia delante.

Harry tuvo que arrojar un rápido hechizo silenciador cuando se vio incapaz de contener sus gritos de placer, gritando el nombre de Severus cuando se había venido sobre ellos, Severus lo siguió unos momentos después.

>> ¿Estás seguro de que no se te puede persuadir para que repitas una pequeña actuación para mantener feliz a tu esposo? —.

Severus sonrió y se inclinó para besar suavemente sus labios, diciendo—Como bien sabes, haría cualquier cosa por mantenerte feliz, pero solo tú puedes dar este discurso, y tu público adorado te está esperando—.

—Otro centro, no puedo creerlo, parece que fue ayer cuando abrimos este lugar y ahora estamos aquí. Ten en cuenta—agregó Harry con una sonrisa—hay tantas cosas que han cambiado desde entonces, parece que estoy viviendo una vida diferente—.

Hizo una pausa y sonrió, inclinando su cabeza de esa manera que Severus nunca había encontrado una manera de resistir, todavía lo encontraba completamente adorable siete años después.

>> Tengo un esposo al que adoro y dos hijos por los que moriría—dijo Harry suavemente, sin dejar de acariciar la parte posterior del cuello de Severus—Nunca imaginé que sería tan feliz o que esto se arreglaría. Hiciste todo eso posible—.

— _Tú_ lo hiciste posible Harry—dijo suavemente Severus—estoy sorprendido de que hayas estado conmigo todos estos años—.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte, ya te lo dije una vez, estás cargando conmigo de por vida. ¿Alguna queja? —.

—No mi amor, ni una—.

 

**_Fin_ **


End file.
